


Ascension

by Silveriolu16



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: A/U, Another criminal team, Excessive cum swallowing, Feminizing kink, Graphic Sexual Content, Large Cock, Lots of Sex, M/M, Minor, Multi, Non-human/pokemon relationship, OC main character, OOCC characters, Pain Kink, Part cat main character, Possible M/M/M, Possible violence/gore, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo sex slave concept, Slutty main character, Use of degrading names/adjectives, Vulgar Language, author's creative licensing, d/s dynamics, m/m - Freeform, pokefelia, under age sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriolu16/pseuds/Silveriolu16
Summary: A/U~ Russ lives in a world where it's normal for pokemon to fuck and 'own' their Trainers. Humans (and other races,) start their pokemon journeys there, get fucked by their pokemon, and generally get into trouble. Russ is a new Trainer who's just starting out his journey. Follow him on his very slutty, but plot-filled adventures.





	1. Prologue

Key:  
"…" equals talking  
*…* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
'…' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\/ PROLOGUE /\\*  
An Introduction into the World of Russ

 

\/\/\

My name is Russ Nearguard, and I live with my dad and his Charizard. They're together. I know, it sounds a little weird, but here, in my world, the world of pokemon, it's … well, Dad says it's not weird at all. They're both male by the way.

What Dad says is weird is me living with him. Normally Trainers don't have children. Dad says that's 'cause they're mostly male and end up being attracted to male pokemon. And no, I don't know why that is. Basically, this creates a population with lots of pokemon-human sex going on. 

\/\/\

 

y3y3y3

A boy with pink cat ears on top of his head, pink eyes, long pink hair, and a pink cat's tail was being fucked. He was on his stomach, being fucked from behind. A strong pokemon, it was hard to tell which one (not like he cared,) was fucking his brains out.

It used him for an indefinite amount of time. To him, it felt like he had a bucket of cum in his ass and he himself had cum dozens of times. He didn't care how long this went on; he loved it all the same. Craved it desperately in fact.

The pokemon gripped his hips tightly in its claws, leaving small bloody cuts. He was sure there were bruises too, lots of them. He didn't care. The marks made him feel more alive!

Finally, the pokemon leaned forward and bit savagely into his neck. At the same time, the pokemon's dick erupted in his ass. He cried out -an overly obvious cry of pleasure- and felt himself cum. Then everything went white …

y3y3y3

 

Russ, Alola region, Nearguard residence, Russ' room, January 3 (6:35) -

 

I woke with a shout from the dream, my back arching and my cock spilling a load into my sheets. I slowly blinked my eyes open. I was naked and the room smelled like sex. 

I groaned softly, stretched (my tail curling and uncurling around my waist,) and rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. I yawned.  
*Niiiiiiiice dream,*  
The clock read 6:37.

Before I could do anything else, a voice sounded from the other side of my bedroom door. "Cyndaquil!"  
*What does he want?*  
I wiped myself off on the sheets, pulled on a pair of pink boxers, got out of bed, and went to open the door.

Cyndaquil, a small pokemon with cream and dark blue colored fur, came in and blew smoke rings from its nose.  
I smiled down at the fire type and pet his head. "I'll come down soon,"  
Cyndaquil shot out a little fire from his back (a gesture I knew meant he was being friendly) and left the room.

I ran a hand through my long hair, walked over to my dresser, took out some clothes from it, and put them on the bed. Next, I went into the bathroom attached to the room. I flipped on the lights, blinked a few times, stripped out of the boxers, turned on the shower, and stepped into it.

I bathed, making sure to scrub every inch of my body clean. A while later I stepped out of the shower. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror nearby and wandered over to it.

Once there, I blinked lazily at my reflection. I have hot pink hair that reaches a few inches past my knees, hot pink eyes slitted like a cat's, hot pink cat ears on top of my head, a hot pink cat's tail, and darkly tanned skin. I smiled at the reflection, revealing small, sharp cat fangs. I glanced down at my hands and they changed briefly to black cat claws before becoming hands once more.

*I look good for a Cat hybrid. We're sometimes called Cat-boys because there are no female Cat hybrids.*  
I grabbed a towel and left the bathroom.

Back in my room I dried myself off. I grabbed a brush from the dresser and brushed out my hair. I pulled a box of elastic hair ties and a jewelry box from the dresser, set them and the brush on the bed next to the clothes from earlier, and started braiding my hair.

I separated my hair into sections and braided it into many, small corn rows. I secured the end of each braid with a black elastic tie and a metal bead from the jewelry box. Some of the beads were copper and some were silver.

When I was done I pushed the brush, hair tie box, and jewelry box aside and started putting on the clothes. The outfit was made up of a black muscle shirt that fit me like a glove, tight black booty shorts, black socks, and black tennis shoes with hot pink laces. I wasn't wearing anything underneath the shorts.  
*I hate wearing underwear when I leave the house,*

I looked around the room for my pack.  
*I'm leaving on my Pokemon journey today and need it. Oh yeah! I gave it to Dad last night.*

*Dad said he had some surprises for me and would give it back this morning.*  
I picked up the box of hair ties, the jewelry box (which had more beads in it,) and the brush, and left the room.

I went downstairs.

\- - - 

Dad met me downstairs. He's a little over six feet tall, (roughly 9 or 10 inches taller than me,) has shoulder length dark brown hair, tanned skin like mine, and dark blue eyes. He wore only a pair of tight black boxers. This attire (or lack thereof) was normal for Dad.

Cyndaquil squeaked a greeting from beside Dad's feet. Behind the older man was the menacing bulk of a Charizard. I recognized said large lizard as Inferno, Dad's Starter and boyfriend.

Dad smiled brightly at me and hugged me tightly. I was still holding the stuff from earlier, so couldn't hug him back. I did smile though and relaxed into his arms.

Dad pulled back, must've seen the stuff I was holding, and nodded.  
"I have your pack all ready on the couch. Put your stuff down next to it and meet me in the kitchen." Dad said.  
I did so (noticing that the pack was hot pink with several pockets and black straps,) sniffed the air, and realized it smelled like eggs and bacon down here.

I went to the kitchen.

\- - - 

"Sit down," Dad said as I entered the kitchen.  
I pulled out a chair from the dining table (the only place to sit in the room) and sat. Dad set a plate of bacon and eggs, some silverware, and a glass of orange juice in front of me.

I heard a snort and turned to see where it came from. Inferno was standing in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Dad. I didn't find that weird or creepy; Inferno was always watching Dad. The fire/flying type was a possessive bastard, and as long as he made Dad happy, I wasn't opposed to the idea of having him in close vicinity when I was around the man.

"Go ahead and eat Russ," Dad said.  
I nodded in thanks to him for the meal and started eating. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Dad left the room. He came back a few seconds later with his own plate, sat down, and started eating as well.

I finished the food quickly, wiped my hands and mouth on a napkin I grabbed from the middle of the table, and took my dishes to the sink. I put them in the sink and came back. Dad was finished eating. 

Dad wiped his hands and mouth clean, stood up, and left the room. I could hear him placing his dishes in the sink from where I still stood in the kitchen.   
Seconds later he returned. "Let's go back to the living room,"

Dad, myself, and Inferno left the room.

\- - - 

Back in the living room Dad gestured toward the couch. "I havta go get something. Go ahead and put your stuff in the pack while I'm gone."  
I nodded and started doing that. Dad left.

Dad returned shortly with a large box, which Charizard was helping him carry. They put the box down and Cyndaquil wandered into the room. Thelittle fire type blew smoke from his nose, circled me a few times, and curled up on a fluffy looking rug nearby.

Dad waved his hand toward the pack, which I'd left on the couch. "Why don't you open it and check inside,"  
I nodded and opened it. There was lots of stuff inside. 

There were Elixir x 5, Energy powder x 10, Energy root x 10, Full heal x 15, Full restore x 20, Heal powder x 10, Hyper potion x 20, Lemonade x 20, Max potion x 20, Max revive x 5, Moomoo milk x 20, Revival herb x 10, Revive x 20, Dawn stone x 2, Dusk stone x 2, Fire stone x 4, Ice stone x 2, King's rock x 2, Leaf stone x 4, Metal coat x 2, Moon stone x 4, Prism scale x 1, Sun stone x 2, Thunder stone x 4, Water stone x 4, Adrenaline orb x 30, Balm mushroom x 20, Big mushroom x 20, Big pearl x 20, Big nugget x 10, Big pearl x 20, Comet shard x 10, Heart scale x 10, Blue flute x 1, Escape rope x 15, Honey x 10, Nugget x 20, Pearl string x 10, Pink nectar x 1, Red nectar x 1, Purple nectar x 1, Yellow nectar x 1, Rare bone x 20, Star piece x 20, and Yellow flute x 1. After going through all of it I returned it to the pack.

"Check in the box we brought." Dad said as I was zipping up the pack.  
I walked over to the box and looked inside. There were lots of items in there with a pile of clothes stacked on top.

I pulled out the clothes and examined them. They were black t-shirt x 2, thin black vest x 2, pair of black cargo shorts x 2, pair of black cargo capris x 2, pair of black socks x 10, pair of black booty shorts x 2, pair of black hiking boots x 1, and pair of hot pink sandals x 1. I stashed them all in the pack. 

I turned to Dad. "Why isn't there any underwear?"  
Dad smirked at me. "Didn't put them in 'cause I didn't think they'd be used."  
I smirked back and nodded.  
*That's for damn sure,*

I went back to the box. I peeked inside and found Dive ball x 10, Dusk ball x 10, Fast ball x 10, Friend ball x 15, Great ball x 15, Heavy ball x 10, Lure ball x 10, Luxury ball x 15, Net ball x 10, Poke ball x 20, Quick ball x 10, Timer ball x 10, Ultra ball x 15, Pecha berry x 30, Persim berry x 30, Oran berry x 30, Sitrus berry x 30, Cheri berry x 30, Chesto berry x 30, Rawst berry x 30, Leppa berry x 40, Amulet coin x 1, Big root x 1, Black belt x 1, Bright powder x 1, Charcoal x 1, Choice band x 1, Choice scarf x 1, Dragon fang x 1, Ever stone x 1, Eviolite x 1, Expert belt x 1, Hard stone x 1, Heat rock x 1, Leftovers x 1, Lucky egg x 1, Muscle band x 1, Rocky helmet x 1, Safety goggles x 1, Shell bell x 4, Silk scarf x 1, Soothe bell x 1, Twisted spoon x 1, and Wide lens x 1.

I stowed all of that in the pack. When I was done I walked back to the box to see if I'd gotten everything. I spotted a small metal case inside, picked it up, and opened it. There were an array of small circular discs inside. 

I examined them and discovered the TM's 02 Dragon claw, 03 Psyshock, 07 Hail, 11 Sunny day, 13 Ice beam, 18 Rain dance, 24 Thunderbolt, 27 Return, 28 Leech life, 29 Psychic, 31 Brick break, 35 Flamethrower, 37 Sandstorm, 43 Flame charge, 46 Thief, 47 Low sweep, 54 False swipe, 55 Scald, 61 Will-o-wisp, 62 Acrobatics, 66 Payback, 67 Smart strike, 73 Thunder wave, 75 Swords dance, 76 Fly, 78 Bulldoze, 84 Poison jab, 85 Dream eater, 91 Flash cannon, 93 Wild charge, 94 Surf, 97 Dark pulse, and 99 Dazzling gleam. I slipped them all back into the case and put that in my pack. 

I zipped the pack and hugged Dad tightly. He hugged back just as tight. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

A tail wrapping around my waist startled me suddenly. I glanced down and saw that Charizard'd wrapped his tail around me and Dad. I smiled slightly and carefully pulled away, the tail dropping from my waist and wrapping fully around Dad.  
*I wish I had something like that to look forward to ...*

The doorbell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. Cyndaquil growled and ran toward the front door, his back igniting with angry flames. Dad ran after him. 

I saw Dad pick him up and heard him speak to the angry pokemon: "Calm down Cyndaquil."  
I checked my pack, made sure everything was there, and sat down on the couch to wait. 

A few minutes later Dad walked up, still carrying Cyndaquil. "A man named Kukui's here to see you,"  
I nodded, stood up, and walked over to the front door.

A man with a short black pony tail who wore dark blue swim trunks, brown sandals, and a lab coat was standing in the doorway.  
"Hi, I'm Prof. Kukui. I'm here because your father, Derek, contacted me a few months ago.

He said he and his son Russ (you of course) would be moving to Alola soon and that you'd be old enough to become a Trainer soon after the move."  
I blinked, not sure when Dad got in touch with this guy, and nodded.  
"Follow me please," Kukui said. 

Before I could answer Dad came up behind me. "I havta give Russ a few things, then he'll go with you."  
I turned to Dad, stared at him curiously, then shrugged.  
Dad shut the door. "Come with me son,"  
Dad started off and I followed him. 

He led me back to the living room. "I forgot a few things earlier,"  
Dad gestured toward the box. I took the hint and looked inside. 

There were two smaller boxes in the larger box. I frowned.   
*I know these weren't here before,*

"Just open them Russ," Dad said.  
Charizard growled softly from somewhere behind him. I shrugged, picked up one of the boxes (this one hot pink,) and opened it. 

There was an X-Transceiver inside. It was hot pink with black buttons.  
"It's been modified to work in Alola.

It has a Phone program, Pokemon refresh (a successor to Pokemon amie,) an E-chat program, and a Music program on it right now. I thought you'd wanna put your own stuff on there, so I just kept it simple." Dad explained. 

I smiled in thanks and put the device on the couch. I'd used an X-Transceiver before, so this one shouldn't be a problem. I went back to the bigger box, grabbed the second smaller one (this one black,) and opened it. 

There was a belt inside. It was made of hot pink leather and there were six black circles cut into it. I recognized it as a Poke ball belt. I turned to Dad and smiled widely at him in thanks. 

Dad smiled back and left the room. He came back a minute later with something pink in his hands. He took the box with the belt from me, placed it on the couch, and handed me what he'd gone to get. I glanced down at it. 

It was a case of some sort. It was made of leather, was mostly hot pink, and had a black band attached to it.  
*What's this for?*  
I blinked and turned to Dad. "What's this for Dad?"

"It's a case for the X-Transceiver." Dad explained.   
I set the case on the couch next to the X-Transceiver and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back. 

Several seconds later Dad spoke up. "You should go see Kukui."  
I nodded, pulled away, picked up the case and X-Transceiver, slid the device into the case, slipped the band over my wrist, and picked up the belt.  
"You should put the belt in your pack for now. 

You'll be getting new clothes when you become a Trainer, so you should wait 'till then to put it on." Dad explained.   
I nodded and put the belt in my pack. 

Dad was quiet for a moment. I hefted the pack and slid it onto my shoulders while I waited for him to come up with something to say. Finally, he spoke. 

"Kukui will likely take you through some grass. 'Would make sense since there's nothing else around here."   
*I might need a pokemon to deal with that.*

I decided to voice my concern.  
"Can I borrow a pokemon? Maybe Cyndaquil?"  
Dad shook his head. "No, Cyndaquil's a house-pokemon."

Before I could say more, Dad left the room. He returned shortly with a poke ball in his hand.  
He handed it to me. "Let the pokemon out Russ,"  
I tapped the button in the middle of the ball to re-size it and tossed it in the air. 

A small, orange, lizard-like pokemon (I recognized it as Charmander, the first form of Charizard,) appeared. It went over to Dad, sniffed him, then turned to me. It walked over to me and nudged me in the stomach.   
*I guess it's being friendly ...?*

It growled softly, getting my attention once more. I glanced down at it, pet its' head, then turned to Dad.   
"He'll protect you. When you get your own Starter, you can bring him back here." Dad explained. 

"Thanks Dad,"  
I was about to put the pokemon back in his ball when Dad stopped me by speaking. "It's better if Charmander stays out of the ball."  
I shrugged and started walking toward the door. Charmander followed me. 

Charmander and I went outside. 

\- - - 

Kukui waved us over when we got outside. I walked over to him, Charmander still following me.  
"Meet me on Route 1." Kukui said.  
Kukui walked off. 

I blinked, feeling something from Charmander.  
: Annoyance. :

I've been able to feel things from people and pokemon for a very long time. Usually, it's just emotions. Most of the time I block out what humans feel; it grates on my nerves and can be very painful at times.

Pokemon though aren't so bad. Their emotions feel more pure and less awful to me. People tend to feel several emotions at once or are very depressing, which is why I prefer the company and emotions of pokemon.

I forced myself to focus on the physical world (emotions were never physical exactly, even though I wished they were sometimes,) and looked around. I spotted a sign and approached it. Charmander followed, growling softly. 

I felt something else from him.   
: Annoyance, anger. :  
I could tell the anger wasn't directed at me thankfully.

I read the sign. It said "Route 1" and there was an arrow under the words pointing to some grass nearby.  
I smiled down at Charmander. "I think I know where to go,"

Charmander smiled up at me and I felt something from him again.  
: Happiness, protectiveness. :

I entered the grass and started walking through it. I encountered very few pokemon. Charmander took care of the couple we ran into.   
*I'll start catching pokemon after I get my Starter.*

Eventually, I made it to Kukui. I walked up to him.  
Kukui turned to me. "I'm taking you to Iki town."

Kukui started walking, telling me about pokemon as he did. I followed. Charmander followed me.

\- - - 

After a while we reached a small town. Kukui gestured for me to follow him, then entered the town. I shrugged and followed, Charmander right behind me. 

\- - - 

Kukui turned to me and started speaking once I'd entered the town. "This is Iki town."  
I nodded.   
"We'll need the Island Kahuna, Kahuna Hala, before I can give you a Starter pokemon." Kukui explained. 

"Go find Hala and bring him back here, then I'll give you your Starter pokemon." the professor said.  
Kukui pointed to a nearby building. "Bring Hala to that building and you'll get your Starter."

Kukui walked off toward the building.   
*Great, gotta find this random person now ...* I thought in annoyance.

 

\------------------------------

Songs for this chapter:  
05 Waking Up (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
06 My Home (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
08 Route 1 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
09 Iki Town (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)


	2. chapter 1 part 1

Author's notes

Legal Trainer age  
The legal Trainer age is 12 for this story. The norm is for Trainers (who are usually male) to be fucked by their Starters (who are almost always male,) so age 12 was the decided age of consent for that. Trainers can start at 12 or later.

Game stuff  
Pokemon that are available in either game are available here. Also, trading can be done outside of Alola in this story. I know canon uses Pokemon bank for that, but I won't be using it. Wonder trade will allow for trading between other regions as well as a 'trade to other person' (allowing someone to designate where they want to trade to and where they want pokemon from) option later on.

Moves out of battle  
I'll be having moves usable outside of battle in this story. The moves are as follows:  
Fly (TM 76,) Waterfall (TM 98,) Surf (TM 94,) Teleport, Sweet scent, Rain dance (TM 18,) and Sunny day (TM 11).

Ride pokemon and outside-of-battle moves  
Ride pokemon will still be available in this story. One can still use say Charizard to Fly and Lapras to Surf, but since Surf and Fly can be used out of battle (story only) those Ride pokemon are likely to not be used as much. Ride pokemon that do things a move from Sun and Moon can't will obviously be used more, such as Sharpedo's rapids in water, Tauros' charge, Mudsdale's trenches thing, and so on.

Another note:  
Russ isn't a trance character. He doesn't actually have a girls' pussy. His body does produce slick inside his ass like a woman's pussy would though. I thought I'd mention this now to try and clear up future confusion. 

Pokemon nicknames:   
Inferno equals Russ' Dad's Charizard

Other names:  
Derek equals Russ' Dad

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship, Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Possible pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairing - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario)  
Secondary pairing - Russ/Spike (male Cat hybrid/male Quilus)  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. It's owned by its copyright holders. I also don't own any songs that I use. I do own Quilus (my created pokemon,) Russ, Derek, and many concepts in this story.

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER I (Part 1) / \\*  
Gaining a Starter and First Bonding

 

x/x/x/x

The Neglected: A criminal syndicate that seeks to spread chaos and control the World of Pokemon. Their true goals are unknown, but that's what their operatives say their goals are. They are the creators of Ascend-class pokemon.

Ascend/Ascend-class pokemon (A-pokemon for short): Pokemon with an active medical compound that changes them permanently. Such pokemon have modifications to their DNA, stats, physical appearance, abilities, the kind of attacks they can use, possibly their gender, and sometimes their type. These modifications are made possible by the exposure of a substance called Ascend-x. All of an Ascend-class pokemons' abilities are active at once, unless they need to be triggered to take affect.

Closed pokemon (C-pokemon for short): Pokemon with a medical compound that can become Ascend-class. Must be exposed to Ascend-x for activation. They typically appear pretty normal without Ascend-x exposure, sometimes having small alterations to them, such as a Vulpix that's taller than normal.

Ascend-x machine: A machine created to disperse the substance Ascend-x. 

Ascend-x: A substance, when combined with a medical compound created by The Neglected, that creates Ascend-class pokemon. Causes modifications to their DNA, stats, physical appearance, abilities, the kind of attacks they can use, possibly their gender, and sometimes their type.

x/x/x/x 

 

Agent Capricorn, Alola region, Arriving at Hau'oli city, January 3 (8:02) --

 

I was riding on my Salamence over Hau'oli city. I had the pokemon circle the city a few times, then spotted a good place to land near the outskirts. I pointed to the destination I wanted.   
"Land there," I ordered the dragon type.   
Salamence growled in acknowledgement, flapped its wings a few times, and landed. 

I have short ash-blonde hair cut boy short, light green eyes, and am wearing a uniform that consists of a black and dark gray form-fitting one piece suit not unlike a diving suit. The letters 't' and 'n' are stitched into the shoulders of the uniform in gold thread. Gold boots and gold gloves finished off the outfit. I wore a light gray sleeveless hoodie over the part that would be a shirt if I were wearing street clothes. I also had a light green backpack slung over my shoulders. 

*I'm part of The Neglected, a secretive group that wants to spread chaos around the World of Pokemon. This is the image we show those we choose to reveal ourselves to. The group has ulterior motives, but only the Boss and top scientists know what they are.*

I pulled out a small handheld computer-like device from the pocket of my hoodie and tapped the screen to turn it on. I brought up a map of the area and studied it.  
*I'm close to the target area.*  
I shoved the device back into my pocket. 

I dismounted, withdrew Salamence, and pocketed its ball. I produced a second poke ball and tossed it in the air. A horse-like pokemon appeared, a Mudsdale, and snorted softly.

I climbed on its back. "Take me to Prof. Kukui's lab."  
I gave the pokemon directions and it galloped away. 

\- - - 

It didn't take long to reach the lab. I dismounted, withdrew Mudsdale, pocketed its ball, and walked over to what looked like the lab's front door. I knocked. 

A man in a lab coat, swim trunks, and sandals opened the door a few seconds later. "Hello. Who are you?"  
"You are Prof. Kukui yes?"  
The man nodded.

I forced a nervous smile. "My name is Taylor. I was sent here to make a donation."  
The man was obviously perplexed, which I noted for my report later, but let me in anyway. 

Before the man could ask any more questions I started speaking. I made sure to pitch my voice low so I sounded more masculine. I'm actually female, but unless I make it obvious, most can't tell. 

"The company I work for has decided to give some new pokemon and products out for free to upcoming Trainers. This includes pokemon as well as a special device our scientists developed."

The professor blinked, but didn't say anything. He was probably absorbing the information I'd just given him.   
I slid off my backpack, unzipped it, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Kukui. "Everything you need to know about this is in there."  
Kukui opened it and read the contents to himself. 

A few minutes later he nodded and turned to me.   
Before he could speak I took a package from my backpack and showed it to him. "This contains the pokemon mentioned in the envelope."  
Next, I took out a much smaller package. "This one contains the device I mentioned."

I handed the packages to Kukui. "Remember to fulfill the wishes in the envelope."  
The wishes were to make sure all the pokemon were given to Trainers today, make sure the first Trainer got two pokemon instead of one as a Starter, and to make sure said Trainer received the device I'd given Kukui.

Kukui nodded. "I'll do that."  
I smiled a smile I knew to be convincing. "The company will keep in touch."  
I zipped up the backpack, shouldered it, and left the lab. 

\- - - 

Outside, I retrieved Salamence's ball and released it.  
I climbed on its back. "Take me to Main Headquarters."  
The pokemon flapped its wings, soared into the air, and took off. 

 

Russ, Alola region, Iki town, January 3 (9:25) --

 

I started looking around for the Kahuna. Charmander followed me around. A man near a building told me the Kahuna was probably training someone at the moment. Other than the building where the man was, there wasn't much else.

Eventually, I came to a set of stairs and climbed them. I spotted a girl with two blonde buns and wearing a white sunhat, yellow sundress, and light brown sandals up ahead. She was mumbling. I concentrated (we Cat-boys have way better hearing than humans,) forced myself to ignore all other noise, and could hear what she was saying. 

"Nebby, why there? There's not much on Mahalo trail ..."  
My ears twitched after hearing that.  
*Where is this Mahalo trail?*  
"Okay, we'll go there ..." the girl said.

I waited a few seconds, but the girl said no more. I glanced around, wondering who she'd been talking to. There was no one else near her.

*She must've been talking to herself. Arceus be damned, wasn't planning on dealing with Crazy people today,*

Before I could think more on that footsteps caught my attention. They came from the girl and she was moving toward one of the town's exits. I gestured for Charmander to follow me and followed her. 

\- - - 

I saw the girl on the other side of the exit. There was a sign near me that said "Mahalo trail." I decided to follow her and started walking toward her.

We walked along a trail, grass and plants on either side of us. After a while, something floated out of her bag. Some fog immediately surrounded the thing, but I thought it looked like a pokemon.

*That's not a pokemon I've ever seen,*  
The girl continued walking, the thing moving to float beside her. I kept following her. 

All of a sudden, two shapes (one clearly larger than the other) flew overhead, heading straight for the girl and the 'pokemon.' They started attacking the thing. I couldn't tell which ones, but I was pretty sure the shapes were pokemon. 

As I watched, I could see more about the shapes. The larger shape was actually two pokemon, a smaller one fighting from the back of another. I still couldn't tell which pokemon they were however. I did guess though that they were probably flying types. 

A few seconds later the mist-covered pokemon floated across a nearby bridge. I blinked, not having noticed the bridge was there until now. The shapes screeched in fury and followed it. 

*I'm not a part of this. I should leave,*

I was starting to walk back toward town when the girl ran up to me. This close, I could tell she was a few inches taller than my 5'4 and probably a year or so older.   
She frowned at me. "My pokemon's in trouble!"

I blinked up at her in confusion.   
*Arceus' balls, what can I do about it?*  
The girl waved a hand in front of my face to get my attention. "Please help my pokemon!"  
Her voice was a desperate plea for help.

*Oh fine! Maybe she'll leave me alone if I help.*  
I nodded.

I walked over to the bridge. Charmander growled in warning beside me, but I ignored him and started across anyway.   
*If he wants me to stop, he'll havta do it himself.*

The bridge shook several times, but I managed to make it across. I glanced around, seeing Charmander'd made it across too.  
*Good, I'd hate to face those angry pokemon by myself.*

Loud screeching noises from behind got my attention before I could do anything else. I turned and saw that the thing covered in mist was still being attacked.  
I turned to Charmander. "You'll be fighting them, but one at a time."  
He nodded. 

I took a deep breath and turned toward the angry pokemon. I ran toward them, shouting insults to get their attention. They turned toward me and I crouched, then sprinted to the mist-thing. I managed to get to it, shoved it behind me, and put myself between it and the angry pokemon. 

Then I got a good look at said angry pokemon. I could see a Hawlucha (a fighting/flying type,) a Skarmory (a steel/flying type,) and another pokemon on Skarmory's back I didn't recognize. The unknown pokemon had wings, mostly bright yellow feathers along its body, and there were darker patches of yellow feathers that looked like small balls on some parts of its body.

*It's probably a flying type too. I've never seen or heard of it before, so it's most likely native to Alola.*

I gestured for Charmander to come to me. He growled in annoyance at the birds that were between us, then ducked his head and ran over to me.   
I pointed to Hawlucha. "You're fighting that one first."  
Charmander nodded and got ready to battle. 

*/*/*/*/*

*Arceus fuck, I don't know what moves he knows.*  
I groaned in frustration. Before I could think more on that Charmander attacked.

I recognized the move he used as Dragon dance, an attack I'd seen Dad's Charizard use once. I'd asked Dad what it did afterward and he'd told me it raised the user's Attack and Speed stats. Charmander attacked again. 

This time the attack was Dragon pulse, another move Charzard'd used. It was a 90 base power dragon type attack.  
*That should finish it off if it hits,*

Regrettably, Hawlucha managed to dodge the attack. It screeched angrily afterward and launched one of its own. It was Tackle. 

Charmander dodged the attack easily. Instead of attacking again, Charmander stopped, watching the other pokemon.   
*Why isn't he attacking? Hawlucha's angry and predictable right now, he can take it down easily!*

Hawlucha launched another Tackle. It was effortlessly dodged by Charmander. Charmander turned to me, smirked, glared at Hawlucha, then sent another Dragon pulse its way. 

This time, the attack connected.

*/*/*/*/*

Hawlucha gave a pained shriek and fell to the ground. It was knocked out on impact.   
*That's one down,* I thought happily. 

Before I could do anything else, Skarmory screeched angrily (a sound like ripping metal,) and flew toward Charmander.  
I grit my teeth and turned to Charmander. "You're fighting them both now. I can't see any way to get the other pokemon off Skarmory in time."  
Charmander growled in annoyance, but nodded.

I felt something from Charmander.  
: Annoyance, protectiveness, anger. :

*/*/*/*/*

"Use Dragon dance,"  
Before he could Skarmory rocketed toward him. He dodged out of the way, then used Dragon dance.

*That was close!*  
It appeared Skarmory was much faster than Hawlucha.

I bit my lip.  
*Charmander might know a fire type attack. I remember reading in a book somewhere that Starters like him usually learn moves that correspond with their type; albeit it the most basic at first. He's a fire type, which means he probably knows Ember.*

"Use Ember,"  
Fire was super effective against steel, so hopefully the attack'd knock Skarmory out of the sky.   
*That'd be nice. Skarmory gains a slight advantage with it being able to fly away from Charmander's attacks. Plus there's that speed too,*

Charmander blew flames from his mouth. Just like I'd hoped wouldn't happen, Skarmory flew out of the way. Skarmory then used Peck. Charmander barely managed to dodge the attack without being ordered. 

Though he'd done that against Hawlucha, I hadn't really paid it any mind until now.  
*Dad must've trained him well for him to be able to fight on his own without any commands.*

*Let's try this again,*  
"Use Ember,"  
Charmander growled a battle cry and shot flames from his mouth.

This time they hit Skarmory square in the face. The steel type swayed in the air for a few seconds, then plummeted to the ground with a loud shriek of pain. The unknown pokemon on its back hadn't fallen off and didn't appear to be hurt. 

*Let's finish this,*  
"Use Dragon pulse,"  
Charmander glared at Skarmory and its rider, then launched his attack.

*/*/*/*/*

The attack hit Skarmory and its rider hard. The riding pokemon fell off its back and didn't move. Skarmory fell over, its metal body clanging loudly, then lie still.

*I know I said I'd wait 'till I got my Starter to catch pokemon, but these three were pretty strong. I'll catch them while I've got the chance.*

I took care of Skarmory and the unknown pokemon first since they were closer. I removed my pack, unzipped it, pulled out a poke ball and a Great ball, and tossed them at the downed pokemon. The poke ball I threw at the unknown pokemon and the Great ball was for Skarmory, since it was supposed to be difficult to catch. 

The unknown pokemon was caught without any problems, but Skarmory resisted. The steel type was sucked into the ball, but it shook several times before settling down with a loud 'ding!' I picked up the balls and shoved them in the pocket of my shorts (yes, the booty shorts have pockets, but only one in the front).

With that done I went over to Hawlucha, pulled out a poke ball, and threw it at the pokemon. It was caught without any issues. I picked up the ball and pocketed it. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl run up to the mist-thing. I turned toward her to get a better look. I noticed that the thing wasn't floating anymore. There was a bright flash of light, then the thing was gone.   
*Where the fuck did it go?*

The girl came up to me and smiled. "Thanks for helping my pokemon."  
I shrugged. "You're welcome,"

The girl walked over to where the mist-thing had been, bent down, and picked something up.   
She came back over to me and held her hand out. "Take it, it's the least I can do for you helping me out. It's called a Sparkling stone by the way."  
I glanced down at it.

The stone was indeed sparkly. I stared at it for several seconds.  
*It's sooooooo pretty,*

Footsteps coming toward me broke me from my thoughts. It was Charmander. He moved to stand in front of me and growled at the girl.

I felt something from him.  
: Anger. :  
I could tell it was directed at the girl and not me. By the feel of it, he was really angry too. 

I gently touched the fire type's head. "Stand down,"  
He growled, clearly reluctant, but finally stepped back and stood beside me. I stepped forward, took the stone from the girl, stared at it some more, then pocketed it.  
"Thanks,"

The girl blushed bright red.  
She rubbed her neck nervously. "Can you help me get back to Iki town?"  
I gave her a confused look. 

She laughed nervously. "I get lost a lot. That's what happened and I can't remember how to get back."  
I nodded in agreement and refrained from rolling my eyes.

Charmander, the girl, and I went back to Iki town.

\- - - 

The girl ran off when we entered Iki town.   
A guy with dark eyes, dark graying hair, and wearing a yellow and dark blue Hawian shirt, dark green swim trunks, and black sandals came up to me. "I'm Hala, this island's Kahuna.

I heard you were lookin' for me."  
*It's about time.*   
I nodded.

"Please follow me," Hala requested.  
Hala started walking off. I decided it wouldn't hurt and followed him. Charmander followed me.

Hala led me to the building Kukui'd said to meet at. The professor was there, and I was surprised to see the Crazy girl with him.  
Kukui pointed to the girl. "This is Lillie, my assistant."  
Hala turned to me. "Now that I'm here, you can get your first pokemon."

Kukui turned to me. "I'd prefer to have you choose in private."  
Hala gave Kukui a look I didn't understand, then left.  
Kukui turned to Lillie. "There's something I need you to do at the lab."  
Lillie nodded and left.

Kukui pointed to the meeting-place building nearby. "Follow me inside."  
I gestured for Charmander to follow me and followed him.

\- - - 

The building was set up like an office/bedroom combo inside. There was a large desk with a computer and other electronics on it in one corner, a plush dark red rug in the middle of the room, a few bookcases along the walls, and two chairs. Kukui went over to the desk, pulled something out of his lab coat pocket, and removed the coat. He put what he was holding on the desk: six poke balls.

Kukui turned to me. "I suggest you recall your pokemon."  
I smiled. "I'm borrowing him from my Dad."  
I glanced at Charmander, he nodded, I returned him to his ball, and pocketed it.  
Kukui gestured toward the poke balls. "Go ahead and choose one,"

I blinked several times.  
*I remember reading that there are only three Starters per region: a grass type, a water type, and a fire type. Why are there more than three?*

I turned to Kukui. "Why are there more than three poke balls?"  
Kukui smirked. "I got a donation this morning of pokemon to use for Starters. Three of the pokemon are the Alola Starters and the others were requested to be given as Starters to new Trainers."

I nodded. "Can you tell me about the Starters?"  
"I can tell you about the Alola Starters, but I was told to keep the donations secret until someone chooses them." Kukui explained.  
*That's ... odd,*

Kukui walked over to a bookshelf, took a book from it, and brought it to me.  
He handed it to me. "Go to the first chapter and read it."  
I opened the book, located the Table of Contents, scanned it for the right page, and turned to it.

I read:  
The Alola Starters are as follows. --  
Litten, the fire type. Litten is a feline-like pokemon that has mostly black fur with red markings. Litten doesn't allow its emotions to be easily seen. Earning their trust takes time. They prefer solitude. Litten's final evolution, Incineroar, is a fire/dark type.

Underneath the description was a picture of a black-furred cat with red markings on its face and a star-shaped tail tip.

I kept reading:  
Rowlet, the grass/flying type. Rowlet is a small, owl-like pokemon with primarily brown plumage that has a white underside. Leaves line and make up parts of its body, such as its tail. Nocturnal pokemon, they store energy during the day through photosynthesis. They approach opponents by silently gliding, before unleashing a volley of kicks. Rowlet's final evolution, Decidueye, is a grass/ghost type. 

Underneath the description was a picture of an owl with mostly brown feathers that had white undersides, a white disc on its face, and leaves that lined its wings and made up its tail.

I continued reading:  
Popplio, the water type. Popplio is a primarily blue seal-like pokemon with large eyes, black whiskers, and four flippers. They can control water bubbles. They practice diligently so they can learn to make big bubbles. Popplio's final evolution, Primarina, is a water/fairy type. 

Underneath the description was a picture of a blue seal with large eyes, black whiskers, four flippers, and a light blue ruff around its neck.

I spent a few minutes absorbing the information, closed the book, walked over to Kukui, and handed it to him.  
"Did you get enough information?" Kukui asked.  
I nodded. "Yes,"

Kukui put the book away, went over to the desk, took out a box, pulled a needle from the box, and came over to me. He gestured vaguely at me with the needle. I blinked at him in confusion, not sure what he was getting at.

"I need to do a blood test on you before you get your Starter." Kukui explained.   
I shrugged.   
*Dad never mentioned that before,*

I held my arm out and Kukui stuck me with the needle. He returned to the box, pulled out a clear plastic tube from it, came back over to me, and collected some blood in the tube. I noticed that he'd only gotten a few drops, but didn't ask why he wasn't getting more.

Kukui removed the needle, told me to put pressure on the wound, and produced something white from the box.   
He came over to me and handed me some gauze. "Press this against the wound. It'll bleed for a bit, then stop."

Kukui took the tube to the desk, pulled a cork from the box, and stuffed it into the top of the tube to plug it up. He opened one of the desk's drawers, rummaged inside, removed a small machine I didn't recognize, set it on the desk, and slid the tube into a slot on the side of it. There was a series of beeps from the machine.   
"We'll need to wait a few minutes for the results." Kukui explained. 

Several minutes later the machine beeped loudly once. Kukui pressed a button on top of the machine and studied it. He pressed another button, the machine beeped again, a paper printed from somewhere on the machine, and Kukui handed it to me. 

Kukui turned to me and smiled, but I could tell it was forced.  
*What's his problem?*  
"Read the paper," Kukui instructed. 

I read:  
Species: Cat hybrid  
Creature blood: Yes, cat (breed unknown)  
Health: Healthy  
Able to bear children: No.  
Complications/issues with reproduction: None, but unable to carry or have children.

*Arceus' balls. Why the fuck not?*  
I continued to swear under my breath, insulting other pokemon deities I knew of as well as Arceus.

*That makes no sense! Why does it matter if I can get pregnant? I'm male, isn't that supposed to be impossible anyway?!*

Kukui tapped me on the shoulder, getting my attention. "Usually, human males and Cat hybrids can get pregnant from a male pokemon's seed. It's very common with Trainers and their Starters.

This is a little-known secret among Trainers and people who study them and their pokemon. Kids aren't allowed to become Trainers until age 12 because of this." Kukui explained.

*I'm twelve. What does this havta do with me though?*

"Since you can't get pregnant, I don't need to issue you a bottle of pregnancy-preventing pills, which I'm required to do by law." Kukui said.  
He pointed to the poke balls again. "What are you waiting for? Pick one.

The pokemon chooses the Trainer. Whichever one takes to you first becomes your Starter."

*That's really ... interesting,*  
I decided not to comment. I moved over to the desk and examined the poke balls.

They were all standard white and red poke balls. Three of them had symbols on them: a leaf, a flame, and a water droplet. I decided not to choose one of those, curious as to what pokemon the donations were. I picked up one of the plain red and white balls. 

I tossed the ball I'd grabbed into the air. There was a flash of red light, then a pokemon I recognized as Riolu, a fighting type, appeared. Riolu glanced around, sniffed the air, then came toward me. It kept sniffing and moved to stand right in front of me.

*This is kinda weird,*  
I was about to say something when Riolu leaned toward me and sniffed at my crotch. My cock stiffened in my shorts, becoming almost fully hard instantly. The feeling bordered just on the edge of painful, but I welcomed it. 

*When I have dreams about pokemon fucking me it's usually with much stronger looking and taller pokemon, but this gets me hot too. ... I discovered Poke-porn (porn between pokemon and humans) a few years ago and asked Dad about it. I have dreams about it all the time now and even have a few videos to watch.*

Before I could do anything else, Riolu growled and pushed against me hard. I wasn't expecting it and fell on my ass on the ground. Riolu climbed on top of me and pushed down on my chest. 

I felt something from it.   
: Desire, dominance. :   
Feeling that made me hornier, my cock filling out to full-hardness in my booty shorts. I lay my head down (my upper torso now against the ground,) and looked up at the fighting type. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of dark red and knew I was lying on the rug I'd seen earlier. 

Riolu climbed up my chest and put its paws on my left shoulder. Its eyes (which were medium purple,) met mine and all of a sudden, I could see myself. A hazy blue light surrounded my body. I felt disoriented and slightly dizzy, seeing Riolu above me, also surrounded by the same hazy blue light.   
*This must be how Riolu sees me,*

*Don't know how it's possible, but maybe this hasta do with the rumors about Riolu being able to see and sense aura.*  
It was getting harder and harder to think. An image of Riolu using my mouth appeared in my line of sight, my mouth taking in its dick. 

I was shocked and even more horny after seeing that. I felt my cock start to leak drops of pre-cum. Next, I saw an image of Riolu shoving its dick as deep as it could go down my throat.

*... Maybe me swallowing ... its cum when it spills a load ...?*  
I felt my mouth water at the idea.

Riolu growled, getting my attention, and its eyes traveled to my mouth. I nodded to show I'd understood. Riolu positioned its crotch over my face and I briefly studied it. Riolu showed me an image of me licking and rubbing a patch of slightly darker fur between its legs, which I knew from experience (Dad'd showed me on his Charizard) was the sheath its dick stayed in when not in use.

I felt something from Riolu again.  
: Dominance, lust. :   
I nodded in understanding and reached a hand out to rub its sheath. I did that for a few minutes, then started licking it as well. 

In no time, a hard, blue, furry dick emerged from the sheath.   
*That's ... gotta be six or seven inches long and ... at least four inches thick ...*  
Riolu showed me an image of me sucking its dick. I moaned softly, licked the tip, then sucked as much of its meat into my mouth and throat as I could. With all the practice I'd had (Dad let me suck him off whenever I wanted, but refused to let me suck a pokemon's dick,) that was most of it. 

I started to suck the fighting type's dick. I did that for a while, feeling spikes of pleasure from Riolu. I was rock-hard in my shorts at this point. I tried to touch my own cock a few times, wanting to free it from my shorts and get some relief, but every time I tried, Riolu growled in warning, stopping me. I felt anger and dominance from it as well, which also stopped me.

Finally, Riolu dug its claws into my left shoulder and started fucking my mouth. It growled in pleasure, and I didn't care that the claws kind of hurt. I liked the pain actually. 

After a short time of that (I wasn't exactly coherent enough to count it,) Riolu shoved its dick as far into my throat as it would go and came hard. I swallowed down every drop greedily. Afterward, Riolu pulled its dick all the way out of my mouth and stared straight into my eyes. 

My cock leaked a steady stream of pre-cum in my shorts, the wetness getting my attention. I hadn't cum myself, but was very close.  
Riolu spoke. 'Come for me!'  
Its tone was demanding and dominant as hell.

I moaned and tried to touch myself again.  
Riolu shook its head, commanding. 'Don't touch yourself.'  
I nodded that I understood, moaned loudly, and came hard in my shorts.

Riolu smirked and sat on my chest. It laid its head on my shoulder for a moment. The fighting type pulled its head up, stretched a little, sucked one of my pointed pink cat ears into its mouth, and bit down hard on the furry flesh. I moaned loudly, feeling my cock become fully hard once more.

*... It's odd I can understand it now. ... I couldn't ... before ...*

Riolu let my ear go and looked into my eyes again. The confusion must've showed on my face and Riolu spoke up.   
'Since I was put forth as a Starter, you were granted the ability to understand me after swallowing my cum.' 

I nodded, my eyes traveling over Riolu's body. It didn't look like a typical Riolu. I grabbed it by the waist and stared at it.

I hadn't noticed it before, but Riolu had a mostly black-furred body, and the parts that would normally be black were dark red. I couldn't tell for sure, but it also seemed taller than average for its species. Plus there were those purple eyes, which weren't the norm either--Riolu normally had red eyes. Other than coloring though, it looked like any other of its species.  
*Why does it have different coloring than usual?*

Before I could ask Riolu spoke again. 'Turn onto your stomach like a good little slut.'  
The tone definitely conveyed an order.

I found myself meowing softly in pleasure and doing so without question. Seconds later I felt a weight on my back. I turned my head and saw Riolu sitting there. 

As I watched, Riolu started moving down my body. Its paws rubbed gently as it did. I felt my whole body flush with arousal, even though I'd cum recently.   
*... This is ... pretty normal for a ... Cat-boy ...* I thought hazily. 

It was true. Cat-boys and other animal-human hybrids had sex drives much more superior to those of humans. Some even said ours' rivaled those of most male pokemon. 

Finally, Riolu reached my ass. It rubbed at the sensitive, clothed area with both paws, making me shiver. Its claws dug into the fabric of my shorts, then it ripped them down the middle, just over my butt-crack.

'Get up and remove what's left of those shorts slut.' Riolu ordered.  
I did so immediately and without question.  
'Now remove the rest of your clothes,' Riolu ordered.   
I did so eagerly. 

'Stand up and face me with your front facing me.' Riolu said.  
I did that.  
The pokemon stared at my nude body, its eyes hungry. I felt several drops of pre-cum seep from my cock as I was being watched.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Author's notes

Trainers that have bonded with their pokemon through sex (specifically the consumption of cum or having pokemon cum put into their ass,) can understand the speech of the first pokemon that put cum into their body. This is only pokemon that Trainers have a very strong bond with. It's also typically Starter pokemon that Trainers bond with like this.

Animal hybrids (such as Cat-boys,) can understand the speech of all pokemon after they've had pokemon cum put into their bodies. This ability is unique only to Hybrids. 

Prof. Kukui and understanding pokemon speech  
Kukui only understands his Arcanine's speech because he has a strong bond with it. In this story, Kukui was a Trainer once, and he grew very close to his Growlithe, who later evolved into Arcanine. Kukui can only understand this pokemon. 

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole equals Russ' asshole  
cunt equals Russ' asshole   
*Note* The terms butthole and cunt will both be used for Russ' asshole.  
breeder equals what Riolu calls Russ   
*Note* Riolu will call Russ slut, breeder, and other terms. There won't be only one.  
cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid 

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship, Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Possible pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairing - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario)  
Secondary pairing - Russ/Spike (male Cat hybrid/male Quilus)  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

 

*\ / CHAPTER I (Part 2) / \\*  
Gaining a Starter and First Bonding

 

Prof. Kukui, Alola region, Iki town, Kukui's building, January 3 (10:02) --

 

I watched the boy and the pokemon with interest. When the boy sucked Riolu's dick into his mouth, I moaned, palmed my dick which was hard as a rock, pulled out a poke ball, and released a pokemon.

The pokemon that emerged from the ball was my male Arcanine. The pokemon sniffed the air, glanced toward the Cat-boy and the Riolu, then came over to me.  
He sniffed at my crotch and growled in pleasure. 'Strip like the whore we both know you are.'  
I shivered all over and stripped quickly. 

Once I was completely naked, Arcanine came over to my ass, sniffed it, used a paw to spread the cheeks, and started eating it out. I moaned loudly and trembled all over. The pokemon ate me out for a while, then pulled his tongue from my ass. At that point, I heard voices, and looked over to see Riolu talking to the Cat-boy. I couldn't understand what the fighting type was saying to the boy, but knew it was talking to him. 

 

Russ, Alola region, Iki town, Kukui's building, January 3 (10:15) --

 

Riolu spoke again. 'You belong to me and you're my slut. You are to call me Alpha and always refer to me as such. If you choose a name I like you may call me by that when we're around others and I'm not using you.'

I nodded eagerly.  
Riolu pointed to its dick. 'This is my dick.'  
I nodded.   
It pointed to my cock. 'That's your cock.

You are to use these words. Anyone else's dick is their dick, only yours' is to be called cock.'  
I nodded.

Riolu pointed to the slowly drying cum on my stomach. 'That's your cream.'  
I nodded.  
'You swallowed my cum earlier. You're the only one that has cream, since you're submissive and a Cat-boy.' Riolu said.

It was silent for a moment.   
'What is your name slut?' Riolu asked.  
"Russ Alpha,"

Riolu nodded. 'I prefer to call you slut for now. ... Do you have any ideas on what to call things?'  
I thought for a moment. 

Finally, I came up with something.   
I pointed to my mouth, then my throat. "They're my fuckhole."  
Riolu growled in approval. 

I turned around, spread my ass-cheeks with one hand, and pointed to the hole hidden behind them with the other. "That's my butthole."  
Riolu came over to me, shoved me to the ground on my stomach, and put his paws on my ass. 'I prefer cunt for that hole.

You look like you need to be fucked hard little slut.'  
Riolu practically purred out the last part. I whimpered and shivered.

We stayed like that for several seconds.  
'Why do you smell different than the other man in this room?' Riolu asked.  
I blinked. It took me several seconds to understand the question. 

Finally, I lay my arms out in front of me, turned my head toward the pokemon, and started talking.   
"I'm a Cat hybrid (sometimes called Cat-boys, since there are no female Cat hybrids,) and am only half human.

The man, who's name is Kukui, did a blood test on me earlier. He says that according to the results, I can't have kids (or rather, can't carry them). I don't really understand what that means, or how it relates to pokemon."

Riolu was silent for a few minutes.  
'You smell more feral than the human man. I don't think your lack of being able to carry kids has anything to do with the other strange smell that comes from you.' Riolu explained.

I blinked, not having expected that. I knew I smelled different than humans (with cat DNA, how could I not?) but I had no idea what the 'other smell' was.  
'Why do you smell different from Kukui?' Riolu asked again.

I thought for a moment. An idea came to me and I felt my skin heat up even more.  
I pushed my ass into the air. "Watch,"  
Riolu growled in agreement. "I will."

Once I had confirmation that I was being watched, I spread my ass-cheeks, pushed a finger into my butthole, held it there for a few seconds, and pulled it out. I moved my hand in front of my face, saw the light pink cream-like substance coating my finger (which I'd expected,) and showed it to the pokemon.  
"My butthole gets wet like a girls' pussy, but according to the test Kukui did, I can't get pregnant."

Riolu was quiet for a bit, probably thinking about what I'd said, then laid its head on my ass. It picked up its head a few seconds later and started licking my ass-cheeks, making me shiver. Not soon after, Riolu spread my cheeks with its paws and licked my butthole.

I moaned loudly.  
'I order you to never keep sounds quiet (unless I say otherwise,) and to always cum when you can.' Riolu ordered.  
I nodded eagerly, loving how he seemed to get off on ordering me around. He did own me like he'd said (which I really found hot, being 'owned,') so it was only natural to command and order me to do things.

I watched, as Riolu started licking my butthole vigorously. It did this for several seconds, then shoved its tongue inside the hole. I whimpered, cute little aroused mewls leaving my mouth. 

The pokemon dug its claws into my hips, keeping me in place. This made me feel even sluttier.   
*... I'm reeeeeeeeally close ...*

Riolu ate me out for what felt like several minutes, and I came four times during it. Finally, the pokemon pulled its tongue from my butthole.  
'Your cunt is so needy and sloppy riiiiight now slut,' Riolu practically growled.   
I mewled in agreement.  
'Are you a virgin slut?' Riolu asked.

I didn't answer and whimpered in protest, wanting the tongue back in my butthole. Riolu repeated the question.  
I forced myself to focus on the pokemon and nodded. "I've sucked dick before (only on a human though,) and have never had anything other than fingers and a toy dick up my butt."

Riolu growled in approval. 'I'll be happy to fix that. I'll ... I believe the term is 'pop your cherry' as the humans would say.'  
I nodded and whimpered, feeling my butthole get even wetter at the thought of it fucking me. 

"Please make me your fuck-toy," I begged the pokemon.  
Riolu growled and dragged its claws across my ass-cheeks hard, no doubt leaving scratch marks. A soft pleasured meow left my lips.

The pokemon licked the area he'd marked up with his claws. 'No slut, you're my breeder.'  
This confused me. "Why Alpha? I can't have your kids."

'That's how it is, despite that.' Riolu explained.   
I moaned in agreement and pushed my ass a little higher, hoping he'd pay attention to it again.

I lay there for a moment, waiting. Finally, Riolu rubbed his hard, leaking dick (which I could tell by the wetness that dripped onto me,) against my ass. I pressed my ass up against his leaking meat. 

The pokemon continued to rub himself against me for a bit, then moved up my body (pre-cum dribbling onto my skin where-ever it touched,) and stopped at my head, its dick dripping liquid onto my neck. Riolu sucked on one of my ears and bit down hard. I mewled like a little naughty, aroused kitty at the attention.

The pokemon removed its teeth from my ear, its dick still leaking all over my neck.  
'Your purpose is to be my breeder, and you'll do whatever I want.' Riolu growled into the ear he'd just bitten.   
"Do you own me?"  
'Yeeeeees,' Riolu growled into my ear.   
I mewled, creaming all over myself. 

Riolu licked my ear, getting my attention. 'How many?'  
I had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean Alpha?"  
'How many times did you cream yourself while being eaten out like the slutty kitty you are?' Riolu asked. 

I reached down to run my fingers through some of the cream on my belly and slowly licked it off. "Four times,"  
Riolu licked my cheek. 'I'll need to get better. I want you to cream yourself more while I eat out your cunt.' Riolu said.   
I moaned softly in agreement. 

'Relax and spread your legs.' Riolu commanded.   
I did that.   
Riolu spread my ass-cheeks with his paws. 'I'm going to make you my cock sleeve.'

I shuddered and mewled, my cock spewing several drops of pre-cum.  
'You're so slutty, and we both know you love it.' Riolu commented. 

I felt my butthole get wetter, all this talk about how much of a slut I was turning me on even more. "I feel like a dirty little kitty."  
Riolu growled in approval. 'You're my dirty little kitty.'

I moaned and Riolu shoved a paw into my butthole. With all the prep the pokemon'd done, it slid in easily. I growled softly in pleasure, then started purring.

The pokemon pushed his paw in and out of my butthole a few times, then pulled it out. Riolu climbed off me and walked over to my face. It positioned its paw (which was now covered in light pink slick,) in front of my mouth.

'Suck on it like it's my dick and clean it.' Riolu ordered.   
I got to work on that eagerly. 

I had just gotten the paw to what I thought was clean, when Riolu pulled it out. I whimpered at the loss.  
Riolu growled dominantly, staring into my eyes. 'It's time for you to become my cock sleeve.'

I moaned in delight, arched my back, and slid a hand down to play with myself.  
Riolu growled in warning. 'You are not to touch yourself.'  
I groaned in disappointment, but moved my hand away from my cock. 

The pokemon moved back to my ass, making me feel a little better. It rubbed its dick across my ass, getting it wet with its pre-cum. It did this for a bit, then shoved its dick into my butthole. 

We both shuddered and moaned at the contact. The pokemon pushed hard, its dick sliding slowly inside me. When it was all the way in, we both growled in pleasure. Mine was clearly submissive and needy and its’ was dominant as all hell. 

With that done, Riolu started fucking me. Its claws dug into my hips hard enough to break the skin, holding me down. I whimpered and mewled, moving my head into what I instinctively knew to be an obviously submissive position. Riolu growled in pleasure at that and fucked me harder. 

The fucking went on for quite a while. Riolu deposited six loads of cum into me, then stopped. I had no idea how many times I'd creamed myself, but it was at least more than four. 

It pulled out. 'Stay put,'  
Riolu came over to stand in front of my face.  
It grabbed my neck. 'Look at me,'  
I did. 

Riolu's eyes met mine, and I saw myself through its eyes. A few images of Riolu fucking me flashed before my eyes. I noticed that I looked like a submissive bitch in heat in all of them. I was pleased by that. 

Next, Riolu showed me an image of my completely used butthole. What appeared to be a small bucketload of cum gushed from the well-used and stretched out reddened hole. Seeing that made me mewl loudly and I felt my cock plump to full-capacity and bump against my stomach immediately. 

Through the haze of renewed lust from seeing the images, I heard Riolu growl in warning. I forced myself to focus and saw him step in front of me.   
*... What's he doing? …*

It took me a few minutes to figure that out. Finally, I spotted Kukui staring at us from across the room. The man was naked, had cum streaked all across his belly, chest, and inner thighs, and there was an Arcanine, a fire type Dad also had at home, behind him.

Riolu growled. 'The man's been watching us. He got fucked himself while doing it.'  
I blinked.   
*How did I not notice that?*

Kukui shook his head, the movement getting my attention.   
The man smirked. "I liked watching you kid, you're a hot submissive bitch."  
Riolu growled at Kukui. I reached out and grabbed the pokemon, pulling him against my side. He resisted at first, then relaxed a little. 

"Can you sit up? I'd like to talk to you about something." Kukui said.   
I groaned in disappointment, but sat up, arranging Riolu so he was sitting on my lap. I turned to Kukui and nodded for him to speak.

"You can participate in the Ultra program if you want. In doing so, you can choose a Secondary Starter. This second pokemon will still function as a Starter, but will be subordinate to your current Starter." Kukui explained. 

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded.  
Kukui gestured toward the desk. "Choose from one of the five pokemon still left,"  
I started toward the desk. Riolu growled, but let me go. To be honest, the possessive/protective behavior he'd been displaying made me feel kinda good.

Riolu followed me to the desk. I didn't mind. I liked the feel of my still-hard cock against my belly, of Riolu's eyes on me, of sticky cream on my stomach and chest, and especially of cum dripping out of my ass like I was a well-used slutty kitty.  
*I should bring up 'slutty kitty' as one of the things Riolu can call me later,*

I examined the poke balls. They were the same as before, there was just one less unadorned poke ball. I decided to forgo one of the Alola Starters again. I grabbed one of the normal-looking poke balls, glanced down at Riolu for its approval, got it in the form of a growl, and tossed the ball in the air.

An orange pokemon with what looked like spikes or maybe quills on its head, back, and tail appeared. It was a pokemon I'd never seen before. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kukui gently push himself away from his Arcanine (its dick popped out of his ass with a wet squishing sound,) go over to a bookshelf, and grab a book.

The professor slowly and cautiously moved over to me, his posture non-threatening, and held the book out.   
"All the information I have on that pokemon's in here." Kukui explained.  
I glanced down at the book he'd given me, discovering that it was actually a dark blue spiral notebook. 

I opened it to the first page and read:  
This journal holds all the information I can find and have gathered through various methods on newly-discovered pokemon. I've written up these entries in the hope that someone will be able to use the information one day.

I turned the page and read:  
Pokemon #803 Quilus.   
Type(s): Fighting/ice  
Gender: Quilus is only male (as far as studies have shown)  
Classification: Icy Hedgehog pokemon  
Height 2'02 Weight 18.5 lbs.  
Abilities: Long reach, Protean, Stamina

Long reach: The pokemon uses its moves without making contact with the target.  
Protean: Before the pokemon uses a move, it becomes a pure pokemon of that type.  
Stamina: The user's Defense is raised when it's attacked.

Description:   
Quilus is an orange, mammalian, hedgehog-like pokemon. It has dark orange fur, a light blue chest, tan face, and a small black nose. Its eyes have a dark blue iris, light green pupils, and light blue sclera. It has sharp quills on its head and back and small, pointed, dark orange ears with tan insides on top of its head. It has small, sharp black claws on its paws, which have four finger-like appendages. Its tail is covered in quills and the same color as most of its body. Its paws are black and devoid of quills.

It prefers to attack from a distance. When using ice-type attacks, the quills on its body turn icy blue. When fighting, a light blue icy mist surrounds its body.

Underneath the description was a picture of a mostly dark orange furred hedgehog with quills on its head, back, and tail, and black paws.

*Why does the entry seem incomplete? It's also different from the other ones I read earlier, which is odd,*

Before I could ask Kukui about it Quilus started toward me. Riolu growled menacingly at him and moved to stand in front of me, but the orange pokemon didn't back down. In fact, he looked determined, but neutral (neither submissive nor dominant). I wasn't sure how I knew that, but since I was part cat, that was probably how. 

Riolu and Quilus stared at each other for a while, then Riolu growled and stepped aside. I blinked, not having expected that. I wasn't sure what the staring'd been about, but they seemed to have come to some kind of agreement.

Quilus came up to me, his eyes roaming my body hungrily. I felt very exposed, but not violated, by that. The orange pokemon looked up and stared into my eyes. 

'I'm male, and you're my kitty.' Quilus said.  
I glanced at Riolu, it nodded in confirmation, and I tilted my head in submission at Quilus. 

Quilus smirked. 'Get on your hands and knees kitty.'  
I did that. Riolu growled, but didn't stop me. I turned my head so I could watch the orange pokemon.

Quilus jumped onto my back, making me shudder slightly in pleasure. I felt dominated by that somehow. I found that a little odd, but didn't question it.

Quilus started moving down my body. He made it to my ass quickly and pulled the cheeks apart with his paws. He made a pleased noise that sounded like a cross between a purr and a growl at whatever he saw. 

'Have you just been bred like the slut you clearly are?' Quilus asked.  
I felt my body get hotter with the arousal hearing those words produced when I heard that, my cock starting to drip pre-cum.  
"Yes,"

Riolu spoke up. 'You are to call Quilus Alpha, or the name he agrees to be called.'  
Quilus made that purring growl sound in agreement.  
"Okay,"

The next thing I knew, Quilus was burying his nose between my ass-cheeks. He sniffed loudly.  
'You look well-used and perfect for me.' Quilus said.

I shivered in pleasure and mewled softly when I heard that.   
'You'll take any thick dick up your ass won't you kitty?' Quilus teased.

I glanced at Riolu and it shrugged.  
"Yes, as long as Riolu-Alpha allows it."  
Quilus made a pleased noise at that.

A few seconds later, Quilus jumped off my back and moved in front of my face.   
'Get my dick out of its sheath.' the orange pokemon ordered. 

I eagerly reached out a hand to get started, but a glare from Quilus stopped me. I whimpered, lay flat on my stomach, and curled up submissively, not sure what he wanted. Riolu growled and came over to us.   
It turned to Quilus. 'Verbal is better for him.

... If I ever see you scaring him like that again I'll kill you myself.'  
I saw Quilus nod and Riolu moved off to the side. 

Quilus turned to me, gently stroked my cheek, and tried to get my attention. At first I whimpered, not wanting him to touch me. Eventually though, Quilus made that purring growl, which relaxed me slightly.

Finally, I raised my head to meet his tri-colored eyes.  
'Yeah, that's a good little kitty. I'm sorry for scaring you,' Quilus said.   
I nodded, but didn't speak. 

Quilus stroked my cheek again and pointed to his groin. 'Do you like sucking dick?'  
My mouth watered and I nodded vigorously.  
Quilus smirked softly. 'Lick and run your teeth across my sheath until my dick pops free, then suck it. You can suck down three loads if you want.'

I moaned loudly, reached out my hand, and grabbed his hip to have something to hold onto. I glanced at Quilus for permission, he nodded, and I started working on his sheath. In no time, I coaxed his dick out and began to suck it. Quilus moaned and gently bucked his hips into my fuckhole. 

I sucked his dick for a while, loving the feel of it in my fuckhole.  
*... His dick's ... slightly shorter than Riolu's, but ... a little thicker ...*

Several minutes later, the orange pokemon came down my fuckhole. I kept sucking, getting him hard again in very little time. I kept going until I'd greedily sucked down three loads. After I'd swallowed the third load, Quilus pulled his dick out of my mouth, making me whine in protest. 

Quilus looked at Riolu. The fighting type growled, made a rude gesture at Quilus, and came over to me.  
Riolu touched my hip. 'Quilus will use you now.

Despite this, I'm your main Alpha. You're not his breeder, but his ... kitty as he calls you.' Riolu said.

'Quilus is submissive to me, but not to you. I have top priority, but Quilus can also use you.' Riolu finished.   
I didn't really understand everything (it was extremely hard to think at the moment,) but I'd understood most of it. I nodded. 

Riolu stepped back and sat down, watching me. Quilus must've taken that as his cue to continue and he came back to my ass, spreading the cheeks once more.   
He licked at the cum in my butthole a few times. 'Lay flat on your stomach.'  
I meowed softly and laid down like instructed, turning my head to watch Quilus. 

The orange pokemon positioned himself over my ass, then gently pushed his dick into my butthole. I arched and moaned, my body even more sensitive than when Riolu'd popped my cherry, and I now knew what being fucked felt like. Quilus glanced at Riolu, the black-furred pokemon nodded, and Quilus started fucking me. I was a little worried his quills might hurt me, but they were all soft and had lost their sharpness. 

Quilus began by fucking me with shallow thrusts.  
I quickly got annoyed with that. "More,"  
Quilus grabbed my hips roughly and gave me what I wanted--more. I mewled and rolled my head from side to side, glad he'd listened to me. 

Quilus fucked me for a while (it's not like I could concentrate enough to keep track of the time). Finally, after I'd taken four loads up my butthole, Quilus pulled out and rolled off to the side. I'd cum three times myself. 

A few seconds later, I heard a soft growl, turned my head toward the noise, and saw Riolu next to me.  
'Carefully roll onto your back.' Riolu said.  
I did.

Riolu touched my cock, which was still hard. 'How many?'  
I smiled lazily. "Three for Quilus and more than four with you."  
Quilus growled in annoyance nearby. We both ignored him. 

Riolu leaned down and sucked my cock into its mouth. I moaned and mewled in pleasure, loving it.   
It made me cum twice. 'Spread your legs.'  
I did so eagerly.

'Put your knees against your chest so I can get at your cunt.' Riolu ordered.   
I meowed cutely, my tail flicked invitingly, and I did as instructed. The fighting type stuck his head under me and lapped at my butthole. After a few licks, it moved out from under me, lined itself up, and shoved its dick into my gaping, sloppy, wet butthole. 

I moaned loudly and threw my head back in submission. Riolu growled in approval, pulled its dick almost all the way out, and started fucking me hard. I responded to that by wrapping my tail around its waist and begging for more. 

Riolu used me for a while, making me mewl, moan, whimper, and purr in pleasure. It dumped eight loads into me and then pulled out. Then it jumped onto my chest, climbed my body, made its way to my left shoulder, and bit down hard, drawing blood. I could distinctly remember cumming six times myself while it'd fucked me. 

It pulled back after a bit, leaving what felt like a deep, bloody bite wound. I'd loved being bitten the whole time and was very obviously hard again. Riolu growled and glared at Quilus, Arcanine, and Kukui (in that order). The message was clear: he's mine, not yours'.

The room was quiet for a few minutes. Then Riolu climbed down my body, nuzzled my still-hard cock, and sucked it into its mouth. It made me cum once, then let my cock slip from its mouth. I smiled up at Riolu in thanks. 

Kukui cleared his throat, getting my attention. This spurred Riolu and Quilus into action. They both growled (Riolu's louder and angrier than Quilus'). The orange pokemon came to stand next to me and Riolu moved in front of me protectively. 

Kukui made himself seem non-threatening. "Quilus is a newly-discovered pokemon that I want to continue to study. I've done all the studying I can at my lab, and further data will require the pokemon to battle and grow.

Will you help out with that part? It'll involve field research, which you can do as a traveling Trainer."  
I nodded.  
*It shouldn't be too hard,*

*... Dad mentioned that it helps pokemon and their Trainers become closer and grow stronger if the pokemon have individual names. He said just calling a Pikachu "Pikachu" isn't enough. It's a good idea then to give Riolu and Quilus names,*

I thought for a moment, then came up with some.  
"How does Coal sound Riolu? What about Spike for you Quilus?"

Riolu spoke. 'That is a male name yes? I'm male slut,'  
I nodded.  
Riolu growled in approval. 'You may call me that,'  
Quilus did that purring growl. 'I like that name kitty,'

Kukui went over to the desk, opened a drawer, rummaged inside it, carefully and slowly came over to me, and held out a package. I stepped around Riolu to get to him and took it.   
"The donator gave strict instructions for the first person to get a Starter this morning to be given that package. I don't know what's in it, but I was assured that there'll be an explanation inside for that person (you)." Kukui explained. 

After, Kukui went back to the desk, took something else from the drawer he'd gone through previously, came back over to me, and handed me a dark green circular object.   
"That's the Alola Pokedex. I've set up a special program on it that'll record data on Quilus and compile a Pokedex entry for it while it grows and is trained. This Quilus is the first I've been able to study, but I've seen another in the wild before." Kukui explained.

I nodded that I understood.  
"Great! Can you fill the Pokedex for me?" Kukui asked.  
*Why the fuck not? It couldn't hurt.*  
"I'll do it."

Riolu growled, getting my attention. I turned to him.   
'Get the Trainers' clothing. Request the Girls' clothing, it has hot pink panties.'

I liked that idea a lot. I didn't like wearing boxers much (especially outside the house,) but I'd worn panties a few times and had enjoyed how slutty, dirty, and girly it'd made me feel. I was able to get ahold of some to try on 'cause Dad had a few stashed in the house for some reason.  
*I don’t wanna become a girl, I just like how that felt.* 

I relayed the request to Kukui.  
'I only want you to wear the panties,' Riolu added.   
I explained that to Kukui. 

Kukui nodded. "The Girls' clothing also comes with a pink bra."  
"I just want the panties."

Kukui went back to the drawer, grabbed something, came over to me, and held it out. I put the Pokedex on top of the package I was already holding, then took it. I looked at what Kukui'd given me and saw a pair of hot pink panties. With the build I had, they should fit, if a little snugly. 

"What's the male Trainer clothing like?"  
"Male Trainers wear boxers with a hole cut out in the front for their Starter pokemon to ride and stay warm in. They come in a variety of colors.

As a Trainer, you can only wear the Trainers' clothes, whatever shoes/socks you want, a Poke ball belt if you have one, any jewelry you may have and want to wear, and something to block the sun, like a hat or bandanna, as stated by the Trainers' rules." Kukui explained.   
I nodded that I understood. 

Riolu put a hand on my thigh, getting my attention. 'Ask him if he has other female clothing for you to wear.'  
That didn't bother me at all. I'd secretly hoped I'd find someone who wanted to feminize me by having me wear girls' clothing someday.

"Riolu's asking if you have any other female clothing I can wear."  
"All upcoming Trainers shed the clothes they came in here. Some left theirs', so I have a stock of female and male clothing you can look at." Kukui explained. 

I nodded. Kukui walked over to a wall, pressed a button, a door appeared, he opened it, and dragged out a box. He brought it over to us. 

Riolu wandered over to the box and started going through its contents. He picked out pair of hot pink panties with the words "cock sleeve" on them x 1, pair of dark pink male booty shorts with the words "fuck me" on them x 1, and hot pink mini-skirt x 1. 

 

\--------------------------------

Songs for this chapter:  
09 Iki Town (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
11 Mahalo trail (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)   
14 Lillie's theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
07 Professor Kukui's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid

Pokemon nicknames:  
Coal equals Russ' Riolu  
Spike equals Russ' Quilus

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut, breeder, or cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole, cunt equals Russ' asshole  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship, Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Possible pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairings - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario) - primary  
Russ/Spike (male Cat hybrid/male Quilus) - secondary  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER II (Part 1) / \\*  
A Rival, Trading, Another Alpha, and a Festival

 

Russ, Alola region, Iki town, Kukui's building, January 3 (12:10) --

 

Riolu took the panties, package, and Pokedex from me and set them on the ground.  
He spoke. 'You should put the Trainers' panties on.'  
'The way you've been acting slut, I should make you wear the 'fuck me' shorts.' Riolu teased.  
I shrugged. "As long as Alpha approves, I'll let any male pokemon fuck me."

'Unless I say otherwise, anytime you're told to put on clothing, you'll do so without trying to clean yourself up first.' Coal added.  
'The purpose of you wearing clothes from now on is to get them dirty with cream, cum, and other sexual fluids.' Coal explained.   
I nodded that I understood.

'How does hearing that make you feel?' the fighting type asked.  
"It makes me feel naughty and very dirty Alpha."

I suddenly felt empty inside, my body needing to be fucked and fillled again.  
"Please make my cunt even sloppier Alpha," I begged.  
I bit my lip, not wanting to say the next thing I knew I should. "We should leave after that."

Riolu nodded in agreement. 'Lay down on your stomach like a good little cock sleeve.'  
I meowed in pleasure, doing that eagerly. I turned my head so I could watch my Alpha. 

I felt my cunt getting wet at the idea of being fucked again. Coal climbed on top of me, spread my ass-cheeks, sniffed between them loudly, and licked at my butthole a few times. After, he slid his tongue into my butthole and lapped up some of the cum there.

A few seconds later, Coal pulled his tongue out. 'I love seeing you with such a sloppy, gaping, needy, wet cunt.'  
I moaned loudly in agreement.  
'It's very hot knowing that my slut gets bred by others, but still desperately wants to be my cock sleeve.' Riolu said.  
I mewled loudly in agreement, a long stream of light pink slick dribbling out of my cunt.

Coal licked up the stream and swallowed it. The next thing I knew, Riolu was walking to my front and turning my face toward him.  
He growled. 'Suck my dick.'  
I reached out, took hold of Coal's hips, and sucked his hard, furry, leaking meat into my mouth.

I quickly sucked Coal's dick to the back of my throat. After that, it was just a matter of time before he'd cum. I sucked him then, making sure to keep him as deep down my fuckhole as possible. 

In very little time, I managed to suck three loads out of him. After I'd swallowed the third load down Coal pulled his dick out, making me whimper in protest.  
Riolu smirked and shoved his dick back into my fuckhole. 'Get me hard again.'  
I quickly got to work on that. 

It didn't take very long for him to get hard again. Finally, Coal pulled his dick out and came all over my face.  
'You look good with cum on your face slut. ... You're such a naughty kitty.' Riolu remarked.   
I meowed in agreement. 

Coal returned to my ass and rubbed his still-leaking meat across it, making me moan and whimper at the delicious wetness. 'You need a good hard pounding, or you'll forget what it's like to have your main Alpha fuck you.'  
I didn't think that was true (being fucked by Riolu was definitely different -and better- than being fucked by Quilus,) but I whimpered and moaned in agreement anyway. Riolu growled in approval at that and spread my ass-cheeks again. 

I turned my head and watched as Coal rubbed his dick along my butt-crack from end to end, getting it soaked with his pre-cum. I mewled softly at the attention, feeling my cunt get even wetter. A few seconds later, I felt a thick stream of slick dribble out of my cunt. 

Riolu rutted against my butt-crack for a bit. Soon after, he came all over it, making the deliciously slutty and already wet area even dirtier.  
'You're such a good little breeder,' Coal growled out.  
Then he shoved his dick into my cunt hard. 

We both gasped at the intense contact. Riolu pushed hard, his dick sliding in to the hilt in barely a few seconds. He grabbed my hips in a grip harsh enough to leave bruises, then started fucking me.

I moaned, meowed, whimpered, and shuddered in pleasure as he fucked me. While his dick pounded away at my cunt, Coal's mouth and teeth were busy leaving deep bite marks and hickeys along my back. At some point, I begged "harder," and he gave it to me. 

Riolu deposited ten loads of cum in my cunt, then stopped. Said needy hole was now nice and sloppy. I distinctly remembered cumming at least 12 times myself. It was hard to tell; I'd lost track after creamy load number 12. 

'How many?' Riolu asked, having not pulled out yet.   
I didn't answer right away. I lay underneath him, meowing and whimpering, my body still shaking from all the abuse and pleasure.

Finally, I answered. "At least twelve times Alpha,"  
'I'm doing better if you came that many times slut.' Riolu remarked.   
I mewled loudly in agreement. 

Coal pulled out. I turned my head to watch. Several thick streams of cum flowed out of my cunt as his dick popped free.

I loved how it felt, the sticky, wet symbol of his dominance right there on my skin.  
Before I could think on that more, Coal came over to my face and grabbed my neck. 'Look at me cock sleeve.'  
I nodded, guessed he wanted me to look him in the eyes, and looked at the purple orbs. Our eyes met.

The first thing I saw when our gazes met was an image of my monstrously stretched, sloppy, twitching, well-fucked, drenched, dirtied butthole through Riolu's eyes. The next was of me, getting fucked by Coal. I looked like a naughty, needy, slutty little Cat-boy in that shot. I moaned at the imagery, another thick stream of cum seeping from between my ass-cheeks. 

'Your cunt is so used that you'll be dripping cum for hours.' Riolu said, stopping the pictures I was seeing.   
I moaned and mewled loudly at that. "I'd fucking love that Alpha."  
Coal smirked. 'I bet you would slut. You're so tempting, I might just make you leave this place with no clothes on.'

I meowed cutely in arousal at that idea.  
Riolu growled possessively. 'I want you covered up for a bit. ... Soak those panties for me cock sleeve.'  
I groaned in disappointment, not wanting to wear the pink fabric now, but nodded to my Alpha. 

Before I could do anything else, Coal went back to my ass, climbed on top of me, spread my ass-cheeks, and nuzzled into the wet, messy, muck that was the area behind.  
He did that for a bit, then ordered. 'Hold your ass-cheeks open.'  
I did that.

Coal started rutting against my open and exposed ass-cheeks. In no time, he came twice all over the spread, messy area. Feeling that made me mmoan several times and cream myself twice in a row. Then Coal pulled out, and what felt like an entire load of cum spilled out of my butthole.

Riolu patted my ass and growled in approval. 'I'm ready to leave now breeder.'  
I whined in disappointment.   
'We'll make several stops each day during the journey so I can fuck and use you.' Coal assured me.  
I felt better after hearing that. 

A few seconds later, Coal slapped my ass hard with both his paws. 'It's time for the slutty kitty to get up.'  
I purred softly and slowly rolled onto my back. The new position made me realize just how gooey and sticky my stomach and chest were. I loved it. 

Coal must've seen something he didn't like, 'cause he growled in anger and straddled my crotch. 'You need some cum on and between your thighs little cock sleeve.'  
I whimpered and meowed in agreement. The fighting type started rutting against me, his dick dripping thick lines of pre-cum all over my skin. 

Riolu did this for a while. During that time, he came all over my thighs, inner thighs (which is what he must've meant by 'in between,') and face.   
After, Coal came over to my face and licked off some of the cum. 'I'm satisfied.'  
Then he rubbed his dick thoroughly along my neck, his meat still leaking, and came all over it.

When that was done, Riolu climbed down my body, stopping at my belly.  
He ran his paws over the gooey, sticky flesh. 'There's a nice bulge here. ... You're now officially my breeder, since there's a bump on your bellly from all the cum I've put into you.'

*What's ... he talking ... about?*  
I slid a hand down to my stomach to see what he was talking about. I moved my hand over my belly, feeling a bulge there. It was rather large. I moaned loudly upon realizing that, feeling cum gush out of my cunt. 

Movement got my attention. I looked down, and could see Coal getting off me. He walked off and picked up a pair of pink panties from the floor.

He brought them to me. 'They're the Trainers' panties.'  
'Put them on,' Riolu ordered.  
"Yes Alpha,"  
I carefully sat up and sensually slid them on. Coal growled in approval. 

Next, I watched him pick up the black muscle shirt I'd come here in and the other clothes he'd wanted for me.  
Riolu brought them to me. 'Put these in your pack.'  
I got up, found the pack a little ways away (I had no idea how or when it'd gotten there,) unzipped it, and stashed the new clothes inside.

Coal moved off, grabbed something, and came back to me. He handed it to me. I looked down to see what it was. 

It was the shoes and socks I'd worn before I'd stripped earlier.  
'Put them on,' Coal ordered.  
I blinked at him. 

'I wouldn't want my breeder to get injured because his feet weren't covered.' Riolu explained.   
I sat down and put them on. Then I stood up. 

There was a sharp whistle of appreciation. I turned, seeing it'd come from Kukui. The noise got the attention of both my pokemon, Coal moving to stand in front of me protectively. Quilus, who'd been silent and a non-participant in the sexual stuff with me for a while now, came over and stood in front of me as well.

Kukui held his hands up in surrender. "I need to know your full name and age."  
I gestured for my pokemon to relax. "Russ Nearguard, and I'm twelve."

"Can I have your Pokedex? I'm going to register you as a Trainer." Kukui asked.  
I searched for it, found it on the ground near where my shirt'd been, and handed it to him. 

Kukui took the Pokedex over to the desk, set it down, tapped on the computer's keyboard, and typed for a bit.  
When done, Kukui turned to me. "Do you want to do the Island challenge?"  
"What is it?"

Kukui started explaining. "There are several Island Kahunas, like Hala. Each Trainer must do the trials of the Trial captains, mini-Kahunas if you will, for each island before taking the Grand trial with the Kahuna.

There are four islands. This island, Melemele, only has one Trial captain. His name's Ilima."

I was silent for a moment, absorbing the information.  
"I'll do it."  
Kukui smiled. "Good!"   
Kukui turned back to the computer and typed on the keyboard again.

A couple minutes later, Kukui spoke up. "I put you down for the Ultra program too, like we discussed earlier."  
*What is it exactly?*  
"What is it? You told me a little, but not enough to really understand what it is."

Kukui turned to me and started explaining. "The Ultra program is something new that started up in Alola a few months ago. Within this program, one can take two pokemon as Starters, but you already knew that. As part of this program, a series of Pokemon Gyms has opened up.

These Gyms either have very 'special' ways of battling, or have their matches as double battles. This means two of the Gym leader's pokemon vs. two of the Trainer's pokemon. This type of battle can have up to six participants per person, but that many is rare.

There are ten Gyms. Each one has a type or type-theme, like dark for instance."

"As proof of defeating a Gym, there are Gym badges. There are also 'special' prizes the leaders give Trainers for winning as well." Kukui finished.

Kukui produced a small machine and hooked it up to the computer with a cable.   
He typed on the keyboard, then turned to me. "What region did you live in before coming to Alola?"  
"Kalos,"  
Kukui typed on the keyboard for a bit.

A few minutes later, Kukui took a camera from the open drawer of the desk and came over to me. "I need to take your picture."  
Coal and Spike growled at him.  
I knelt down, touching each pokemon on the head. "Don't attack Kukui,"

I stood up and turned to Kukui. "What's the picture for?"  
"I'm making you an Alola passport and need your picture for it." Kukui explained.   
I waved a hand. "Go ahead then,"  
Kukui took the picture. 

With that done, Kukui walked back to the desk, pulled out a cord from the still-open drawer, connected it to the camera on one end, and connected the other to the computer. He typed on the keyboard for a while, then stopped. I watched him work. 

Several seconds later, something popped out of a slot on the small machine Kukui'd hooked up to the computer. Kukui grabbed it, took something else from the drawer, opened what he'd grabbed and slid the printed thing inside it, came over to me, and handed it all to me. I looked down at it. 'It' was a small black book. 

"That's your Alola passport. I put your picture inside it. Don't lose it," Kukui explained. 

He went back to the desk, grabbed my Pokedex, and gave it to me.  
"Thanks,"  
I stowed the Pokedex and passport in a small pocket at the front of my pack.

Kukui turned to me. "It's common for male Trainers to get fucked by male wild pokemon, so be ready for that. ... Some of the trials even involve Trainers getting fucked by pokemon for them to pass."  
I nodded and thanked him for the info. 

Riolu growled, getting my attention. He went over to some shredded fabric that was lying on the ground and I followed. I glanced down, seeing that the fabric was the remains of the black booty shorts I'd come here in.

I knelt down and fished the three poke balls of the pokemon I'd caught earlier, Charmander's ball, and the Sparkling stone from the scraps of fabric.  
I turned to Riolu. "Thanks Coal,"

I returned to my pack, unzipped the pocket I'd put the Pokedex in, slid the Sparkling stone inside it, and zipped the pocket closed. I unzipped the pocket where I'd put everything else, rummaged around inside it, and pulled out the PB belt. I retrieved the poke balls from the ground and put them into four slots on the PB belt.

Kukui came over to me and handed me two poke balls. "They're the ones Riolu and Quilus came in,"  
I thanked him and put them on the belt with the others. I donned the belt, placing it around the top of my hips, which put it along the top edge of the panties I was wearing. I yanked on the panties until the belt felt comfortable, then shouldered my pack.

Movement caught my eye. It was Riolu, and he was moving over to something on the ground. I couldn't see what it was.

Coal picked the object up, brought it over to me, and held it out. I took it, discovering it was my X-Trans. It was still inside its pink case. I thanked Coal, checked the case over, discovered it had a clip on the back, and clipped it to the side of my panties.

Riolu then walked off again. He came back to me carrying the package Kukui’d given me earlier. He handed it to me, I removed my pack, unzipped the biggest pocket, put the package inside, zipped it, and donned the pack once more.

I turned to Kukui, waved good-bye, and left the building through the same door I'd come in. Coal and Spike followed me out. 

\- - -

I stopped outside.   
*I should go back home and give Charmander back to Dad.*  
I started back toward Route 1, knowing home was beyond it. My pokemon followed me. 

\- - - 

As I entered Route 1, a Trainer came up to me. They were male, and had dark skin, black hair tied back in a short ponytail with an orange band, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing yellow boxers, orange sandals, and had a black pack slung across his shoulders.

"Hi, my name's Hau. What's yours?" he asked. 

I turned to the newly-named Hau. "Russ,"  
"Are you a Trainer? If so, are you doing the Island trials?" Hau asked. 

*This guy talks waaaaaaaaaaaaay too much,*  
I forced my face to remain neutral, not betraying my irritation. "Yes I'm a Trainer, and yes, I'm doing the Island Trials. ... I'm doing the Ultra program too."  
Hau nodded. 

It was silent for a bit.  
Hau smirked softly. "We should battle!"  
I smirked back. "I agree,"

Hau produced a poke ball and tossed it in the air. "Go! Rowlet!"  
An owl with mostly brown feathers appeared and flapped its wings.   
I turned to Coal. "You're up."  
He nodded and moved to stand in front of me, his stance becoming agressive. 

*/*/*/*/*

*Arceus fuck, I forgot to see what attacks he knows.*  
I slipped one of my pack's straps off my shoulder, unzipped the small pocket in the front, and took out my Pokedex. I flipped it open (it was circular, dark green, and had a flip design,) and scanned Riolu.

He knew the moves Thunder punch, Power-up punch, and Swift.  
"Use Power-up punch,"  
Riolu got ready to attack, his fist starting to glow. 

A few seconds later, Coal ran toward Rowlet, his fist connecting solidly with its face.  
*Why didn't Hau order an attack?*  
"Use Thunder punch,"

Coal nodded at me, his fist beginning to glow yellow. When the entire fist was a glowing, sparking yellow color, he ran toward Rowlet. He drew his arm back as he got close and slammed his fist into Rowlet's middle.

Rowlet screeched in pain and surprise, then fell to the ground. It didn't get up. 

*/*/*/*/*

Hau walked over to Rowlet, picked it up, whispered to it (I could've found out what he said easily, but didn't pay attention,) and returned it to its ball.   
Hau came over to me. "You're really good! I wasn't expecting you to use Riolu, a pokemon with a type disadvantage to Rowlet, but you made it work. I know how to battle, but your pokemon's speed also caught me off guard." 

I nodded.   
Hau handed me some money. "That's 500 poke dollars. You did so well and earned it.

Congrats!"  
"Uhhh, thanks." I said, stowing the money in my pack.  
I also put the Pokedex in the pack, then repositioned it so both straps fit over my shoulders. 

Hau smiled at me. "I really enjoyed the battle! ... We should become rivals Russ."  
I thought for a moment, seeing no harm in that.  
I nodded. "Okay,"

"Here's my number," Hau said.  
He recited his number.  
"You should call me later so we can meet up for another battle." Hau suggested.

I smiled slightly (I'd enjoyed battling him too,) unclipped my X-Trans, tapped the screen to get it working, located the Phone program, typed his number in, and saved him as a Contact. I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties and gave him my number. Hau pulled out a small notebook and pen from his pack, wrote in the book, and put it away.

Hau turned to me. "I wrote your number down. I'll see you 'round Russ,"  
Hau left. 

Before I could do anything else, Hala came up to me. "Can I see the stone Lillie gave you earlier?"  
*How does he know about that?*  
I blinked, running a hand through my braided hair.  
*He better have a good reason for wanting it.*

I slid off my pack, unzipped the front pocket, fished out the stone, stared at it for a bit, then handed it to Hala.  
Hala glanced at the stone briefly, then pocketed it. "I'll return it to you later tonight,"  
Hala left. 

With that done, I shouldered my pack. I was about to leave myself, when Kukui came out of the building we'd met in earlier.  
He came over to me.

"Did Hala find you?" Kukui asked.   
I nodded. "Yes,"  
Kukui smirked. "Have you battled any Trainers yet?"  
"I just battled a guy named Hau."

Coal came over and stood protectively in front of me before Kukui could do anything else. Quilus was right behind him, taking up a fighting stance at my side.   
Kukui glanced at the pokemon, then spoke. "Hau's Hala's grandson."

I shrugged, not caring.   
"Would you like to go home now? ... There's a festival tonight I'd like to take you to." Kukui asked.

I thought for a moment. "Yes to both,"  
"Cool! The festival's at 20:00," Kukui said.   
Kukui took out a poke ball and tossed it in the air. 

A mostly light green pokemon with wings outlined in dark red and dome-like red eyes appeared: Flygon. I recognized it as a ground/dragon type Dad'd used before.  
Kukui climbed onto Flygon's back. "Climb on,"

I picked up Riolu and Quilus, Spike climbed onto my shoulder and dug his claws into my skin to hold on, and I climbed onto the dragon's back behind Kukui. I wrapped my arms around Flygon's waist.   
"Are you ready to go?" Kukui asked. 

"Yes,"  
"Alright Flygon! Take us to Russ' house." Kukui instructed his pokemon.  
Flygon flapped its wings a few times, then took to the skies. 

\- - - 

It took several minutes, but we finally reached my house. 

\- - - 

Flygon landed in front of the house. I climbed off the pokemon and it took off, taking Kukui with it. I set Coal and Spike down, then went into the house. 

\- - - 

The first thing I saw when I entered was Dad. He was on his stomach, being fucked from behind by his Charizard. I stopped to watch, fascinated.

I watched on as Dad came twice from being fucked by the large lizard-like pokemon. Not soon after the second load left Dad's body, Charizard dug his claws into Dad's shoulders, forcing his upper body to lie flat against the ground.

Charizard roared and thrust harshly into Dad a few times, then stilled. Thirty seconds later, Charizard pulled his dick from Dad's body. The pokemon's dick was now soft. Dad moaned, getting my attention. I glanced at his sprawled body, seeing what looked like a gallon of thick cum spill out of his ass.

Dad looked up then, his eyes widening when they met mine. He blushed bright red. His eyes drifted up and down my body, then to the side, and he smirked. 

Dad sat up and gestured to my pokemon, who were now in front of me.  
*When did they move? They were following me when I came in,*  
"Which one's your Starter son?"

I smirked softly. "They both are,"  
He frowned, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm participating in the Ultra program. Because of that, I can have two Starters, one subordinate to the other."

I pointed to Riolu. "Coal's my main Starter,"  
I pointed to Quilus. "and Spike's my Secondary Starter."

Dad blinked. "What's the Ultra program? I've never even heard of it,"  
I explained what it was and how it worked to him. Afterward, he nodded. 

*I should return Charmander now,*  
I grabbed a poke ball off my belt and tossed it in the air. The ball fell to the ground, opened, and was empty.  
*Fuck, wrong one.*

I took another ball from my belt and tossed it in the air. There was a flash of red light, then Charmander appeared. I knelt down, picked up the empty poke ball, and returned it to my belt.  
I turned to Charmander and gestured for him to follow me. "Thanks for helping me out earlier,"

I knelt down, picked up the ball Charmander'd come in, and walked over to Dad. Charmander followed me.  
I held the ball out to Dad. "Thanks for letting me borrow him,"  
Dad smiled and took the ball. "It was no trouble."

Charmander went over to Dad, sniffed his crotch, and growled in approval. After, Charmander walked over to Charizard, stared at him, and cuddled against the larger lizard's legs. Charizard growled happily, picked up Charmander, and wrapped his arms around the smaller lizard.

Dad turned to me. "Charmander's my child with Charizard, which makes him your brother."  
*That's surprising. If I didn't know male humans and Hybrids could get pregnant from pokemon seed, I'd be shocked out of my mind.*

Dad cleared his throat, getting my attention. "Korrina called. She asked for your number and I gave it to her."  
I smiled at him. "Thanks Dad,"

Korrina's a childhood friend of mine. She's also the Gym leader of the Shalour city Gym in Kalos. She uses fighting types. She's the reason I like fighting types. She introduced me to her Lucario when I was six, and I've loved them ever since. 

Fighting isn't my favorite type though. Or rather, not my only favorite type. I also like fire, dragon, and psychic types too. I pretty much like all four of them equally.

Dad waved a hand in front of my face, getting my attention. "You still with me Russ?"  
I nodded. "Yes,"  
"Good," Dad said.

It was silent for a few seconds.   
Dad broke the silence by speaking. "I had a Pc installed in your room while you were gone."  
I grinned. "That's awesome Dad! Thanks,"  
Dad shrugged.

I gestured for my pokemon to follow, then went upstairs. 

\- - - 

Once upstairs, I slipped into my room. The room's pretty big and has a dresser, nightstand, bed, large fuzzy rug on the floor, posters and drawings of human men and adolescents being fucked and used by pokemon, and an attached bathroom. The dominant color in the room's hot pink.

I spotted the Pc immediately as I entered. It was silver, a color which wasn't featured anywhere else in the room.  
*It's useful at least, even though the color doesn't match the rest of the room.*

Riolu came in behind me, sniffed the air, and growled in approval.   
He turned to me. 'Have you played with yourself in here?'  
I glanced down at him. "Yes Alpha,"

Next, Quilus came in, glanced around, and went over to the bed. He jumped onto it, laid down, curled up into a ball, and sniffed the sheets. He let out a contented purring growl, closed his eyes, and started snoring.

 

\-------------------------------

Songs for this chapter:  
07 Professor Kukui's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
09 Iki Town (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
08 Route 1 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
17 Hau's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
18 Battle! (Hau) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
07 Professor Kukui's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
06 My Home (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

Author's note

Trade-all  
The Trade-all is a program I created for Russ and others to use in Alola or any region they're currently in. It allows them to trade with anyone from any region. Unlike the regular options for trading in Sun/Moon, you need to have a Pc to use it. 

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid  
journey equals short-form for Pokemon journey

Pokemon nicknames:  
Coal equals Russ' Riolu  
Spike equals Russ' Quilus

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut, breeder, or cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole, cunt equals Russ' asshole  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship, Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairings - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario) - primary  
Russ/Spike (male Cat hybrid/male Quilus) - secondary  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER II (Part 2) / \\*  
A Rival, Trading, Another Alpha, and a Festival

 

Russ, Alola region, Nearguard residence, Russ' room, January 3 (15:15) --

 

I went over to the bed, sat down at the head where my pillow was, and unclipped my X-Trans from my panties.  
Riolu jumped onto the bed and climbed into my lap. 'What are you doing?'  
I held up the X-Trans. "I'm going to call Korrina."

'Who's she?' Coal asked.  
His voice held a dominant, almost hostile edge to it. I forced back a shiver of pleasure from hearing it. 

I put the X-Trans beside me on the bed. "She's the closest thing I have to a sister."  
Coal was silent for a moment. 'Is she Pack?'  
I gave him a confused look. "Pack?"

Riolu nodded. 'Since I'm a canine pokemon, I think of people and pokemon as either Pack, or not-Pack. You're pack, my mate to be exact. Quilus is Alpha in the pack, but Beta to me.'

I thought for a moment, trying to figure things out. "So Pack is family, lovers, and others?"  
Coal nodded.

I smiled. "Korrina's Pack, my sister."  
'What position does she hold?' Riolu asked.  
I thought for a moment. "She's older than me, but not really superior, so ... the same as me I guess."

'That'd be Alpha-mate.' Coal said.  
I bit my lip, thinking. "How about Alpha female then?"  
Riolu nodded. 'That works. ... I'll treat her as such if I ever meet her.'

It seemed like we were done talking for now, so I grabbed my X-Trans and tapped the screen. The screen came to life and the menu popped up. I found the Phone program, tapped its icon, typed in Korrina's number from memory, then tapped a button that said "connect call."

The program rang like a phone a few times, then someone answered.   
"How are you doing bro?" a feminine voice asked.  
It was Korrina. Her voice was in between high and low for a girl.

I smirked. "I caught three pokemon already, got my Starter earlier, and beat a Trainer in my first battle."  
"Congratulations bro! You're doing a great job." Korrina said.

"I'm doing something called the Ultra program here in Alola sis."  
"What's that?" Korrina asked.  
I explained to her what it was and how it worked.

"So, what did you choose as a Starter?" Korrina asked after I'd finished the explanation.  
"I have two: Riolu and Quilus."  
"Two?" Korrina asked.

*Didn't I mention I could have two?*  
"Didn't I mention I could have two with the Ultra program?"  
"No, you must've forgotten that." Korrina said.  
I ran my hand through my hair. "Well, you know now."

It was quiet for a few seconds.   
Korrina broke the silence by speaking. "I'm glad they have something like that in Alola. I heard about the trials there, but thought you'd do better with Gyms."

I nodded, though she couldn't see it. "You're right. After having the trials explained to me, I'd definitely rather face Gyms."

It was silent for a moment.   
"Sis, do you know about the 'male pokemon fucking their male Trainers' thing?"  
She laughed. "I do."

"My Lucario, the one you first met at my Gym, fucks me all the time." Korrina explained.  
Korrina's Lucario was female.  
I blinked. "How's that possible since she's female?"

Korrina sighed. "Remember bro, I myself have a dick (we're sometimes called Dickgirls). ... It's possible for female pokemon to have dicks too, like the Lucario in question."  
I was surprised by that, but didn't say anything. 

There was another short lull in the conversation.  
"Do you have anything to trade with me bro? ... I've heard there are lots of interesting pokemon native to Alola.

If you can catch me some, I'd love to trade for them." Korrina asked.  
*That'd be great,*

"I don't have any pokemon to trade yet."  
*I do have the unknown pokemon, but since I don't know what it is, I'd rather not trade it.*  
"Are you near any grass to get some?" Korrina asked.

I thought for a few seconds. "There's a route near the house Dad bought for us."  
"You could get some pokemon there bro," Korrina suggested.

I nodded. "I'll do that, then call you back."  
"Okay bro, I'll be waiting." Korrina said.  
Korrina hung up. 

Coal growled from my lap, getting my attention. 'What is 'trade?''  
I explained it to him. Riolu nodded that he'd understood when I was done.

I gently deposited Coal on the bed, crawled over to Quilus, and nudged him to wake him up. He blinked his tri-colored eyes open and yawned.  
"It's time to go," I told both pokemon.

I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties. Then I filled Quilus in on what was going on.

Once that was done, I slid off the bed, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, left the room, and went downstairs. They followed me. 

\- - - 

When I got downstairs, I saw Dad. He was on his knees, sucking Charmander's dick. I stopped to watch, fascinated. 

Dad sucked the lizard pokemon for a few minutes. Suddenly, Charmander pulled his dick out of Dad's mouth and came all over his face. Dad closed his eyes, loving it. 

Next, Charmander turned Dad around so his back and backside were facing me, moved to Dad's ass, and spread his ass-cheeks. I could see that Dad's asshole was red, sloppy, and filled with cum. There was a generous amount of cum dripping out of it.

Charmander shoved his tongue into Dad's ass and started eating him out. Dad moaned loudly and his eyes closed in pleasure. I couldn't drag my eyes away. 

I felt wetness blossom in my cunt and my cock plumped to full hardness in my very girly pink panties (which were pretty tight on me,) as I watched.  
Riolu came over to me and tugged on my belt. 'Take it off.'  
I did. Coal growled in approval, pulled my panties down, spread my ass-cheeks with his paws, and shoved his tongue into my butthole.

Riolu started eating out my cunt. I meowed in pleasure, feeling several drops of pre-cum drip out of my cock. Coal ate me out for a little while, then pulled his tongue from my hole. 

I creamed myself immediately after, then whined in protest at the loss.  
Riolu shoved me to the ground on my stomach and spread my ass-cheeks. 'Spread your legs like the good little breeder you are.'  
I moaned loudly, felt my cunt get even wetter, and did that quickly. I turned my head so I could watch my Alpha.

I was rewarded for my obedience with Coal rubbing his dick across my butt-crack. I whimpered in pleasure. Riolu rutted against the crack a few times, then came all over the already sticky and dirty area. I moaned, feeling my cock spill a load of cream onto the floor below me. 

'Hold your ass-cheeks open.' Riolu ordered.   
I moved my hands to my ass and did that. After, Coal climbed my body, stopped at my neck, and bit down hard on one of my fuzzy pink ears. I mewled loudly, feeling slick (and probably cum from the last time I'd been fucked,) ooze out of my cunt.

Riolu forced his fangs into the ear a little more, drawing blood, then let it go.  
He blew into said ear and growled. 'You look ready to be fertilized.'  
I meowed in pleasure and begged: "Please fertilize me Alpha ..."  
Coal growled in approval and climbed down my body, stopping at my ass.

Riolu licked my still-exposed cunt, put his tongue inside, dragged out some slick, and ate it. He did this a few more times, eating slick each time. Finally, he pushed his tongue in as far as it'd go and licked my insides vigorously. 

At this point, my cunt felt soggy and used, but it wasn't enough! Before I could voice this, Coal pulled his tongue out and shoved his dick into the hole he'd just been eating from. We both growled in pleasure at his actions: mine submissive and begging, his dominant and hungry. With a sudden jerk, Riolu buried his dick in my cunt to the hilt.

Coal held himself there for a few seconds, then started fucking me. His claws dug into my hips, breaking skin, and held me down. I mewled loudly at that, loving how possessive and dominant he was, and he fucked me even harder.

Riolu fucked me so hard, it felt like he was slamming into my cunt with the force of a Water gun attack. I loved it, moaning, whimpering, and meowing in pleasure. Coal spilled seven loads into my cunt, then pulled out. I knew I'd creamed myself at least six times while he'd fucked me.

Riolu came over to my face. 'Suck my dick slut,'  
What felt like two or three loads of cum gushing from my cunt distracted me before I could do that. It felt so good, and I felt so used and owned, that all I wanted to do was beg my Alpha to fuck me some more. 

Coal growled, getting my attention. 'Take your mind off how sloppy and wet your cunt feels and suck me,'  
My ears flattened against my head as I realized I'd disobeyed an order. "Sorry Alpha,"  
The pokemon stayed silent. 

I wasn't sure what to do, so followed the last order, opening my fuckhole and sucking his dick down it eagerly. I pulled his dick to the back of my throat and sucked hard. I did that for several minutes, then Coal removed his dick without cumming. 

I whined in protest at the loss. My fuckhole felt wrong somehow and very unsatisfied. Before I could beg him to fill that hole again, he came all over my face. Mimicking what Dad'd done earlier, I closed my eyes and took it, loving the wet, sticky cum that splattered on my skin. 

For a few minutes we just stayed like that, him with his dick (which was still hard,) pointing at my face, and me with cum all over my face.  
Riolu growled. 'Your dad was watching us and getting fucked by Charmander while doing it.'  
I raised my head, met Dad's eyes, and smirked, feeling no shame or embarrassment that he'd watched me get fucked by my Alpha. Dad reached down, scooped up some of the cum on his stomach (he'd been fucked too, so it was probably his,) winked at me, and seductively licked it off his fingers. 

I let my eyes travel all over Dad's body, curious as to what state he was in. He was a fucking mess. He was currently lying on his stomach with his ass in the air. As I watched, Dad smirked at me, turned so his ass was facing me, sat up, and spread his ass-cheeks.

I could see that his asshole was bright red, gaping, sloppy, and there was what seemed to be a cupfull of cum or more seeping from it. Dad licked his lips and smirked at me.   
"I love having other males see my boypussy, especially right after it's been pounded and used."  
I didn't know what to say to that, so stayed silent. 

"Can I see you now son?" Dad asked.   
I blinked, not sure what he meant.  
I looked straight into Dad's eyes. "What do you mean?"  
Dad cupped his crotch and winked. "I wanna see your asshole."

I glanced at Riolu and the pokemon nodded. Seeing no issue with it since my Alpha'd given the okay, I turned around, spreading my ass-cheeks for Dad to see. Dad came over to me and moved behind me. I turned my head to watch him as he stared at my butthole.

I knew there was a fresh stream of cum oozing from it and that it was gaping wider than before Riolu'd fertilized it with the seven loads by how stretched it felt.  
Dad must've liked what he saw because he smiled brightly. "You look like a horny bitch who could get fucked for days on end."  
I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so stayed silent. 

It was silent for a few seconds.   
Dad smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine son,"  
"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

Dad blinked. "There's nothing to be nervous about, I get fucked and used too."  
I shook my head. "I'm not nervous, this is just awkward."  
"I can't help it. ... I knew you'd be a dick-slut too, since I'm one." Dad said. 

Before things could get any more awkward, Dad circled around to stand in front of me. He hugged me tightly. I felt awkward, my cock still hard from me being fucked earlier, but hugged him back anyway. A few seconds later, Dad pulled away and went over to the couch, sitting down. 

Coal growled, getting my attention, and handed me the Trainers' panties. 'Put them on.'  
I stood up and did that.   
Riolu growled in approval. 

Quilus came up to me. 'You were soooooo hot slutty kitty,'  
He handed me my PB belt. I glanced at Riolu, he nodded, and I looped the belt around my waist. As I was buckling it, my hand passed over a bump, and I noticed that it was my X-trans, still clipped to the panties.

Dad cleared his throat, getting my attention. I turned to him.  
"What'll you be doing now?" Dad asked.

“Catching pokemon to trade,”  
Dad gave me a confused look. “Trade?”

"I talked to Korrina. We discussed what I'd done so far, then she suggested trading. She wants pokemon native to Alola, and she'll trade me for them."  
Dad nodded. 

"Have you caught any pokemon yet?" Dad asked.  
I nodded. "I've caught three already. They were Hawlucha, Skarmory, and a pokemon I'm not sure of."

Dad bit his lip. "Why don't you show me the one you're not sure of,"  
I nodded. I grabbed the unknown pokemon's ball from my belt and tossed it in the air.

There was a flash of red light, then the unknown pokemon appeared.  
Dad looked at it, then spoke. "That's an Oricorio. Oricorio have four different forms.

The forms are flying types with a different sub-type for each one. The forms are Palm-palm style (flying/electric,) Bail style (flying/fire,) Pa'u style (flying/psychic,) and Sensu style (flying/ghost). This one's Palm-palm style."

I blinked. "It's an Alolan native right? How'd you know that Dad?"  
Dad smirked. "Some of us do our research son."  
I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

*So, I now have an electric type. They're not one of my favorite types, but I do like a few, like Pikachu and Jolteon. I love Pikachu because it's strong and cute. I'm a fan of most of Eevee's evolutions (Jolteon being one of those).*

I forced my mind back to reality, turned to Dad, and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to leave now."  
Dad frowned, but didn't say anything.  
"I'm not officially leaving on my journey yet. 

... There's a festival in Iki town tonight, and Kukui's taking me to it. I'm just going to catch some pokemon to trade with Korrina right now."  
Dad nodded. "Good luck,"

I started walking, but Dad's voice stopped me. "Don't leave yet,"  
I stopped and turned to face him. Dad left the room without explaining further. I could see a steady stream of cum leaking from his boypussy as he did. 

Dad came back quickly carrying a small box. He opened it, took something out, and handed it to me. I looked down at what he'd given me. 

It was a computer chip.  
"What's this for Dad?"  
"Put that into your X-Trans and download the programs on it." Dad instructed. 

I unclipped the X-Trans from my panties and slid the chip into a slot on the side of it. The machine beeped several times. I recognized that as the noise an X-Trans made when something was being downloaded onto it. The message 'downloading, please wait ...' flashed across the screen a couple seconds later.

A few minutes later, the machine beeped loudly. I glanced down at it, saw the message 'download complete' flashing across the screen, removed the chip, and handed it to Dad.  
"I just gave you the programs Trade-all and Scan for wild pokemon.

Trade-all allows you to trade with anyone from any region, including inside and out of Alola. You'll need to grab the pokemon you wanna trade from a Pc before using Trade-all. Scan for wild pokemon scans the area for wild pokemon." Dad explained.   
I thanked him and clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties. 

I withdrew Oricorio, returned its ball to my belt, and gestured for Coal and Spike to follow me. Me and my pokemon then left the house. 

\- - - 

The first thing I did when I got outside was enter the grass. From my earlier experience here, I knew that I was now on Route 1.   
*This is a perfect opportunity to use that new program Dad gave me,*

I unclipped my X-Trans, tapped the screen, then used the Scan for wild pokemon program.   
"Wild pokemon in the area: Caterpie (bug, day only,) Ledyba (bug/flying,) Pikipek (normal/flying,) Yungoos (normal, day only,) Alolan Rattata (normal/dark, night only,) Spinarak (bug/poison, night only)." the X-Trans said.

I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties.  
*There are only three Alolan native pokemon here, but I'll catch everything listed for the Pokedex.*

I started walking through the grass, searching for pokemon. I managed to find everything (except for Rattata and Spinarak, since it wasn't night time yet,) and captured them without any trouble. That added Pikipek, Ledyba, and Yungoos to my Pc (and Caterpie to my party). I made sure to catch 2 each of Yungoos and Pikipek so I could trade the extras with Korrina.

Now that I was done with capturing pokemon in this area, I kept going in the grass.   
*There might be a place near Iki town or Mahalo trail where I can catch some more pokemon,*

Eventually, I came to a spot with less grass than I'd seen on the route previously.  
Before I could figure out why I'd stopped at this particular spot, a little girl came up to me. "In Alola, some grassy spots have different pokemon and are split into lots of sections."  
She pointed behind her, which was in front of me. "This section has Grubbin for example."  
The girl left. 

I went to the grass in question and entered it. 

\- - - 

The first thing I did in the new grass was unclip the X-Trans and use the Scan for wild pokemon program.   
"Wild pokemon in the area: Caterpie (bug,) Grubbin (bug,) Ledyba (bug/flying,) Metapod (bug, day only,) Pichu (electric,) Pikipek (normal/flying,) Yungoos (normal, day only,) Alolan Rattata (normal/dark, night only,) Spinarak (bug/poison, night only)." the x-Trans said.

I returned the X-Trans to its place on my panties.   
*I need Grubbin and Pichu from here,*

I started going through the grass, hoping to find them. It wasn't difficult to find either of them. I made sure to catch 2 Grubbin so I could trade one with Korrina.

*Now I have three pokemon to trade with her. I should go home to get the pokemon from the Pc so we can trade.*

I turned to Coal and Spike. I told them the plan for now. They both nodded that they'd understood. 

With that done, I started toward home. My pokemon followed me.

\- - - 

It didn't take too long to get back home. I entered the house along with my pokemon when I got there. 

\- - - 

Dad was sitting on the couch, drinking from a water bottle, when I came in.  
He took the bottle out of his mouth, screwed the top on, and turned to me. "I'm taking a break from being fucked at the moment."  
I nodded. 

"Did you catch any pokemon?" Dad asked.   
I smiled. "I caught all the pokemon I could on Route 1. ... I have three pokemon to trade with Korrina now."

Dad smiled at me. "You're doing a great job as a Trainer son,"  
I smiled back. "Thanks Dad,"  
I gestured for my pokemon to follow me, then went upstairs. 

\- - - 

I immediately went to my room when I got upstairs. I moved to the bed, sat down, unclipped the X-Trans from my panties, tapped the screen, and called Korrina. While I waited for her to pick up, Riolu and Quilus climbed onto the bed. Coal sat next to me and Spike curled up and went to sleep a little ways away.

Korrina picked up on the fourth ring. "Have you caught anything to trade bro?"  
"I have three pokemon to trade sis,"

"Nice bro! What do you want for them?" Korrina asked.   
I thought for a moment.

Finally, I came up with a list. The list is as follows: Ponyta, Eevee, Dratini, Ralts M, Feebas, Vulpix.  
*I know just the three I want first ...*  
"I want Ponyta, Eevee, and Dratini for them."

"I assume you want them all male?" Korrina asked.  
I nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem sis?"  
"No, I've got them all here now actually." Korrina said.

There was silence for a few seconds.  
"What do you have to trade for them?" Korrina finally asked, breaking it.   
"Pikipek (normal/flying,) Yungoos (normal,) and Grubbin (bug)."

Korrina was silent for a moment, probably thinking about what I'd just told her.   
"I'll take them all." Korrina said. 

I smiled. "Good. I'll need to grab them from a Pc before I can trade,"  
"Okay. Do that, then call me back," Korrina said.  
"I have a Pc in my room, so it shouldn't take long."  
Korrina hung up. 

I set the X-Trans on the bed, then got off it myself. I made my way to the Pc and turned it on. I deposited Skarmory, Oricorio, and Caterpie. In their place, I withdrew Pikipek M, Yungoos M, and Grubbin F. 

I turned off the Pc, placed the new poke balls onto my belt, sat on the bed, picked up the X-Trans, tapped the screen, and called Korrina back.  
She picked up on the first ring. "Hi bro,"  
I got right to the chase. "I have the pokemon ready to trade,"

"I've got everything ready on my end too. It's a good thing I used to be a Trainer and had the originals of these three breed a while back." Korrina said. 

After a few minutes (in which we both set up our programs,) we started trading. I traded Pikipek for Ponyta, Yungoos for Eevee, and Grubbin for Dratini. When the last pokemon'd been traded, I thanked Korrina, and made sure I had all of the newly-traded pokemon.

Korrina cleared her throat, getting my attention. "Bro, there's something you should know about the Ponyta ... He's from Duskii farm: a place that specializes in raising and breeding very unique horse pokemon.

There may be some very ... interesting differences between this Ponyta and ones you've seen before."  
"Thanks for telling me sis,"

It was silent for a few seconds.  
"We should trade again when I have more pokemon you want,"  
"Sounds good bro. I gotta go now: the guy I hired to referee matches just told me I have a challenger."  
Korrina hung up.

 

\-----------------------------------

Songs for this chapter:  
06 My Home (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
Song for Korrina: Pokémon X: Mega Evolution Battle (and get Lucario) (From: UltimatePisman Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Em6FciheEw8)  
06 My Home (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
08 Route 1 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
06 My Home (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
Song for Korrina: Pokémon X: Mega Evolution Battle (and get Lucario) (From: UltimatePisman Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v)  
38 Trade (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
Song for Korrina: Pokémon X: Mega Evolution Battle (and get Lucario) (From: UltimatePisman Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v)


	6. Chapter 2 part 3

Author's notes

Lucario evolution  
In this story, Riolu can evolve into Lucario any time of the day, as long as it has a Happiness level of 220. I know this isn't how it normally works, but I decided to do it that way to make things easier when I write. 

Russ and lights  
Russ doesn't use lights inside buildings or at night when he can avoid it. Due to him being a Cat hybrid, he doesn't need the lights to see in the dark. Actually, he turns them off sometimes because they annoy him.

About Russ  
Russ is a twelve year old Cat-boy with darkly tanned skin, hot pink eyes, hot pink hair (reaches the knees, usually worn in many small corn row braids with silver and copper metal beads at the ends,) hot pink cat ears on top of his head, a hot pink cat’s tail, small cat fangs, and black, retractible cat claws. He’s 5’4 in height, 120 lbs. soaking wet in weight, and has a cock that’s 13 inches long and 4 inches thick. His favorite colors are hot pink and black, and his favorite pokemon are Riolu, Umbreon, Sylveon, Vaporeon, most fighting types, Scraggy, Mienfoo, Sawk, Kirlia/Gardevoir/Gallade, Pikachu, Jolteon, and some others. He tends to like either pokemon he sees as strong, pokemon he sees as cute, or pokemon that he thinks would have a huge dick and wanna fuck him. 

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid  
journey equals short-form for Pokemon journey

Pokemon nicknames:  
Coal equals Russ' Riolu  
Spike equals Russ' Quilus

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut, breeder, or cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole, cunt equals Russ' asshole  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ  
broodmare, cunt-boy equals what Ponyta calls Russ  
meat equals what Russ calls Ponyta's dick  
sire equals what Russ calls Ponyta

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship, Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives, Large cock, Excessive cum swallowing, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Possible violence/gore, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairings - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario) - primary  
Russ/Zippo (male Cat hybrid/male Ponyta or Rapidash) - secondary  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER II (Part 3) / \\*  
A Rival, Trading, Another Alpha, and a Festival

 

x/x/x/x

Hybrids: Animal hybrids (just called 'hybrids' most of the time,) are a fusion of human and animal. They don't actually have pokemon DNA, but sometimes people think that. They tend to have appendages associated with the animal they're fused with, instincts of that animal, and senses and reflexes of the animal they're fused with. Most Hybrids also have superior senses and are more durable than humans.

Sexually, they can cum more than most humans. Males can cum almost as much as most male pokemon, which is much more than humans of either gender.

Cat hybrids (also called Cat-boys): An all male species of Animal hybrid that are fused with cats. They're typically short, lean of build, and submissive sexually. The normal height for a Cat-boy is 5 ft to 5'5, and they tend to have dicks that aren't in proportion to their height. For instance, a Cat-boy that's 5'4 would have a dick say around 12 or 13 inches long and 4 to 6 inches thick. They resemble their human counterparts, but have the differing proportions. 

The cat appendages they typically have are: slitted cat eyes, cat ears on top of their heads, a cat's tail, small cat fangs, and retractable cat claws. They have also been seen with fur on various parts of their bodies, usually only a few inches thick. If the fur is present, it's mostly only in small clusters and centered around the wrists, ankles, neck, shoulders, and back.

Male pokemon: Male pokemon (in this universe,) are typically attracted to mostly male humans and Hybrids. Though female pokemon can get pregnant from a male pokemon's seed, so can male humans and Hybrids. Along with their attraction to different races that aren't their own, most male pokemon can cum an extreme amount of times (and produce an extreme amount of cum per load,) before their balls are empty. 

Male pokemon like male humans and Hybrids (especially younger ones, the younger the better in some cases,) because they enjoy the power using and fucking them gives them. Though male pokemon aren't exclusively dominant, they tend to dominate male humans and Hybrids when they get the chance. In some cases, male human children are taken from their homes and fucked and used by male pokemon. Though such a practice isn't condoned by the parents of these children, in pokemon culture it's accepted and even encouraged.

When a human or Hybrid has consumed a pokemon's cum or had it deposited into their ass, they can understand the speech of that pokemon. In the case of Hybrids, they can then understand any pokemon's speech. The most-seen case of this is with Trainers and their Starter pokemon, the Starters breaking the boys (Trainers are usually male,) in early.

Male humans usually become addicted to sex (especially with the pokemon that gave them their cum,) and willingly take on a sort of sex-slave role to that pokemon and any others that pokemon decides to share their body with. Hybrids, being part animal, don't need much persuasion to be fucked by a pokemon. Hybrids tend to be horny a good percentage of the time anyway, and since some of their race (hybrids of cats, rabbits, foxes, and other prey animals especially,) are submissive sexually, they make great fucktoys for male pokemon. 

Female pokemon: Female pokemon (in this universe) sometimes take on male humans or Hybrids as lovers, although that's rare. The cases where this is seen normally happen with Dickgirl pokemon (which are actually very common). These "dickgirls," will often times take a female Trainer (human or Hybrid,) or a female human or Hybrid that isn't a Trainer as a lover. The Dickgirls can get them pregnant with their children, but male humans and Hybrids won't get pregnant from their seed.

Dickgirl pokemon: Female pokemon that have dicks. They're able to get female humans and female pokemon pregnant and tend to be dominant sexually.

Dickgirls: The term "dickgirls," usually refers to female humans with dicks. They're typically dominant sexually and can get female humans pregnant. They sometimes take submissive male humans and Hybrids as lovers, but this is rare. They often times have more aggressive and dominant personalities than most female humans.

Pokemon-human pregnancies: Male humans and male Hybrids can get pregnant from the seed of male pokemon. Female humans and Hybrids can get pregnant from the seed of "dickgirl" pokemon. Male humans and Hybrids cannot get pregnant from a Dickgirls' seed. Female humans and Hybrids cannot get pregnant from a male pokemons' seed.

Human-Hybrid pregnancies: Male Hybrids cannot get pregnant from humans. Male Hybrids can get pregnant from other male Hybrids, but this is rare. Female Hybrids can get pregnant from either a male Hybrid (doesn't happen much since male Hybrids mostly prefer their own gender, or male pokemon as lovers,) Dickgirl humans, or Dickgirl pokemon. 

x/x/x/x

 

Russ, Alola region, Nearguard residence, Russ' room, January 3 (16:32) --

 

I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties, picked up the balls for the newly-traded pokemon, and tossed them in the air. There was a flash of red light, then the three pokemon appeared: a cream-colored equine with red-ish yellow flames making up its mane and tail (Ponyta,) a fox with brown and cream-colored fur (Eevee,) and a large, blue serpent-like pokemon with three-pronged fins on its head (Dratini).

*Eevee and Dratini are really cute and rare. I wanted Ponyta 'cause it's a fire type and a horse, which is awesome!*

I withdrew Eevee and Dratini and put their balls onto my PB belt. After, my gaze landed on Ponyta. Immediately I noticed that the fire type was taller than he should be, a few inches taller than me in fact (which put him at least at 5'6 or 5'7).

*This must be what sis meant about him being different. I don't think he's the usual size for a Ponyta,*

I slid off my pack, unzipped the pocket in the front, rummaged around in it, dragged out my Pokedex, and scanned Ponyta. I found out he was male (which I knew already,) 5'9 in height, and weighed 145 lbs. I checked the normal size for Ponyta and discovered that they were usually 3'3 in height and 66.1 lbs. in weight.  
*He's definitely got abnormal dimensions,*

I unzipped the front pocket of my pack, put the Pokedex inside, carried the pack to the bed, and set it down next to Quilus. Before I could do anything else, Ponyta came over to me. He shoved me to the ground, lowered himself down after me, and nuzzled his nose against my crotch. 

Just then, a menacing growl could be heard throughout the room. Riolu came over to us, growled at Ponyta, getting the horse's attention, and they stared at each other intensely. 

That went on for a few minutes. Finally, Coal growled, shook his head, took the X-Trans off my panties, and started walking toward the bed.  
'Keep his panties intact Ponyta, they'll be needed later.' Coal called over his shoulder.

Riolu jumped onto the bed.  
*What was that all about?*

Before I could ask, Ponyta moved his nose back to my crotch and sniffed loudly.  
He snorted softly, then spoke. 'Strip,'  
His tone clearly made it an order. 

I moved back a little (taking me out of Ponyta's space,) and did that.  
'Get onto the rug,' Ponyta ordered.  
I did that, lying on my back since I hadn't been given a position to do that in. 

Once I was lying on the rug, Ponyta came over to me, looking at me with hungry eyes. 'You look like you've been used plenty already.'  
I shivered in pleasure after hearing that.  
'It's my turn to use you. ... I'll turn you into my broodmare.' Ponyta said. 

I wasn't really sure what he meant. "What does that mean?"  
The fire type smirked. 'Broodmare is what those who carry the children of horses are called.

... Male pokemon can't typically get pregnant, but human males and Hybrids like you are perfect for that.'  
I blinked several times in confusion.  
*Doesn't he know? I mean, I can't ...*

"I can't get pregnant." I told him, almost feeling dejected and useless.  
'I know, I can smell it on you, but you'll be my broodmare regardless.' Ponyta said.  
I nodded, immensely relieved. 

Sudden movement got my attention. It was Ponyta.   
He laid on his back on the rug, letting his legs fall to his sides. 'Put your head between my legs. We both know you want to slut,'

I shuddered in pleasure this time, doing what he'd ordered without question.  
'Get my dick out of its sheath.' Ponyta ordered.   
"How shall I do that?" I asked, making sure my eyes didn't meet his.  
'Be creative,' the horse pokemon said. 

I got to work, one hand moving to hold onto a firm leg and my head lowering so I could use my mouth. I licked, sucked on (making sure to completely soak the sheath in my saliva,) and ran my teeth over his sheath. In very little time, his dick sprang free from its confines.

Once it was out, all I could do was stare at his meat. It was huge, hard as a rock, practically oozing pre-cum, and even thicker than my leg at its plumpest area.  
*That thing's gotta be 40 inches long and 30 inches thick ...*

Just seeing it made my mouth water and my butthole become completely soaked.  
*Horse-dicks are hot as hell. Arceus fuck, I need that in me now!*

Ponyta snorted, getting my attention. 'Stop ogling and suck my dick.'  
I moaned loudly and lowered my head to do so eagerly. I swallowed about half the horse-dick down my fuckhole and started sucking on it. 

I did that for a few seconds, then one of Ponyta's legs tapped my throat, distracting me. I was so distracted that his dick fell from my mouth without me wanting it to. I was about to suck it back down, but Ponyta's voice stopped me before I could. 

'Take the whole thing,'  
I mewled, feeling my butthole get wetter. I nodded and sucked the entire thing down my fuckhole. 

It took several seconds for me to swallow all of it. Once it was all in (the tip somewhere in my stomach it felt like,) I started sucking on the humongous meat. I sucked it as hard as I could. 

With the enormous size, it felt like I'd choke myself, but I loved it, so didn't stop or protest. While I sucked, my hands moved to the fire types' balls (which I discovered were fucking huge too,) and rubbed and massaged them lightly. Ponyta moaned and neighed loudly from all the attention. 

A few short minutes later, Ponyta came down my fuckhole. Unlike Riolu or Quilus loads', this one was very thick, there was an extreme amount of cum for just one load, and the load itself was massively sexually potent. I could instinctively tell its potency by the flavor.

I eagerly tried to swallow it all. The stuff was so thick I almost choked on it, but I managed to force all of it down. A few seconds later, I creamed myself. 

After, Ponyta pulled his dick most of the way out of my fuckhole. He didn't give me time to breathe, just shoved it back down my fuckhole to the hilt without any warning. I moaned around the overly large meat, loving how the horse pokemon'd just taken charge. The fire type must've liked that, because his dick started slamming down my fuckhole vigorously afterward.

Ponyta used and kept using my fuckhole for quite a while. I knew for sure I'd swallowed ten of his thick, massive loads. Finally, Ponyta pulled his dick from my mouth. I whimpered at the loss, my voice sounding hoarse from the abuse it'd just taken (abuse I was more than willing to go through again and again). 

Ponyta responded by shoving his dick back down my fuckhole all the way to the root. 'Get me hard again,’  
Even soft, his meat was huge and thick.

I sucked vigorously, getting him hard quickly. Once he was hard again, Ponyta pulled his dick out of my mouth and came all over my face and hair. I closed my eyes, meowing over and over again in pleasure while his seed covered me. 

When the cum stopped flowing, Ponyta snorted. 'You look like a needy little slut. ... You also look like cum belongs on your face.'  
I moaned loudly in agreement. 

'Lie on your back and spread your legs.' Ponyta ordered.  
I did that. Suddenly, the pokemon bent down over me, his nose hovering over my belly.

*What's ... he doing...?* I thought hazily.  
A low whinny got my attention. As I watched, one of Ponyta's front hooves reached out and touched my belly. The horse pokemon lowered his head, stared at something, then rubbed his hoof (which didn't actually hurt at all surprisingly, considering it was a hard hoof,) along my stomach.

'You have a nice bulge in your belly from cum.' Ponyta remarked.   
I nodded.  
'Did you have it before I used your mouth?' the horse pokemon asked. 

"Yes, I did."  
I reached a hand down to my belly, ran my hand over it, found that the bulge was definitely bigger, and mewled loudly at the realization.

I raised my eyes to meet Ponyta's. "Riolu-Alpha calls my dick cock, my cum cream, my mouth and throat fuckhole, and my asshole cunt. He calls me slut, breeder, and cock sleeve."

'I'll use most of those, but you are either cunt-boy or broodmare to me. I will describe you as slut sometimes though, since it fits and you seem to like it so much.' Ponyta said.  
I moaned in agreement.

'What is your name cunt-boy?' Ponyta asked.  
It took me a moment to understand the question. Being called 'cunt-boy' made me so wet I thought the slick'd overflow my cunt, escape out through my ass-cheeks, and start flowing down my thighs.

"Russ," I finally managed.  
He smirked. 'I've decided to call you cunt-boy. You're to call me Sire, as in "the one that impregnates the broodmare." 

... You're to call my dick meat unless I say otherwise.'  
I nodded, feeling my cunt get even wetter. It felt full to bursting with cum and wet, gooey slick. I was soooooo ready to be fucked it almost hurt.

The horse pokemon nudged my belly with his hoof, getting my attention. 'Though you can't have my foals, I'm going to fill your belly up with so much cum it'll look like you're pregnant.' Ponyta said.  
I whimpered and moaned loudly at the idea.  
'With a body as small as yours is for a male, that shouldn't be too hard for me.' the fire-horse added.  
I felt my mouth water in anticipation and nodded. 

'Did you like having me use your fuckhole cunt-boy?' Ponyta asked.  
I mewled softly, spreading my legs wider. "Yes Sire!"

'How does it feel to have a bulge in your belly from all the cum inside you cunt-boy?' the fire-horse asked.  
I purred contentedly, then spoke. "It makes me feel dirty, slutty, naughty, owned, and used Sire."  
Ponyta made a pleased snuffling noise. 

'Do you like pain?' the fire-horse asked.  
*Yeah, duh!*  
Instead of saying that, I asked: "What do you mean by that Sire?"

'Do you like pain during sex?' Ponyta asked.  
I nodded vigorously. "I prefer it actually, especially when the one using me leaves marks all over my body."  
The fire-horse made a pleased snuffling noise. 

'Lay down on your belly cunt-boy.' Ponyta ordered.   
I did that, turning my head so I could watch my Sire. As I watched, Ponyta spread my ass-cheeks with his hooves.

Now that there was room, all the fluid in my cunt could go somewhere. Some of it did just that, a thick stream of cum and slick flowing out of the soggy, still-stretched out hole. Ponyta made a pleased snort, licked my cunt a few times, then shoved his tongue into the slutty hole. 

Once his tongue was in, the fire-horse started eating out my cunt. He ate me out for several long, pleasure-filled moments, then pulled his tongue from my hole. I distinctly remembered having cum four times while his tongue'd been buried in my slutty cunt. 

Ponyta licked my hole a few more times, then spoke. 'You've been well-used already, but I'll have you begging to be my broodmare in no time.'  
I mewled loudly in agreement.  
'Don't worry cunt-boy, I'll make sure to completely empty my balls into your slutty cunt.' the horse pokemon assured me.  
I moaned loudly, a thick stream of slick oozing from my butthole.

Ponyta licked my oozing cunt several times, making me meow cutely in pleasure. My cock leaked a thick rope of pre-cum as he did.  
A few short seconds later, the horse pokemon stopped licking me. 'You'll let anyone fuck you as long as they breed you good won't you cunt-boy?'  
His tone held a teasing note to it. 

I glanced at Coal and he nodded. "Yes, as long as Riolu-Alpha allows it."  
Ponyta made a pleased noise after hearing that. 

'Turn onto your back. I wanna see your face while I ravage your dirty, used, sloppy, messy, needy cunt.' Ponyta ordered.   
I moaned loudly, turned onto my back, glanced at Riolu, saw that he was masturbating and looked like he was about to cum, and spread my legs invitingly.

I raised my eyes to meet Ponyta's, meowed seductively, and flicked my tail in a 'go ahead and take me' motion.  
The fire-horse let out a pleased moan. 'Push your knees to your chest so I can take your cunt deeper.'  
I did that eagerly, my butthole oozing slick and cum onto the rug as I moved into position.

Ponyta licked his lips, lowered himself on top of me, aimed his dick at my cunt, braced his front legs on the rug, and shoved his meat into my cunt. His momentum and weight forced his dick in to the hilt in the same movement. We both moaned loudly at the contact. I knew the pokemons' dick was huge, but I was so wet and needy that all I felt was full and stretched.

*Please ... fucking ... move!*  
Before I could say that, the horse pokemon lowered his head to my mouth, pressed his lips hard against mine, and kissed me roughly. At the same time, he pulled his hips back 'till only the head of his dick was left inside me, held himself like that for a few seconds, then slammed his dick hilt-deep once more.

I gently broke the kiss, moaning loudly at how full I felt.  
"Your meat's fucking huge and I love it Sire!"  
Ponyta made a pleased noise at that, and started fucking me hard. 

Unlike when Riolu and Quilus fucked me, I could tell this pokemon had tons of power in his body. The clash of his body slamming into mine made a loud slapping sound that reminded me of a pokemon using the move Rock smash. The sound made my cunt even wetter every time I heard it. His hips shoved into mine with near-bruising force.

I wanted more and wasn't afraid to beg for it.  
I voiced my want, moaning out: "Please more Sire!"  
The fire-horse didn't even acknowledge my request, continuing to fuck me at the same pace and intensity he had been. 

I heard a furious growl, turned my head to see where it came from, and saw Riolu glaring daggers at Ponyta.  
I didn't understand what I was seeing.  
*What?*  
The equine pokemon didn't seem to notice Coal.

A snort from the fire-horse got my attention and I focused back on him. I groaned in frustration, loving what Ponyta was doing, but still wanting more. I wanted to feel even fuller, and knowing all the strength he had, Ponyta could give that to me. 

I heard another growl, turned my head toward the noise (which came from the bed,) and saw Riolu jump onto the floor. He glared at Ponyta again, then came over to us.  
Coal dug his claws into Ponyta's ass and growled out: 'You'll hurt him if you don't give him what he wants.'

The fire-horse turned his head to Riolu. 'I'll do it if the cunt-boy begs for it.'  
I groaned again in frustration. 

I reached up, my hands turning into claws, and dug them into Ponyta's hips hard enough to break through his lightly furred hide. I could smell blood, but didn't care. I laid my head back in submission, then closed my eyes.

I forced my grip to loosen a little, then begged: "Please Sire, more. I need more!"

Apparently that's what it took to get Ponyta to do more. He moaned, pulled his dick out of me almost all the way, shifted position slightly, then slammed back into my cunt. This time his dick went so deep white spots appeared at the edges of my vision. I wasn't sure if it was from pain or shock, but I fucking loved it. 

He pulled back and shoved himself in again (his dick going just as deep,) making me see stars. In addition to the pretty stars, he'd hit something inside me that made me whimper and meow loudly in pleasure. For some reason that made me feel really girly (which I loved). A few seconds later I creamed myself hard. 

Movement caught my eye, and I turned my head to watch it. It was Ponyta.  
The fire-horse turned to Coal. 'As long as the cunt-boy begs for what he wants, I'll give it.'

Riolu stared at him intently for a moment, nodded, jumped back onto the bed, and started masturbating again. I mewled softly at the sight, my cock rising to stand tall once more.  
*... Glad they're ... getting ... along,* I thought hazily. 

Suddenly, the equine pokemon turned his attention back to me.  
He rubbed his muzzle against my neck. 'Did you like it when I hit that spot inside you that made you cream yourself cunt-boy?'  
I moaned loudly, my hole squeezing tightly around his dick. "I loved it.

... I'd beg for it again,"  
The equine pokemon rubbed his muzzle against my face. 'You don't need to beg for that again cunt-boy.'  
He pulled his dick all the way out of my cunt, smirked at me, and forced his dick back in, hitting that spot that made me see stars again. 

I yelled out in pleasure, my body arching as I creamed myself once more. After, I started purring, my tail wrapping around his stomach.  
Ponyta started fucking me harder. 'Am I hurting you cunt-boy?'

I shook my head no, pulled my claws out of his hips, moved them to his back, and dragged them down harshly--likely leaving bloody furrows in the cream-colored fur there.  
"Yes, but I like the pain. Please give me more Sire!"  
Ponyta nodded. 

A few seconds later, the equine pokemon neighed loudly, nuzzled my left ear, and sunk his teeth into the middle of my neck hard enough to draw blood. I tried to moan, but found it hard to make a sound at all with his teeth clamped down on my throat like they were. I liked pain a lot, but felt a little panicky.

Just before I was about to start panicking, the fire-horse pulled his teeth free and licked up the blood.  
He looked into my eyes. I could tell just how green (sea-green) his eyes were as he did that. 

'I needed to mark you.'  
'Did I scare you cunt-boy?' Ponyta asked.  
I nodded. "A little Sire, but I liked it."

'I could bite the side of your neck next time,' Ponyta offered.   
I mewled softly, touched the bite mark on my neck, and nodded. It felt amazing to have his mark on me!

The whole time this'd been going on, the equine pokemon'd still been fucking me. Hearing that must've made the fire-horse hornier because he picked up the pace, his hips clashing with mine so hard that I could feel bruises forming from the multiple impacts. I threw my head back in submission, my eyes closing from all the pleasure.

The horse pokemons' pace was relentless. He kept it up for several minutes, then unloaded his seed into my cunt. I felt him cum twice in a row. 

After that, Ponyta increased his strength a little more and shifted position again, his dick going even deeper inside me. I found my claws digging into his back, my body feeling loose and ready to be used and abused however my Sire wished. The equine pokemon took advantage of that, leaving bites all over my shoulders, neck, and upper arms. He also made sure to hit that spot (which I was pretty sure was my prostate,) over and over again, making my orgasms even more intense.

Ponyta fucked me like that for what must've been a few hours. It was hard to tell though with all the pleasure. The fire-horse put at least twenty-four loads of cum into my cunt (I'd stopped counting after that). I knew I'd creamed myself at least eighteen times during it. 

Finally, Ponyta pulled himself out of my cunt. After, he hovered over me, studying my face.  
'Do you have anything I can use to plug up your cunt cunt-boy?' Ponyta asked.  
I heard him speak, but it took me a few minutes to understand the question. 

I turned my head slightly (facing away from Ponyta,) extracted one of my claws from his back, and pointed to my dresser. "There's a box of sex toys in there. The box's hot pink with a light pink circle on it and it's in the top drawer.

There should be something you can use in there Sire."  
I turned my head so I could watch my Sire's reaction. He glanced at Riolu, who shrugged.  
The horse pokemon turned to me. 'Can you find something appropriate in the box to use if I bring it to you?'

I blinked several times in confusion. "I can get up and grab it Sire."  
Ponyta snorted angrily, and I could hear Coal growling in disapproval from the bed.  
They turned to face each other, then said in unison: 'You stay where you are slut.'  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, then broke eye contact.

I looked at Riolu, then Ponyta. "If you guys bring me the box, I can find something inside it to stuff into my cunt."  
The horse pokemon nodded and went over to the bed. 'Could you get the box if I lifted you up to the drawer?'  
The dresser almost came up to my shoulders, so there was no way Riolu could reach it on his own. Coal nodded. 

Taking that as permission to move the other pokemon, Ponyta picked up Riolu by the back of his neck and brought him to the dresser. Coal reached out, grabbed the edge of the drawer, and opened it.  
'Can you walk back a few steps?' Riolu asked the fire-horse.  
Ponyta did and Riolu pulled the drawer out as he moved. 

Once it was pulled out far enough, Coal carefully climbed on top of the dresser, rummaged around in the open drawer, took something out of it, and held up the box I'd mentioned. The pokemon smiled triumphantly at each other. Then, Ponyta grabbed Riolu by the back of the neck again, lowered him to the ground, and used his nose to shove the drawer closed.

With that done, Coal brought the box to me. I took it from him and opened it. I rummaged inside it, then pulled out two butt-plugs. 

"I found something to plug my cunt with," I told my pokemon.   
The equine pokemon made a pleased noise and came over to where Riolu and I were.

I held up the plugs for the pokemon to see, one much bigger than the other.  
'What do they do?' Ponyta asked.  
I started explaining. "These are butt-plugs, used to plug up an asshole. Once inserted, they'll plug up my cunt and keep the cum inside.

They'll also keep my cunt from closing back up again."  
My pokemon were silent for a moment. Finally, they both turned their heads and stared at each other. 

After a few minutes, they both nodded and broke eye contact.  
Coal turned to me. 'I want you to use the bigger plug.'  
Ponyta snuffled in agreement. 

I nodded that I'd understood, put the smaller plug in the box, and pushed the box away.   
I held up the bigger plug. "I can put the plug in ... unless one of you wants to?"

Riolu took the plug, glanced up at Ponyta, and the equine pokemon shook his head.   
Riolu turned to me and ordered: 'Clench your cunt as tight as you can, then press your legs against your stomach.'  
I did that. 

As I watched, Riolu reached his hand under my ass. 'In a few seconds, unclench your cunt.'  
I waited the time requested, then unclenched my cunt. After, Coal pushed the plug into me easily.

I moaned softly, knowing my cunt'd be wet and loose until the plug was removed.  
'Put your legs down.' Riolu ordered.  
I did that. 

Coal smirked and straddled my waist, his paws moving down to touch my belly.   
He growled in approval. 'Feel your belly slut,'  
I put my hands on my belly, noticing that it was now huge. As a matter of fact, it felt like I'd just eaten a large, very filling meal, and like I should be pregnant with how big it felt.

I moaned, mewled, and my cock immediately plumped to full hardness against my stomach at that realization. Ponyta snorted, getting my attention. He came over to us, stared at Riolu for a moment, then the fighting type moved to the side so the horse pokemon could get to me. 

The next thing I knew, Ponyta's front hooves were gently touching my belly.   
I looked up at him. "Sire?"  
He smirked down at me. 'You're now truly my broodmare, since you've got a belly swollen with my cum.'

I meowed sluttily after hearing that. Next, I reached one hand down to try and touch myself. A furious snort and angry growl stopped me. 

I glanced at Riolu, then Ponyta.  
'Do not touch yourself.' they both said in unison.   
I groaned in disappointment, but moved my hand away. 

As I watched, the fire-horse swallowed my cock (which I knew was 13 inches long and 4 inches thick,) in one go. I moaned, my claws moving to lightly run over his long neck. Ponyta moaned around me, making me mewl, and kept sucking.   
*... Do they wanna ... keep me from ... touching myself so ... they can ... drink my cream...?*

Ponyta made me cream myself four times, drinking every load down eagerly. After, he pulled back, my cock slipping out of his mouth, and licked my balls until they were soaked thoroughly. Seconds later, he stepped away, being replaced by Coal, who swallowed my cock to the root. 

The fighting type sucked me hard, my hips bucking lightly into his eager mouth. After several minutes of that, Riolu'd made me cream myself six times, drinking each load down hungrily. Once he'd consumed the last load he pulled back, smirked up at me, climbed my body, and shoved his dick down my fuckhole. I moaned around him, my claws reaching out and digging lightly into his hips.

Next, Coal pulled his dick almost all the way out, leaving only an inch still in my fuckhole along with the head, then forced it back into my mouth. He used and abused my fuckhole for several long minutes, forcing five loads down my throat. I swallowed each one eagerly and hungrily. 

Once I'd consumed the last load, he pulled his dick from my mouth and moved out of the way. Ponyta took his place, lowering himself onto me and pointing his dick at my fuckhole. I raised my head up and swallowed it.

Before I could start sucking his huge meat, he spoke. 'Don't suck cunt-boy.'  
His tone made it an order.  
I was disappointed, but had no time to dwell on it because he started using my fuckhole before I could make a noise in protest or voice my objection. 

Ponyta forced six thick, potent loads down my fuckhole, then pulled his dick out. I whined at the loss. Ponyta didn't give me his meat to suck on again, just moved to the side a little and out of reach.

Riolu came over to me. 'If we don't stop now, we'll never leave this room. Remember slut, you're supposed to go to that festival tonight with Kukui.'

*Oh right! The festival's at 20:00,*  
I turned to Coal. "Can you bring me my X-Trans Coal?"  
Riolu nodded, went to the bed, grabbed the device, and brought it to me.

Coal handed me the device and I checked the time. It was 19:40.  
*Good thing Coal stopped us when he did or we'd have been late,*

*... Ponyta needs a name ...*  
I thought for a moment, then came up with something.   
I turned to Ponyta. "How do you like the name Zippo?"

The fire-horse turned to me. 'What does that mean?'  
"It's the name of a lighter: a small device humans use to make fire."  
Ponyta was quiet for a moment. 'You can call me that when I'm not fucking you.'

Before I could do anything else, Riolu growled.  
I turned to him. "What is it Alpha?"  
'There's someone at the door,' Coal said.

As if on cue, a few seconds later there was a knock on the door.  
Dad's voice filtered through it. "Russ, Kukui's here to see you."

I walked over to the door, hid most of my body behind it, and opened it.  
"Thanks Dad, I'll be down soon."  
Dad walked off and I shut the door. 

I then started toward the bathroom, but a growl from Coal stopped me.  
I turned to the fighting type. "Alpha?"  
Riolu came over to me and looked my body up and down hungrily. 

'Do not shower slut.' Coal ordered.  
I nodded that I'd understood.

'You smell delicious right now and I want pokemon that haven't gotten the chance to use you to be jealous.' the fighting type explained.  
Ponyta came over and snuffled in agreement. 'I wanna see the look on their faces when they realize you belong to us, not them.'

Coal gestured to Ponyta. 'I'm your main Alpha, Quilus is also Alpha, but answers to me, and Ponyta is ...'  
'Can I take Quilus' place?' Ponyta asked.   
Riolu glanced at the sleeping fighting/ice type and nodded. 

Coal turned to the fire-horse. 'Quilus won't like it, but you can take his place.'   
Riolu turned to me. 'I'm main Alpha, Ponyta is ...'  
'I'm your Sire, which is equivalent to Quilus' old position.' Ponyta said. 

Riolu nodded and continued: 'Quilus is Beta, lesser to both me and Ponyta.'  
I thought for a moment. "So you're Alpha Coal, Zippo's like a secondary Alpha, which I call Sire, and Spike's Beta, which is subordinate to both you and Zippo?"

Riolu nodded. 'Yes, that's correct. Your position is Alpha-mate, and in this case, you're a prize for me or Ponyta.'

*Prize?*  
I blinked in confusion. "Prize?"

Coal smirked. 'Ponyta and I will compete with each other to see who you belong to. Since we're both Alphas, it cannot be both.'

*Why in Arceus' name not?! What if I want you both?*  
I decided to voice my objection. "And what if I want you both?"

Both pokemon just stared at me.  
"What? I liked having you both dominate and fuck me. Is that a crime or something?"  
Coal bit his lip, then shrugged. 'No, but it's unusual.'

I bit my lip, thinking. "So, you're both Alphas. What does that mean for me?"

Riolu smirked and let his gaze rake my body hungrily. 'You belong to me ... or 'us,' as you've decided. We both get to use, fuck, and dominate you whenever we want.'  
Ponyta nodded in agreement. I nodded that I'd understood. 

*Better go see Kukui now,*  
I walked over to the bed, climbed onto it, and shook Quilus, trying to wake him up. The fighting/ice type grumbled and rolled over, now facing away from me.

I shrugged, got off the bed, scanned the room for my PB belt, found it on the ground near my panties, picked it up, and came back to the bed. I removed Quilus' ball from the belt and tossed it at the fighting/ice type. There was a flash of red light, then Spike was sucked into the ball. I rolled my eyes at his antics and put the ball back onto the belt. 

I turned to my other two pokemon. "I assume you two both wanna stay out?"  
They both nodded.  
"Fine with me,"

Next, I went over to my panties, dropped the PB belt on the ground, carefully placed the X-Trans on the ground, put on the panties, picked up the belt and buckled it in its place near the top of the panties, picked up the X-Trans and clipped it to my panties, then looked around for my pack.  
I spotted it on the floor near the bed, picked it up, shouldered it, and turned to my pokemon. "It's time to go meet Kukui,"  
They both nodded, I left the room, and they followed me out.

We all went downstairs.

\- - - 

Dad hugged me when I got downstairs.   
He pulled back quickly, looked me over, then wiggled his eyebrows. "You look well-fucked son."  
I shrugged, feeling Coal and Zippo press their faces against me.

Dad glanced at Ponyta. "Your Ponyta's bigger than usual,"  
"Korrina got him from Duskii farm in Kalos."

Dad nodded. "Oh! I've heard about that place. Is it true they breed bigger-than-usual pokemon on purpose?"

'They breed many pokemon there, most of them 'abnormally large.'' Zippo said.  
I translated for him. "Zippo (that's what I'm calling Ponyta,) says they breed a lot of 'abnormally large' pokemon there."  
Dad smirked. "Zippo's got a huge, fat dick doesn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are dicks all you think about Dad?"  
Dad smirked. "Yep, don't you?"  
I shrugged. "Jus' 'cause I'm a Cat-boy, doesn't mean I'm perpetually horny Dad."  
That was a flat-out lie, and we both knew it, but neither of us corrected my statement. 

Actually, I did better than some I'd heard about. There were Cat-boys who were so bad they never even left the bed or house they lived in because they were always being fucked. Rumor had it a few were even chained to their beds or to a wall in their homes so they could be easily accessible to the pokemon (or humans, but it was usually pokemon,) that fucked them regularly. I'd even heard a few needed to be fucked so often that several pokemon used them a day, sometimes more than one at a time. 

"So where you going now?" Dad asked.  
I shrugged. "To the festival with Kukui,"  
Dad waved a hand. "Have a good time son,"

I smiled at him, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and exited the house. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Kukui was standing on the porch when I came outside.   
He turned to me. "You look like you've been used a lot more by your pokemon since the last time I saw you."  
I just stared at him, not saying anything. 

Kukui smirked. "I hope you've been a good little bitch for your pokemon."  
Coal growled in anger and Zippo snorted in annoyance after hearing that. Both pokemon looked like they wanted to attack the man. I shook my head and they both relaxed slightly, though reluctantly. 

Kukui smiled softly. "Sorry. I thought you liked being fucked by them...?"  
I leveled a glare at the man. "I do, but they don't call me 'bitch.'"  
Kukui nodded. "Okay, I'll remember that."

Kukui gestured vaguely. "Let's go to Route 1,"  
I nodded. Kukui started toward the route and me and my pokemon followed. 

\- - - 

Kukui led me into the nearest available grass when we got onto the route. He showed me how to catch pokemon, then gave me Potion x 5 and poke ball x 10.  
"Come to Iki town Russ. 

The festival starts soon. Since you've already come this way before, I'll let you navigate there yourself," Kukui said.  
Kukui left. 

*Good, I wanted to explore this place a little before going to the festival.*  
I started exploring the route. On the first part of the route, I collected poke ball x 1, Potion x 2, and Paralyze heal x 1 and stashed them in my pack. 

With that done, I went in search of Trainers to battle. I challenged and defeated two of them, earning 132 poke dollars for winning. I stowed the earnings in my pack, then looked up at the sky. 

*It's dark outside now,*  
Indeed, the sky was almost pitch-black.   
*Wonder if it's late enough to catch the 'night' pokemon yet? I'll give it a shot,*

I stepped into the nearest grass and went in search of pokemon. It didn't take long to find and capture the two pokemon I still needed from the route: Alolan Rattata and Spinarak. I made sure to catch two Rattata, one for me and one for Korrina.

Next, I moved on to the other part of Route 1 (the place I'd found Grubbin). I had all the pokemon from here, so I didn't need to worry about that. I went exploring, collecting Potion x 1 and poke ball x 1 and storing them in my pack. I also battled a Trainer, gaining 48 poke dollars for winning. 

*I should check out my pokemon before I go into Iki town,*  
I grabbed the balls for my remaining pokemon from my PB belt and tossed them in the air. Eevee, Dratini, Hawlucha, and Quilus appeared. 

I took off my pack, unzipped the pocket in the front, rummaged around inside it, and pulled out my Pokedex. I shouldered the pack and scanned Riolu with the Pokedex. He was lv 7 and knew the moves Thunder punch, Power-up punch, Swift, and Counter. He'd evolve into Lucario when his Happiness level reached 220. 

I scanned Quilus next. He was lv 5 and knew the moves Swift, Force palm, Powder snow, and Icicle spear. There was no evolution data on him in the Pokedex. 

I scanned Ponyta after. He was lv 6 and knew the moves Low kick, Flame charge, and Tail whip. He'd evolve at lv 40 into Rapidash.

Eevee came next. He was male and lv 5. He knew the moves Hyper voice, Rage, Tackle, and Sand attack.

According to the Pokedex, Eevee had many evolutions. They were Flareon (fire,) Jolteon (electric,) Vaporeon (water,) Umbreon (dark,) Espeon (psychic,) Glaceon (ice,) Leafeon (grass,) and Sylveon (fairy). All of them had special conditions for evolution. Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon needed fire, thunder, and water stones to evolve, Umbreon and Espeon needed a Happiness level of 220 and either day or night, Glaceon and Leafeon required Eevee to be trained near either ice or moss rocks, and Sylveon needed Eevee to eat a Rainbow poke bean, then level up. There was no specific level for Eevee to reach any of its evolutions. 

Dratini came after. He was male and lv 5. He knew the moves Shock wave, Bubble beam, Rage, and Thunder wave. He'd evolve at lv 30 into Dragonair and again at lv 55 into Dragonite. 

Last, I scanned Hawlucha. He was male and lv 7. He knew the moves Tackle, Hone claws, and Karate chop. He didn't have an evolution. 

*My current party is Coal (Riolu,) Spike (Quilus,) Zippo (Ponyta,) Eevee, Dratini, and Hawlucha.*  
I removed my pack, unzipped the front pocket, slid the Pokedex inside, zipped the pocket closed, and shouldered the pack. Then I unclipped the X-Trans from my panties and checked the time.

It was 19:54.   
*This should be fine for now. I'll do some training later,*

I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties. Next, I withdrew all my pokemon except Coal and Zippo. I gestured for them to follow me and kept going. They followed me. 

We reached Iki town a few minutes later. 

\- - -

The first thing that happened when I entered the town was Hala coming up to me. He smiled slightly and offered to heal my pokemon. I let him. Once he was done with that, he left. 

Before I could do anything else, Kukui came up to me. He started talking about what kind of festival was going on tonight.   
"The Festival is held in honor of the deity of Melemele island, Tapu Koko.

There's always a Pokemon battle to honor the deity. It's up to you Russ, to battle with the grandson of the Kahuna: Hau." 

I took a moment to take in what I'd been told.  
"Are you ready to battle Hau?" Kukui asked.   
I nodded. "Yes,"  
Kukui pointed to a stage nearby. "That's where you'll battle Hau."

Kukui walked off. I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and started toward the stage. Coal and Zippo followed me. 

\- - - 

I climbed onto the stage and spotted Hau on the other side of it. He was wearing the same clothing as before (yellow boxers with orange sandals,) and still carried his black pack.   
Hau smiled at me. "Ready to start?"

I smirked. "You're gonna lose Hau,"  
He shook his head, smirking back. "What makes you say that?"  
I decided not to answer him. 

It was silent for a few minutes. Finally, Hau shrugged.   
"Go! Pichu!" Hau said, tossing a poke ball.  
A yellow mouse with black-tipped ears appeared: Pichu. 

I glanced at Coal. "Wanna take this one?"  
He nodded and stepped forward, getting into a fighting stance. 

\- - - 

Battling Hau wasn't too difficult. His Pichu was lv 6. Riolu dealt with him swiftly.

He also used his Starter, Rowlet, which was now lv 7. I sent out Zippo to take care of it. I won of course. 

Once the battle was over, Hau withdrew his Rowlet, pocketed its ball, and came over to me. "here, you earned this."  
Hau handed me some money. I quickly counted it: 800 poke dollars. 

"You've gotten stronger since our last battle. I'll see you 'round Russ,"  
I smiled. "Sure,"  
Hau left. 

I was about to leave the stage myself, but Hala climbed on-stage. I waited to see what he wanted.   
Hala came over to me and handed me a bracelet. "That's a Z-ring."

I examined the bracelet, noticing that the Sparkling stone was embedded on the top. Another thing I found out was the jewelry's color: dark red.  
*Why couldn't it be hot pink?* I thought in irritation.

I made sure to keep the annoyance off my face. "Thanks,"  
Hala nodded and left the stage. I slipped the bracelet on my left wrist, thinking it was probably important enough to keep out. 

After, Kukui came on-stage and started talking about Z-rings. "A Z-ring is a device that allows Trainers to power up their pokemons' attacks as Z-moves. In order to do this: a Trainer needs to gather Z-crystals.

These crystals have different elements (fire, water, electric, etc.). You can collect them mainly by going through the Island trials."

After the explanation, Kukui left. I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and left too. Coal and Zippo followed me. 

Once off-stage, I walked toward the exit to Iki town. 

\- - - 

Once I'd cleared Iki town and was back on Route 1, there was a flash of red light and Eevee appeared. The small fox came over to me and rubbed his head against my legs. I giggled and picked him up.   
I turned to Riolu and Ponyta. "It's time to go home for the night,"

Coal nodded. Zippo came over to me and stared at me for a bit.  
'Why don't you ride on my back to get home,' Zippo suggested.   
I smiled at him. "That'd be great."

Zippo snorted softly in approval and bent down so I could climb onto his back. I shifted Eevee to one arm, picked up Riolu with my free arm, and climbed on. I set Coal down in front of me and wrapped my now free arm around Eevee.

Zippo snorted, getting my attention.   
'Grab ahold of my mane.' Ponyta said.   
I bit my lip. "Won't I get burned?"

'I can control the fire in my mane and tail. I won't burn you,' Zippo assured me. 

I shifted Eevee to one arm, reached out with my free hand, and grasped some of Ponyta's fiery mane. "I'm ready to go,"  
'You grab on too Coal,' Zippo said.  
Coal grabbed a handful of mane in each paw, wasn't burned, and Zippo started off toward home. 

The fire type went back through Route 1 to get us home. It didn't take too long: he ran part of the time and wasn't exactly slow while walking either. 

\- - - 

I dismounted quickly when Ponyta stopped in front of the house. I helped Riolu down and withdrew Eevee. I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and went inside. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Dad was sitting on the couch when I entered the house. Charmander was on his lap, fast asleep.  
Dad looked at me. "How'd it go?"

I shrugged. "It was alright,"  
"So, what did you do at the festival?" Dad asked.  
I yawned. "Participated in a battle, got a Z-ring, and an explanation as to how they work. 

Look Dad, I'm reeeeeeeeally tired. Can we talk about this more tomorrow?"  
Dad nodded. "Sure,"

Dad left the room. He came back shortly carrying a bottle of water and a small plate of food.   
"Here, eat and drink these." Dad said, handing them to me. 

I nodded in thanks and quickly ate the food and drank the water. After, I handed the plate and bottle back to Dad.  
I yawned again. "I'm going to bed Dad,"  
Dad smiled at me. "Alright. Good night son,"

I yawned, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and went upstairs. They followed. 

\- - - 

In my room, I stripped off my panties, socks, shoes, and PB belt.  
'Put them on the floor,' Coal ordered.  
I unclipped the X-Trans from the panties, then dropped said underwear, the socks, and the shoes on the floor. 

Next to my bed was a nightstand. I placed the X-Trans and the PB belt on it, pulled back the covers, then got into bed. Riolu jumped onto the bed and snuggled against my belly. 

A few seconds later, I heard a snuffling noise. I sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where it'd come from. I spotted Ponyta not too far away.  
*It had to be him,*

I thought for a moment. "Sleep on the rug for tonight Zippo. I'll figure out something more comfortable for tomorrow,"  
Ponyta snuffled in agreement.

I watched Zippo go over to the rug, lower himself onto it, and arrange himself in a position that looked only semi-comfortable to me. Not long after, I could hear him snoring softly. I laid back down, wrapped an arm around Coal, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. 

 

\---------------------------------

Songs for this chapter:  
06 My Home (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
07 Professor Kukui's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
08 Route 1 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)   
23 The Festival in Iki Town (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
17 Hau's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
18 Battle! (Hau) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
07 Professor Kukui's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
10 Iki town (Night) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
06 My Home (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)


	7. Chapter 3 part 1

Author's notes

Wonder trade  
In this story, Wonder trade works between all regions. I'm pretty sure this isn't canon, but I'm doing it that way.

Japanese pokemon names  
I like some of the Japanese pokemon names. I'll be using some of them as nicknames for certain pokemon. If some names seem a little weird, that's why.

Trading and programs  
Trade-all is the main program used on Russ' X-Trans for trading. Quick link does exist, but it won't be used much (or maybe not at all) because of how limited it is.

Pokemon Happiness  
In this story, Pokemon Happiness levels can be increased exponentially if the pokemon in question's having sex with their Trainer. This makes them closer to each other (both literally and figuratively,) and that's the logic I'm using to explain it.

Fashion items  
Fashion items in Sun/moon are defined as make-up (female) clothing (both male and female,) lenses, accessories (glasses, hats, barrettes, headbands etc.,) and bags. In this story, I've added several new Fashion items. Also, any Fashion item that must be unlocked in the game is automatically available at a location for sale. 

Russ and Fashion items  
Russ won't be using make-up (he's pretty girly, but won't wear that). He will however be using some of the female items.

Malasadas  
I know that in canon, there's a limit on how many Malasadas can be bought per day. I'm removing this restriction (or rather, it doesn't exist,) in this story. I won't be using Malasadas a lot, so it won't make a huge difference. They'll mostly be a treat or small meal/snack Russ or his pokemon'll eat.

Team skull uniform  
The data I found on Team skull's uniform was pretty scarce. I've decided to make up my own emblem for them: a pendant with a skull and an 's' on it hanging from a thick chain. They also wear mostly black thug-like clothing and a shirt with a skull helmet on it in this story. Note that this description (minus the pendant, which they all wear,) goes for Grunts only.

Route 2  
I've changed a few things on Route 2. Pay attention to how I describe it, 'cause that's how it is in this story. For instance, I made the northern part where you can find Cutiefly, Growlithe, etc. much smaller. Also, I added a Berry tree in the northern part.

Pack and pokemon  
In this story, Riolu (as he's a canine pokemon,) sees those he encounters as either Pack, or not-Pack. Pack is defined as family or lovers. Other pokemon species use packs, such as foxes (though they call them group-coms,) and wolves. 

Current members of the Pack: Russ (Alpha-mate,) Riolu (Main Alpha,) Ponyta (Sire, same as Secondary Alpha,) Korrina (Alpha female,) and Quilus (Beta). 

Pack dynamics  
Here are the pack ranks: Main Alpha (pack leader, highest rank,) Secondary Alpha (there's not always one of these, meant to take over if the Main Alpha is ill or unable to perform their duties, second highest, only below Main Alpha,) Alpha-mate (mated to Main Alpha, can be mated to Secondary Alpha, but that's rare, has a say in what goes on in the pack, like adding new members, ranked below Main Alpha and Secondary Alpha, if there is one, ranked higher than any other members of the pack that are Beta and below,) Alpha female/Dono Alpha (not often used, refers to honored members of the Main Alpha, Secondary Alpha, or Alpha-mate's family, such as parents, sisters, or brothers, has a say in things but not as much as Alpha-mate, ranks the same as Alpha-mate,) Beta (also called enforcers or captains, carries out Pack laws and orders from Alpha positions, ranks below any Alpha position but above any lower-ranked members,) Members (members with little to no rank, participate in pack activities, rank below Beta,) Omega (new members of the pack, subordinate to everyone, lowest rank in the pack). 

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid  
journey equals short-form for Pokemon journey

Pokemon nicknames:  
Coal equals Russ' Riolu  
Spike equals Russ' Quilus  
Zippo equals Russ' Ponyta

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut, breeder, or cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole, cunt equals Russ' asshole  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ  
broodmare, cunt-boy equals what Ponyta calls Russ  
meat equals what Russ calls Ponyta's dick  
sire equals what Russ calls Ponyta

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship, Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Crossdressing main character, Pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives, Large cock, Excessive cum swallowing, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Possible violence/gore, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairings - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario) - primary  
Russ/Zippo (male Cat hybrid/male Ponyta or Rapidash) - secondary  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER III (Part 1) / \\*  
Ilima's Trainer's School, Hau'oli city, the Team of Skulls, and a New Kind of Pokemon

 

x/x/x/x

Ascend pokemon (additional): Pokemon with an active medical compound that changes them permanently. They have (or can have) modifications to their DNA, stats, physical appearance, abilities, the kind of attacks they can use, possibly their gender, and sometimes their type. Most Ascend pokemon have a base color of black, with secondary colors that appear on the body of normal versions of their species. They typically have either red, purple, or violet blue eyes. There are exceptions to these color patterns, but they're extremely rare.

Example: Russ' Riolu. Mostly black in color, has dark red accents, medium purple eyes. Riolu's base color is black, normal Riolu have red eyes, which are used as secondary colors in this one, and he has purple eyes.

Ascend pokemon always have all their abilities active, unless they need to be triggered somehow. 

x/x/x/x

 

y3y3y3

\-- Orders to all agents:  
All agents are to execute Project Scatter. For those of you who are new, Project Scatter involves getting Ascend and Closed pokemon to both the Alola and Kalos regions. Newbies talk to superior officers for more information on how the project is to be carried out. --

Every member of The Neglected in every region (there were branches in all eight regions of the Pokemon world,) saw the new orders on the bulletin board. Officers got messages about it on their computer-like devices, as well as the board. A few such officers even got private memos on special assignments pertaining to the project. All got to work immediately. 

y3y3y3

 

Agent Capricorn: "Taylor," Alola region, arriving at Hau'oli city, January 4 (6:00) --

 

I was just arriving at Hau'oli city, having flown there on my Salamence. I had it land just outside the city, then dismounted. I produced a poke ball, withdrew the dragon/flying type, and pocketed its ball.

I was wearing the same clothing as the day before, but it'd been washed.  
*Current mission: deliver a package.*  
I discretely checked my surroundings, making sure no one was watching or following me, and went into the city. 

\- - - 

I entered and looked around. I rolled my eyes at how big the city was, pulled out a computer-like device from the pocket of my gray hoodie, tapped the screen to get it working, and brought up a map of the city. I located the Pokemon center on the map, then put the device away. 

I started walking to the Pokemon center. 

\- - - 

I casually walked inside the building and went straight for the healing counter. There was a pink-haired female nurse behind it.  
I stopped in front of the counter. "Can I leave a package here for someone?"  
I pitched my voice so I sounded male.  
"Yes," the nurse said.

I opened my bag, pulled out a medium-sized box, closed the bag, and set the box on the counter. "The box is to go to Russ Nearguard: a Cat-boy with mostly hot pink cat features and long, braided hot pink hair."  
The nurse smiled cheerfully. "I'll give it to him when he comes in."

I thanked her and left. Then I made my way out of the city.

\- - - 

Once I was out, I took out Salamence's ball, released it, and climbed onto its back.   
"Take me to Ten carat hill," I ordered.   
Salamence growled in agreement, rose into the air, then flew off.

 

Russ, Alola region, Nearguard residence, January 4 (7:15) --

 

A loud cry of "Cyndaquiiiiiiiiiiil!" woke me. I groaned in annoyance and cracked my eyes open, hearing my pokemon do the same. I got out of bed, picked up my panties, sniffed them (they still smelled like cream and slick,) pulled the garment on, went over to the door, and opened it to let Cyndaquil in.

Cyndaquil stayed in the doorway. 'Come downstairs, there's breakfast ready.'  
I could understand him today.  
*I haven't done anything sexual with him.

Can I understand all pokemon speech now?*  
I nodded. "I'll be down in a bit,"  
Cyndaquil left.

Next, I returned to the bed, saw that Coal was awake, grabbed my PB belt and put it on, picked up my X-Trans and clipped it to my panties, then snagged my pack and put it on.  
I turned to my pokemon. "It's time to go downstairs,"  
Riolu growled in annoyance, but rubbed his eyes and hopped off the bed. Ponyta neighed in irritation, then pulled himself up into a standing position on the rug. 

I gestured for my pokemon to follow me, then left the room. They followed. 

We all went downstairs. 

\- - - 

Dad was on the couch when I came down. He was holding Charmander. I could see Dad's Charizard behind the couch, watching them. 

Dad looked up at me. "Food's ready son,"  
I nodded, Dad laid Charmander on the couch and got up, and we all walked to the kitchen.

\- - - 

In the kitchen, Dad turned to me. "Sit down Russ,"  
I did. Coal sat on the floor next to my chair.

Ponyta snorted uncomfortably from the doorway. I felt something from the horse pokemon.  
: Awkwardness. :

Dad set a plate of food in front of me. After, Dad left for a bit. He came back shortly with a bowl of fruit.

He set it down in front of Riolu. "You can share this with Ponyta."  
Dad left again and came back quickly, carrying a larger bowl of fruit.  
He put it down near the first bowl. "You can have what's in here too Ponyta,"

I smiled. "Thanks Dad,"  
I gestured toward the fruit and addressed my pokemon. "You guys should eat."  
Ponyta moved over to the larger bowl and started eating. Riolu growled softly in agreement and started eating from the bowl in front of him.

Dad pulled out a chair and sat across from me. "I ate already,"  
I nodded and dug into my own food.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charizard come into the room carrying Charmander. The smaller lizard looked very sleepy. Charizard moved behind Dad's chair, then stopped, probably watching him. 

For several minutes, there were only the sounds of eating. Finally, I finished eating, wiped my face and hands, and took my dishes to the sink. Once I was done with that, I came back, used Pokemon refresh to clean up my pokemon, and turned to Dad.

Before I could say anything, Dad beat me to it.   
He smiled. "Let's go into the living room: there's more room for everyone there."  
I nodded. 

Dad picked up both of the bowls from the ground (which were now empty,) and brought them into the kitchen. He returned shortly after and we (me, my pokemon, Charizard with Charmander, and Dad,) left and went to the living room. 

\- - - 

"Are you leaving on your journey today son?" Dad asked as we entered the room.   
I turned to him. "Yes,"  
Dad nodded. "Do you have everything you need?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head no. "I need some camping equipment."  
Dad blinked in obvious confusion. "What for?"  
I pointed to Zippo. "I want it so some of my pokemon can sleep on it."  
Dad nodded and left the room. 

While I waited for him to return, Charmander jumped out of Charizard's arms and came over to me. Charmander nuzzled my legs affectionately. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charizard leave the room.

Coal came over to stand next to me, stared at Charmander for a moment, then shrugged. Zippo moved over to Charmander, sniffed the air, then snorted in greeting.

\- - - 

Several minutes later, Dad came back with a large box in his arms. Charizard was with him, carrying another box. They put the boxes down.

Dad turned to me. "Come check them out,"  
I gently nudged Charmander, the small lizard moved out of the way, and I made my way to the box Dad'd brought. 

I opened it and peeked inside. I found black sleeping bag x 1, hot pink comforter x 1, hot pink large fuzzy fleece blanket x 1, pillow with hot pink pillow case x 2, and pillow with black pillow case x 1. I thanked Dad, removed my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, and stored the stuff inside. 

When I was done with that, I moved to the box Charizard'd carried. I opened it and checked in it. There were several plastic containers stacked inside.  
I turned to Dad. "What are these for?"

Dad laughed and started explaining. "Those are Field containers I ordered from Hoenn. They're used to store food for a very long time. ... Take all of them with you."

I picked them up and opened each one. There were eight containers in all. Two had box of Pokemon food x 80 (40 per container,) two had fruit (apple x 40, oranges x 60, grape fruit x 40, and Lemon x 60,) two held berries (Sitrus x 60, Oran x 60, Leppa x 80, Persim x 40, Pecha x 60, Chesto x 60, Rawst x 40, Aspear x 40, and Cheri x 60,) and two held sandwiches and snacks (sandwich x 80, bag of trail mix x 40, bag of pretzels x 10, bag of already popped popcorn x 10). I thanked Dad, closed up the containers, and stowed them in my pack. 

When I was done, Dad left again. He came back shortly with a case of water. He put it down on the floor, then left once more. 

He came back several seconds later with another case and set it down.  
Dad turned to me. "Take both cases with you."  
I smiled in thanks, removed the bottles from their cases, and stored them all in my pack. Each case had 30, so that made a total of 60 water bottles. 

When the last bottle was in, Dad spoke. "Do you need any cooking supplies?"  
I turned to him. "It wouldn't hurt to have something,"  
Dad left. 

He came back quickly carrying a large plastic storage container about the size of the boxes he and Charizard'd brought before. The container was clear and I could see plates, cups, silverware, and other stuff inside it.  
Dad set the container down. "Take it all with you."

I went to the container and rummaged through it. I found metal plate x 5, metal cup x 5, fork x 5, spoon x 5, butter knife x 5, large spoon x 1, wooden spoon x 1, spatula x 1, tongs x 1, small pan x 1, large pan x 1, large pot x 1, and lantern x 1. I stashed everything in my pack. 

"The lantern's solar-powered, but there are back-up batteries if needed." Dad said once I was done.   
Dad came over to the container, grabbed something out of it, and handed it to me. It was a pack of six batteries.

"Those are extra batteries for the lantern." Dad explained.   
I nodded and put them in the pack too. 

Before I could do anything else, there was a knock at the front door. Dad went to get it. Cyndaquil appeared seemingly out of nowhere and followed him, flames bursting from his back in anger. 

A few seconds later, I heard the door open, then voices speaking. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. Instead, I checked inside my pack, made sure I had everything (the stuff from yesterday and the new additions from today,) and donned it. 

A few minutes later, Dad came back with Cyndaquil on his heels. "Someone named Lillie's here to see you son,"  
I blinked in confusion.   
*Oh yeah, the girl from yesterday was named Lillie.*

I nodded. "She's Kukui's assistant Dad. I met her yesterday,"  
I turned to my pokemon. "Let's go see what she wants,"

I thanked Dad again, gave him a big hug, and walked to the front door. I exited the house, my pokemon following behind me. 

\- - - 

Lillie came over to me as I stepped outside. "Prof. Kukui wants to see you at his lab. ... I can take you there if you want...?"  
I agreed. She started walking away, I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and followed her, and they followed me. 

Lillie led us south of the house. After a little while, she stopped. She stopped so suddenly that I almost ran into her. I growled in annoyance and backed up a little, giving myself more room. 

Lillie turned to me. "Did you get a good look at Nebby, my pokemon?"  
I shook my head.   
"Nebby's a secret, you shouldn't tell anyone you saw him." Lillie said. 

I nodded in agreement. "I won't say anything to anyone."  
Lillie continued: "Nebby's his nickname. He's really Cosmog, a pokemon from very far away.

There are people who want to use Nebby's power, and I'm trying to protect him."  
Before I could say anything to that, Lillie started walking again. I rolled my eyes and followed her, my pokemon right behind me. 

We walked on for several minutes.  
Finally, Lillie stopped near some grass and turned to me. "This is Hau'oli outskirts. Catch what you need from here for the Pokedex."

Lillie pointed to a building nearby. "That's Prof. Kukui's lab--come there when you're done."  
Lillie smiled at me, then walked over to the building and stood in front of the only visible door. 

*What's up with this girl? She mostly just talks, then walks away. It's a good thing I'm not trying to date her: that's a fucking headache I don't need.*  
Not that I wouldn't date anyone (I was technically dating Coal and Zippo I supposed,) but I'd never date a girl. They caused waaaaaaaaay too much drama and didn't have the right equipment anyway.

*Well, better get started. The sooner I catch the pokemon here, the sooner I can move on and officially go on my Pokemon journey.*

I unclipped the X-Trans from my panties, tapped the screen to get it working, and scanned the area with the Scan for wild pokemon program.   
"Wild pokemon in the area: Slowpoke (water/psychic,) Yungoos (normal, day only,) Alolan Rattata (normal/dark, night only,) Wingull (water/flying)." the X-Trans said.   
I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties.   
*I need Slowpoke and Wingull,*

I stepped into the grass and started searching for pokemon. It didn't take me long to find and capture both Slowpoke and Wingull. Since they weren't Alolan-natives, I didn't catch more than one of either. 

Next, I looked around for Trainers. I battled a few and earned 240 for defeating them. With that done, I searched for items. I collected Awakening x 1 and stashed it in my pack. 

I glanced around, saw nothing else to do in the area, and walked over to Lillie. "I'm done here,"  
Lillie stepped aside. I smiled at her, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and entered the building. They followed. 

\- - - 

There was a large desk with a computer, shelves along almost every wall full of books, a few chairs, and stacks of paper everywhere inside. I spotted Kukui next to the desk. He called me over and I approached him. 

Kukui smiled. "Welcome to my lab. ... I have a surprise for you,"  
I blinked at him.

It was silent for a few seconds.  
"Can I have your Pokedex?" Kukui asked.   
I nodded, shrugged off my pack, unzipped the front pocket, pulled out my Pokedex, zipped the pocket, donned the pack, and handed him the Pokedex. 

Kukui went over to the desk, pulled a poke ball from his pocket, and laid the Pokedex on the desk. Kukui turned around so he was facing away from the desk, then tossed the poke ball in the air. I was curious to see what'd come out of it. There was a flash of red light, then nothing.  
*Arceus' balls, what the fuck happened?*

Riolu growled to get my attention. I turned to him. I thought he'd speak, but he didn't, his eyes going hard and steely.

"What's wrong Coal?"  
Riolu growled again. 'Something's here, hiding in the shadows. I can't see it, but I can sense its' aura,'

Kukui cleared his throat, getting my attention. "What'd Riolu say?"  
*It's probably better if I don't mention Coal's aura comment; I've heard most Riolu can't really do much with aura.*

"Riolu says there's something here, but he can't see it."  
"Do you see anything?" Kukui asked.   
I shook my head no.

Kukui smirked softly. "Just wait,"  
I nodded and waited. 

A few minutes later, there was a loud buzzing noise. It reminded me of what a computer sounded like when it turned on, but much louder. I turned to where the noise was coming from (the desk,) and saw what looked like a floating shadow hovering above my Pokedex!

I was about to go toward it, but Kukui stopped me by putting a hand on my arm. "Wait,"  
I bit my lip, but stayed put. As I watched on, the shadow floated closer to the device, there was a shower of sparks, then the shadow disappeared. I had no idea what I'd just seen, but I didn't like it. 

\- - - 

Several minutes later, Kukui approached the desk, picked up the Pokedex, and stared at it. He must've been satisfied by what he saw because he made his way back to me and handed it over. I stared down at it like it might bite or suddenly zap me. 

Kukui laughed. "I just upgraded your Pokedex to the Rotom-dex."  
I glared at him. "And what was that shadowy thing?"  
"That was Rotom, an electric/ghost type. 

Yes, it did enter your Pokedex: you didn't imagine that. ... Rotom like technology; Having one in your Pokedex is very beneficial.” Kukui explained.

I shook my head in disbelief and closed my eyes.  
*This guy's nuts! In what way is that safe?!*

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Sooooo, ingenious professor, is my Pokedex haunted now?"  
My tone dripped with sarcasm.  
Kukui laughed again. "Yes, technically it is."  
*And that's just 'okay' somehow?!*

Outwardly, I growled in annoyance and rolled my eyes.  
Kukui held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa whoa. I wanted to see your reaction, not freak you out."

*Uh-huh,*  
I rolled my eyes again, but forced myself to calm down a little. 

Before I could do anything else, Kukui started explaining what the Rotom-dex could do: "The Rotom-dex has some new features. They're Map, QR scanner, Island scan, and the ability to download additional programs."  
Then he explained how the new features worked and why someone would want to use them.

Once the explanation was over, Kukui gave me a few minutes to digest what I'd been told. Finally, I nodded that I'd understood. 

"You also get another new feature: Wonder trade. Wonder trade works like this: You put a pokemon into Wonder trade (a program,) then wait. In a short time, someone'll be willing to trade with you.

This can be someone from any region: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, or Alola. After Wonder trade finds someone to trade with you, you can trade with them. ... When you trade using Wonder trade, you get a random pokemon. You can do it all over again as many times as you want, as long as you have pokemon to trade." Kukui explained. 

*I'll havta try that out sometime,*  
I nodded that I'd understood. 

Kukui smiled at me. "You sure learn fast! Can I have your X-Transceiver?"

I nodded, unclipped it from my panties, and gave it to him. He took a computer chip from his lab coat pocket and inserted it into a slot on the machine. Immediately, I heard the series of beeps that indicated something was downloading onto the device.

A few minutes later, Kukui removed the chip, then handed me back the X-Trans. "I gave you three programs: Festival plaza, Quick link, and Happiness checker."  
Kukui then explained how Festival plaza and Quick link worked.

After, I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties and took a few moments to absorb what I'd just been told. Eventually, I nodded that I'd understood. 

"Good! Now for the Happiness checker.

The Happiness checker is used to tell what level of Happiness a pokemon has. All you need to do is activate the program, point it at the pokemon you want to check, and tap the button that says 'scan' that appears on the screen." Kukui explained.

I thanked him, shrugged off my pack, unzipped the front pocket, put the Pokedex inside it, zipped it up, then donned the pack.  
When I was done with that, Kukui started explaining a bit more about the Island trials. "There are four islands where there are challenges for the trials. There are seven trials in total to do before you can become the Trial champion."

I nodded that I'd understood.   
Kukui smiled. "Now for the Ultra program. ... There are two Gyms on Melemele island.

The first one's led by Kae'lola--she uses dark types. The second one's led by Tony--he uses normal types."

I nodded that I'd understood.   
Kukui smirked softly. "I suggest you go to the Trainer's school in Hau'oli city before officially going on your journey."  
I nodded. 

*Might as well--might get something out of it.*  
Korrina'd always said that it was a good idea to do what people suggested: you might get something good or useful out of it.

Kukui smiled brightly. "I'll keep in touch. Here's my phone number ..."  
Kukui gave me his number.   
"You can leave now," Kukui said, gesturing toward the door I'd come in through.

I nodded, unclipped the X-Trans from my panties, tapped the screen, found the Phone program, typed Kukui's number in, and saved him as a Contact.  
Next, I put the X-Trans back onto my panties and turned to my pokemon. "It's time to go,"  
They nodded, I gestured for them to follow me, and left the lab. They followed me.

\- - - 

Lillie met me outside. "What are you doing next?"  
I gave her a 'what the hell?' look.  
She smiled. "The professor asked me to help you out whenever I could before I went to your house earlier."

I nodded. "Kukui suggested I go to the Trainer's school in Hau'oli city. I'm doing that before I go on my journey,"

"I can take you to Hau'oli city and the Trainer's school after." Lillie suggested.  
I thought for a few seconds, then agreed to let her take me.   
Lillie smiled brightly. "Oh yeah!

You should know that the Trainer's school has two parts--the male side and the female side."  
I nodded. 

Then Lillie started walking and I followed. My pokemon followed me. 

\- - - 

Several minutes later, we reached Hau'oli city. Lillie entered and I followed with my pokemon.

\- - - 

Lillie led me to a red-roofed building with a poke ball emblem on the roof. "This is the Pokemon center. You can come here for healing and other things."  
Lillie walked inside and I followed with my pokemon behind me. 

\- - - 

Immediately after entering, Lillie stepped aside and started speaking. "There's a counter for healing your pokemon, a Pokemart, a Pc, and a cafe in here."  
Lillie pointed to a counter with a pink-haired nurse behind it, a counter with the Pokemart logo on it, a PC, and a section with tables, chairs, and a counter with the word "Cafe," written on a sign taped to it. "Those are them consecutively."

I nodded that I'd understood.   
Lillie started toward the door. "I'll meet you outside when you're done in here."  
Lillie left. 

*Let's get started,*  
I went to the healing counter first. I had my pokemon healed. My current team was Coal (Riolu,) Spike (Quilus,) Zippo (Ponyta,) Eevee, Dratini, and Hawlucha.

Next, I went over to the Pokemart. I asked the clerk behind the counter for an inventory of what they sold and was given a clipboard with a sheet of paper clipped to it to read. I looked it over, bought Potion x 3, returned the clipboard, stepped to the side of the counter, shrugged off my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stored the Potions inside, zipped up the pocket, donned my pack, and left.

I checked out the cafe after. I asked what they sold, was told drinks (Soda pop, Lemonade, etc.,) and purchased Lemonade x 1.   
The clerk took my order and handed me a brown paper bag. "Here, this is your order. You also get free Castelia cone x 1 and Poke bean x 10."

I thanked the clerk, saw an empty table out of the corner of my eye, made my way over to it, set my purchase down on it, took off my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, removed the items from the bag, and stashed them inside the pack. With that done, I zipped up the pocket and donned the pack. 

*Hmmm ... Should I try out any of the pokemon I've caught so far? ... I'll go see what I have in the Pc, then decide.*  
I picked up the paper bag, threw it away in a nearby trash can, and walked over to the Pc. 

I turned it on and checked what I had. I had: Oricorio M, Skarmory M, Pikipek F, Caterpie F, Ledyba M, Yungoos F, Grubbin M, Pichu M, Alolan Rattata F, Spinarak F, Alolan Rattata M, Slowpoke M, and Wingull F. I also had Riolu M, Quilus M, Ponyta M, Eevee M, Dratini M, and Hawlucha M in my party.  
*I won't use any pokemon from the Pc for now,*

I turned off the Pc and gestured for my pokemon to follow me.  
I was about to leave the center, but someone called out to me. "Wait!"  
I turned to see who it'd been. It was the nurse from the healing counter. 

I turned to face her, stared for a few seconds, then walked toward her. I stopped in front of the healing counter. "Yeah?"  
The nurse stared at me for several seconds. 

Finally, she spoke: "Are you Russ Nearguard?"  
I bit my lip.   
*Why does she want me?*  
"Yes," I said with more confidence than I felt. 

"Great!" the nurse said and left through a door behind the counter.   
She came back shortly carrying a medium-sized box.  
She set it down on the counter. "A blonde guy left this here for you earlier,"

*Huh? I don't know any blonde guys ...*  
I nodded, trying to keep the confusion off my face. "Thanks,"  
I picked up the box, glanced at the cafe and its tables, saw that the same table I'd used earlier was still free, and carried the box over to it. 

Once there, I set the box down, examined it (it appeared to be a normal-looking box, with my name written on top).  
*I'll open this later,*  
For now, I removed my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, put the box inside, zipped it up, and donned the pack.

Having done that, I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and left the center. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Lillie came up to me outside. "Are you ready to go to the Trainer's school?"  
"Yes,"  
Lillie started walking and I followed with my pokemon. 

It took a while (the city was huge,) but Lillie led us to the Trainer's school. She entered and I followed with my pokemon. 

\- - - 

When I entered, I saw Kukui. He called out to me and I moved over to him.  
Kukui smirked. "I challenge you to defeat four Trainers in here Russ!

Here, take this EXP. share to help."  
Kukui handed me a small silver box with a red lever on the side. I blinked.

Then, Kukui proceeded to explain what it was, how it worked, and why someone'd want to use it. When he was done, I checked to make sure the EXP. share was on (the lever needed to be in an upright position right next to a label that said "on," which it was,) removed my pack, unzipped the pocket in the front, put the EXP. share inside it, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack.

Lillie tapped my shoulder to get my attention. "I'll be here to heal your pokemon if you need it."  
I nodded that I'd understood. Lillie walked over to an empty table nearby and sat down.

Next, I looked around. With what I could see from my current position, the school seemed to have a small entrance hall (where Kukui and Lillie were,) that contained a couple tables and chairs. There was a tall metal gate beyond that with a heavy-looking padlock (I guessed it was at least 10, maybe 12 feet tall). There were also several cameras stationed on the walls. I couldn't see over the gate; I supposed that was probably how the school enforced the 'male-only section' thing Lillie'd mentioned earlier. 

Riolu growled, getting my attention. I turned to him. He didn't speak, just shook his head.  
*What??*  
I decided to ask him about that later. 

*Back on track ... Since I'll be battling so many Trainers, I should give my pokemon some Hold items.*

I glanced around, saw an empty table next to the one Lillie was sitting at, and made my way over to it. I shrugged off my pack, set it on the table, unzipped the largest pocket, and rummaged through it. I gave Coal the Amulet coin, Zippo the Expert belt, Eevee the Silk scarf, Dratini the Shell bell, and Hawlucha the Black belt.

*That'll do for now. Time to get this 'challenge' over with.*

 

Songs for this chapter:  
The Neglected Theme Song: Generation by Simple Plan (link:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQoM7ZF8HTE)  
Agent Capricorn Theme Song: Sound of Zodiac - capricorn (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4FroYt2KCE)  
06 My Home (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
08 Route 1 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
14 Lillie's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
28 The Pokemon Research Lab (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
29 The Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
31 Have a Break at the Cafe (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
43 Trainers' School (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
07 Professor Kukui's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
43 Trainers' School (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)


	8. Chapter 3 part 2

Author's notes

Sorry for not having any sex in the last chapter. There were things I needed to set in motion, and it got too long to add in anything. Don't worry though, there'll be more sex in this one.

Russ and his swollen belly full of cum  
I forgot to mention it in the last chapter part, but Russ' belly was flat again when he woke up on January 4th. It won't stay that way for long though!

Trainer's school and in-game canon  
Yes, I made it possible for Russ to get to the Pokemon center in Hau'oli city before he went to the Trainer's school. I know this isn't canon, but that's how I'm doing it in this story. 

Pack dynamics  
Here are the pack ranks: Main Alpha (pack leader, highest rank,) Secondary Alpha (there's not always one of these, meant to take over if the Main Alpha is ill or unable to perform their duties, second highest, only below Main Alpha,) Alpha-mate (mated to Main Alpha, can be mated to Secondary Alpha, but that's rare, has a say in what goes on in the pack, like adding new members, ranked below Main Alpha and Secondary Alpha, if there is one, ranked higher than any other members of the pack that are Beta and below,) Alpha female/Dono Alpha (not often used, refers to honored members of the Main Alpha, Secondary Alpha, or Alpha-mate's family, such as parents, sisters, or brothers, has a say in things but not as much as Alpha-mate, ranks the same as Alpha-mate,) Beta (also called enforcers or captains, carries out Pack laws and orders from Alpha positions, ranks below any Alpha position but above any lower-ranked members,) Members (members with little to no rank, participate in pack activities, rank below Beta,) Omega (new members of the pack, subordinate to everyone, lowest rank in the pack). 

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid  
journey equals short-form for Pokemon journey  
professor (when said by Lillie) equals short-term for Prof. Kukui

Pokemon nicknames:  
Coal equals Russ' Riolu  
Spike equals Russ' Quilus  
Zippo equals Russ' Ponyta

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut, breeder, or cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole, cunt equals Russ' asshole  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ  
broodmare, cunt-boy equals what Ponyta calls Russ  
meat equals what Russ calls Ponyta's dick  
sire equals what Russ calls Ponyta

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Non-human/human sex (male Cat hybrid/male human, not too often,) Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship, Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Crossdressing main character, Pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives, Large cock, Excessive cum swallowing, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Possible violence/gore, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairings - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario) - primary  
Russ/Zippo (male Cat hybrid/male Ponyta or Rapidash) - secondary  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)  
Russ/Ilima (male Cat hybrid/male human) - not relationship  
Russ/male Trainer's school students (male Cat hybrid/male humans) - not relationship

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER III (Part 2) / \\*  
Ilima's Trainer's School, Hau'oli city, the Team of Skulls, and a New Kind of Pokemon 

 

Russ, Alola region, Hau'oli city, Trainer's school entry hall, January 4 (9:25) --

 

I walked up to the gate, it opened, and me and my pokemon walked through. On the other side, it looked like what I'd expect an open-air courtyard would. There were buildings scattered around, several open areas, and high, steep concrete walls surrounding the entire place.   
*I better stop looking around and just go after the Trainers.*

I started going around the area in search of Trainers. I managed to find two, battled them, and defeated them. I'd collected and stowed poke ball x 1, Potion x 2, Great ball x 1, Antidote x 1, and Paralyze heal x 1 while looking for them.

I walked on. 

\- - - 

A little while later, I spotted a red gate and decided to investigate it. I went up to it, pushed on it a little, and discovered I could move it easily. I shoved it open and walked through it. 

\- - - 

On the other side was some grass and a Trainer. First, I went up to the Trainer. I engaged him in a battle and defeated him easily.

The next thing I did was search for items. There weren't any.  
*There better be useful pokemon in the grass here ...*

Lastly, I made my way to the grass, stopped in front of it, unclipped the X-Trans from my panties, tapped the screen to get it working, and scanned the area with the Scan for wild pokemon program.   
"Wild pokemon in the area: Alolan Grimer (poison/dark,) Magnemite (steel/electric,) and Alolan Meowth (dark)." the X-Trans said. 

I returned the X-Trans to its place on my panties.   
*I need all of them,*

I stepped into the grass and went in search of pokemon. I encountered and caught Magnemite and Alolan Grimer pretty quickly. I made sure to capture 2 Grimer: one for me and one for Korrina. 

With that done, I searched for a Meowth. I managed to find one, but it was very hostile. For example, it tried to attack me when I came into its path. Riolu stepped in front of me and saved me from being scratched up or bitten (the cat pokemon looked like it it'd attack me with fangs, claws, or whatever else it could use). 

"Take it down," I ordered Riolu.  
He growled in agreement and launched himself at the other pokemon. I was hoping he could knock it out quickly. 

No such luck. Riolu was very strong (likely much stronger than the Meowth,) but it didn't seem to matter. The cat pokemon took damage, did a little of its own, and kept fighting.

Every time Riolu knocked it down, it hissed angrily and got back up again.   
*What do we havta do to knock it out?* I thought in irritation.

Finally, Meowth made it past Riolu and tackled me to the ground. The pokemon was small, but it'd been going very fast and I wasn't expecting it. I was pretty sure it hadn't been a Tackle attack that knocked me over.

Once I was down, Meowth jumped on me and dug its claws into my stomach. I cried out, feeling both pain and pleasure from the stinging sensation they brought. I wasn't sure whether to throw the pokemon off or beg it to dig them in deeper. 

My pokemon must not have been happy with the course of events; they set them in motion. Riolu growled loudly and rushed over to me, glaring hatefully at the cat pokemon. Ponyta also arrived with haste, whinnying angrily. 

Before either of them could attack Meowth, it spoke, addressing me. 'If you wanna catch me, you better let me use you.'  
I blinked, not having expected that. I glanced at Riolu and he nodded slightly.

Coal turned to Meowth. 'What do you want to do to him?'  
Meowth licked its lips, meowed a few times, then smirked. 'I want him to suck my dick, then I'll eat out his asshole.'  
I glanced at Riolu and he nodded in confirmation, then I gently pulled Meowth off me and set it on the ground nearby. Its claws left small, deep cuts as they were removed from my flesh. 

Immediately, Meowth growled in annoyance and glared at me.  
I sat up, grabbed Meowth around the waist, and lifted it so I could stare directly into its eyes. "I'll suck your dick."  
Meowth meowed in satisfaction. 'Put me down.'

I did that.  
Meowth laid on its back on the ground and smirked up at me. 'I'm male by the way. 

... Get yourself naked, get my dick out of its sheath, then suck it slut. That's what you are aren't you?'  
I nodded. 

I swiftly stripped off my panties, PB belt, shoes, and pack and set them aside. Next, I leaned over Meowth, my mouth hovering over his crotch. I reached out my hands to hold onto his hips, then started licking and sucking at his sheath. 

In very little time (it felt like less than two minutes to me,) I coaxed his dick out of its sheath. I stared at it. It was hard and I guessed that it was probably around five inches long and maybe two or three inches thick. 

Meowth growled in annoyance, getting my attention. I turned my mouth back to the dick in front of me.   
*This one's small compared to others I've sucked,*

I licked the tip a few times, then swallowed the whole thing in one go. It filled my fuckhole nicely, but was waaaaaaaaaaay smaller than I was used to. I breathed through my nose a couple times, then started sucking Meowth's dick hard. 

I sucked on him for several minutes. During that time I made him cum five times, drinking down the loads (which were also smaller than I was used to,) eagerly. I distinctly remembered having creamed myself twice while I'd worked on him. 

After I'd swallowed down the fifth load, Meowth spoke.   
'Stop,' he ordered.   
I stopped sucking, opened my fuckhole, let his dick fall out of my mouth with a wet pop, and stared up at him questioningly.

He meowed teasingly. 'You're a hungry little cocksucker aren't you?'  
I licked my lips and nodded. There was no need to get Coal's confirmation to agree to that, I already knew it was true. 

Meowth meowed, getting my attention.   
'Get onto your stomach so I can eat you out slut.' he ordered.   
I glanced at Riolu, the fighting type nodded, and I got into the indicated position. Once in it, I turned my head so I could watch Meowhth. 

Meowth jumped onto my back and climbed down my body, stopping at my ass. He leaned his head down over it and sniffed loudly. Then he raised his head and spread my ass-cheeks with his paws, revealing my plugged-up cunt. 

Meowth poked at the plug with a claw. 'What is it and what's it for?'  
I explained to him what it was and why it was there. Meowth purred thoughtfully after I was done explaining. 

A few seconds later, Meowth ordered: 'Remove it.'  
I heard Coal growl in approval and I took that as permission to obey the cat pokemon. I reached a hand behind me, took hold of the plug (there was a small metal ring at the end that stuck out of my cunt, which I now grabbed,) pulled it out, and set it aside. What looked like a small bucket of cum gushed out of the slutty hole after I removed the plug.

I felt my body warm just thinking of what the cat pokemon would do to me next. My cunt started to fill with slick, pushing out some of the cum still inside it in a long, thick stream. A small rope of slick oozed out of my cunt immediately after the pushed-out cum. 

Meowth purred happily and licked my wet, dirty cunt. I meowed in pleasure. As I watched, Meowth delicately licked my cunt some more. 

Meowth licked me several times, then shoved his tongue into my cunt. I moaned and whimpered in pleasure at the attention. Meowth moaned, which sent a pleasant vibration through me, and started eating me out. 

Suddenly, Riolu was in front of me and shoving his hard, leaking, furry blue dick in my face. I hadn't even noticed him coming over to me. I stared at his dick, then opened my fuckhole--guessing that he wanted me to suck it. Coal growled in approval and stuffed my fuckhole full with his dick. 

I started sucking Riolu hard, wanting to taste his thick, delicious cum. At this point, I wasn't paying attention to anything but the pokemon I was servicing. Meowth ate me out for several minutes, then pulled his tongue out of my slutty hole. I vaguely felt his tongue leave my cunt, still sucking vigorously on Coal's dick.

I continued to suck Riolu off. Suddenly, Meowth was in front of me, standing beside Coal. Meowth growled, getting Riolu's attention. The fighting type pulled his dick from my fuckhole and glared at the cat pokemon. Meowth hissed and glared back. 

They stayed like that for a bit, neither backing down. I was so horny, it was getting hard for me to think. I hazily saw Meowth making gestures (which Riolu growled at,) but had no idea what they meant. 

Finally, Riolu nodded. The cat pokemon meowed in agreement. 

Before I could ask what they'd been discussing, Coal shoved his dick back down my fuckhole. I reflexively started sucking on it. As I watched, Meowth knelt down next to Riolu. Then I felt the cat pokemons' dick pressing against my mouth.

I blinked in confusion.   
*... What do ... they want ... me ... to do...?*

Riolu growled, getting my attention. 'Stop sucking for a moment slut.'  
I did.  
Coal growled in approval. 'Meowth wants you to suck both our dicks at the same time.'

I nodded and opened my fuckhole nice and wide. Meowth purred in satisfaction and pushed his dick in alongside Riolu's. The cats' dick felt much smaller than the canines', even though they were only a few inches apart in height and girth. I breathed through my nose and sucked both dicks down my fuckhole as deep as they'd go.

I sucked on them for a while, swallowing several loads from each pokemon. I knew I'd swallowed eight loads from Coal and four from Meowth. I could tell the difference between their cum because Riolu's tasted a lot more potent than Meowths’. I was sure I'd creamed myself at least six times while I'd worked on them. 

Finally, they both pulled their dicks out. Now that my fuckhole was empty, I took several deep breaths of fresh air. My cunt felt wet and sloppy now, but I knew it could get even wetter and sloppier than it was. 

Coal smirked at Meowth.  
The cat pokemon folded his arms across his chest. 'I'm satisfied. And yes, Riolu, I'll go into a poke ball now.'

Riolu nodded and turned to me.  
'Put on your panties, belt, and shoes slut.' he ordered.   
I did that. 

When I was done, I turned to Coal. "What should I do with the plug Alpha?"  
Coal shrugged. 'Put it in your pack for now slut.'  
I grabbed the plug, unzipped the pack, put the plug inside, and pulled an empty poke ball from inside the pack.

Next, I turned to Meowth and held the poke ball out to him. He snatched it, tapped the button in the middle with his tail, there was a flash of red light, and he was sucked inside. The ball fell to the ground, shook a few times, then stopped with a loud 'ding!'

I bent down, picked up the ball, and it disappeared.   
*It must've gone to the Pc, since I already have six pokemon.*

Before I could do anything else, Zippo came over to me. He stared at Riolu and the fighting type shrugged and moved aside.  
I turned to Ponyta. "What is it Sire?"

Zippo turned to me, smirked, and laid down on his back in front of me--his legs falling to the sides and out of the way. I just knew he'd use me, feeling my cunt becoming even wetter in anticipation.  
'Get my dick out of its sheath, suck it, and get your panties all messy and creamy for me cunt-boy.' he ordered.

I moaned loudly, remembering just how big and thick Zippos' meat was, lowered my head between his legs, and opened my fuckhole. Seconds later, I was sucking on and running my teeth across his sheath. It didn't take long for me to get his dick out of it--the 40 inch long and 30 inch thick dick springing free.

I stared at it. It was hard as a rock pokemons' hide and a ton of pre-cum oozed from the tip. I mewed loudly in pleasure and felt my mouth water and my stomach twitch in anticipation of swallowing his cum and having it make my belly swell.

Zippo snorted, getting my attention.  
'Open your fuckhole cunt-boy.' he ordered.  
I did that eagerly.

Then, without any warning, Zippo shoved his dick in to the hilt down my fuckhole. My hands moved reflexively to his hips, holding on, and I moaned so loudly around his dick that I was sure everyone in the immediate vicinity could hear it. I was about to start sucking him off, but he beat me to the punch, starting to use my fuckhole. I didn't care; I was his cunt-boy, and my body did belong to him (him and Riolu of course).

He used my fuckhole for a while. I knew that I'd swallowed at least 20 loads of Ponytas' thick, extremely potent cum. I distinctly remembered having creamed myself 23 times during it. 

Finally, Zippo pulled his dick out. I whined at the loss, my fuckhole now feeling empty. Despite my obvious needy plea, the horse pokemon didn't put his dick back in my mouth. 

Instead, he got up and moved behind me. A few seconds later, I felt something huge, thick, and hard press against my still pantie-clad ass. I looked over my shoulder, saw that Ponyta had his dick pressed against my ass, and as I watched, the horse pokemon started rubbing his dick (which was leaking heavily,) against my fabric-covered ass.

'Stay put cunt-boy.' Zippo ordered.   
I did. 

The horse pokemon made a pleased noise, rubbed his dick all over my ass, and came three times (the cum ending up as a huge pile all over my ass).  
He moved his dick around, the head feeling huge and impossibly bulbous against me. 'I'm getting your panties all nice and covered in cum broodmare.'  
I moaned at the idea, loving that he'd come on me like that and was rubbing said cum into me, even if it was only through my panties.

Ponyta did that for several minutes, then stopped.  
He sniffed the air loudly. 'Lay on your back cunt-boy.'  
I did that. 

He put a hoof gently on my stomach. 'Feel your belly slut.'  
I reached a hand down to do that. Almost immediately, I meowed sluttily at how big my belly felt.

Suddenly, I felt a thick stream of slick ooze out of my cunt, my legs spreading instinctively.  
*... I hope ... one of ... them'll ... fuck me now...!*

Zippo neighed softly, getting my attention. I looked up at him. Instead of giving me an order like I thought he would, he called Riolu over. 

The fighting type came over to us.  
The horse pokemon turned to Riolu. 'I suggest that we rub our dicks all over the cunt-boys' inner thighs and cum all over them.'  
Riolu growled in approval. 

A few seconds later, I felt two hard things against my thighs. I looked down and saw that Ponyta and Coal had their dicks on my inner thighs: one for each. Before I could react, they started rutting against my thighs--their dicks oozing cum all over my skin. I whimpered loudly, loving every second of it.

They did that for quite a while. Finally, they both stopped and I felt their dicks move to my stomach. They were still hard, their dicks leaking all over my belly. 

Riolu growled, getting my attention. 'Do you like how messy and used you are now slut?'  
I glanced down, saw that my thighs were completely white with cum (all of them, not just the inner thighs,) and that cum was piled thickly on both thighs. After, I mewed sluttily and creamed myself.

Riolu growled in approval at my reaction. I raised my eyes to watch my Alpha. As I watched, Riolu turned to Ponyta and their eyes met. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

Eventually, they broke eye contact and came all over my belly. Before I could even moan at the new wetness on my skin, Zippo shoved his dick past my lips and into my fuckhole, forcing it all the way in to the hilt.

Then, I felt Coal move down my body a little and did the best I could to watch him with the horse pokemons' lower half in my face. I watched on through slightly obscured vision as the fighting type pulled off my belt and tossed it to the side, tugged on the hem of my panties, pulled said hem back so there was a gap, repositioned himself so his dick was facing downward, pushed said dick into my panties, and let go of the hem. I could now feel Coal's dick inside my panties, lying on top of mine, the furry appendage leaking cum all over my cock.

It felt sooooooo good I whimpered in pleasure around the humongous meat stuffed into my fuckhole. Before I could do anything else, Riolu started rubbing his dick all over my cock and Ponyta started using my fuckhole. The horse pokemon made sure to feed me his dick as hard and as deep as he possibly could. The treatment made me feel like a naughty, depraved, and used Cat-boy, and I loved every second of it.

For several long, pleasure-filled moments, they used me like that. I knew that I'd swallowed 13 loads of horse-cum and that Riolu'd cum all over my cock at least 10 times. I remembered having creamed myself at least 10 times during it. 

Eventually, they removed their dicks. Riolu growled, getting my attention.  
He smirked at me. 'You look and smell like a naughty slut that belongs to me.'

Next, Zippo gently set a hoof on my belly. 'You're belly's even bigger than the last time I checked and you look very pregnant now. ... You're my cunt-boy and broodmare, and you belong to me.'  
I moaned loudly and creamed myself hard after hearing that, getting my panties even messier, and nodded submissively at both of them.

Coal raised his arms above his head in a stretch. 'It's time to get back to the 'challenge' slut.'  
I groaned in disappointment, not wanting to.   
Ponyta snorted in amusement, getting my attention. 'I'd love to watch you move around with that cum all over you.'

Riolu growled in approval. 'I look forward to seeing the cum drip down your belly and thighs.'  
Ponyta neighed softly in agreement. 

I meowed sluttily, felt pre-cum dribble out of my cock and slick ooze from my cunt, picked up my belt and put it on, got up and zipped up the pack, donned it, then stood up. I gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and started hunting for another Meowth. They followed me. 

It didn't take long for me to run into a second Meowth. I had Riolu engage it in combat. He took it out quickly; This one seemed very docile and didn't put up much of a fight.

Once it was down, I captured it. It was an easy catch. This one'd be going to Korrina, since it was an Alola-native. 

After, I made sure there was nothing else to do here, then went to find the last Trainer. I challenged him when I did, winning easily. Once the battle was over, the Trainer gave me TM 01 Work up. I thanked him, shrugged off my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, rummaged inside it with one hand, brought out the metal case with the other TM's, opened it, stored the new TM inside, closed the case, put said case back in the pack, zipped the pocket closed, then donned said pack. 

After, there was a loud ringing noise. It sounded like it'd come from a bell.  
Before I could think more on that, someone started speaking over a loudspeaker: "RUSS NEARGUARD PLEASE COME TO TEACHER EMILY'S OFFICE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!

RUSS NEARGUARD PLEASE COME TO TEACHER EMILY'S OFFICE ON THE THIRD FLOOR!"  
I groaned.   
*That was waaaaaaaaaay too loud ...*

Then, I forced myself back on track.  
*I'll go there in a bit,*

I started walking toward the gate, intending to have Lillie heal my pokemon first. As I walked, I felt cum dripping down my belly and thighs. It made me feel incredibly used, dirty, and naughty, all things that made me even hornier. 

\- - - 

When I made it back to Lillie, I had her heal my pokemon. She looked like she wanted to talk, so I shook my head and walked away. 

Next, I sat down at an unoccupied table, shrugged off my pack, unzipped the front pocket, pulled out my Pokedex, released my remaining pokemon (Quilus, Dratini, Eevee, and Hawlucha,) and scanned them with said Pokedex. Coal was lv 12 and knew the moves Thunder punch, Power-up punch, Swift, and Counter. Zippo was lv 11 and knew the moves Low kick, Flame charge, Tail whip, and Ember. Spike was lv 8 and knew the moves Swift, Force palm, Powder snow, and Vacuum wave.

Dratini was lv 9 and knew the moves Shock wave, Bubble beam, rage, and Thunder wave. Eevee was lv 8 and knew the moves Hyper voice, Rage, Tackle, and Sand attack. Hawlucha was lv 9 and knew the moves Tackle, Hone claws, Karate chop, and Wing attack.

*... I'm pretty sure I can evolve Eevee now if I want.*  
I typed Eevee's national Pokedex number (133) into the Pokedex and read up on what said device had to say about its possible evolutions.  
*Hmmm, I have Fire stones, Water stones, and Thunder stones, which'd give me either Flareon, Vaporeon, or Jolteon.*

*... Eventually, I want all three of those evolutions, but for now, I'll go with Jolteon.*  
I set the Pokedex on the table, zipped up the front pocket of the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, rummaged in it, brought out Thunder stone x 1, called Eevee over, and used it on him. There was a flash of white light, then he evolved into Jolteon.

He wanted to learn Thunder shock after evolving and I got rid of Sand attack to allow it. He now knew the moves Hyper voice, Rage, Tackle, and Thunder shock.

*he needs a name ...*  
I thought for a moment, then came up with something. According to the Pokedex info I'd read through earlier, Jolteon was also sometimes called 'thunders.'   
*That's purrfect,*

I turned to Jolteon. "How does Thunders sound for a name?"  
He nodded. 'I like it!'  
I smiled at the now electric type. "You wanna stay out of your ball for a while?"  
'That'd be great,' Thunders said. 

*... The other evolution conditions for my team are: Coal Happiness of 220, Zippo lv 40, no data for Spike, Dratini lv 30, and Hawlucha no evolution. ... What's Coals' Happiness level anyway?*

In order to answer that question, I unclipped my X-Trans from my panties, tapped the screen, pulled up the Happiness checker program, pointed it at Riolu, and scanned him. The program said he had a Happiness level of 180.  
*Nice! He'll probably evolve soon.*

Next, I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties, picked up the Pokedex, unzipped the front pocket of my pack, put the Pokedex inside it, zipped up the largest pocket of said pack, then donned it. After, I started walking toward the staircase I knew'd take me to the second floor. I'd encountered it while exploring earlier, but hadn't felt like going up there at the time. 

\- - - 

When I got to the stairs, I climbed up them.

\- - - 

The first thing I did when arriving upstairs was decide to explore it. Since I hadn't been up here before, it was a good idea. I started looking around. 

There were no Trainers on this floor. I did find a few items though. I collected Potion x 1 from a student and Quick claw x 1 from a teacher, and stored them in my pack.

I looked around some more for items, but there were no more to be found. I did however locate a staircase going up from this floor. I started toward it. 

\- - - 

When I reached the staircase I climbed up it, my pokemon (Coal, Zippo, and Thunders,) following me. 

\- - - 

The first thing I saw when I got to the next floor, was a closed door a little ways down a hallway. Curious, I walked over to it. There was a name plate on a window next to it that said "Teacher Emily." I hesitated for a second, then knocked on the door. 

A few seconds later, I was let in by a tall woman with short, blonde hair and wearing a formal-looking dark blue dress. I entered and saw what looked like a pretty standard office. There was a large desk in one corner with several stacks of paper and a computer with a mouse and keyboard attached, three chairs (one behind the desk and two in front of it,) and a few motivational posters on the walls.

The woman turned to me. "I'm Emily, as you might have guessed. I'd like to congratulate you on defeating my students--so congratulations."

I nodded.   
"Let's step out into the hall," Emily suggested.   
I left the room and she followed me out.

Once we were in the hallway, she challenged me to a battle. I defeated her pretty easily. She'd had Magnemite lv 8 (which Ponyta'd taken care of,) and Alolan Meowth lv 9 (which Riolu'd knocked out).

After the battle was over, she gave me some money and Great ball x 5. I removed my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stashed the money and balls inside it, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack. 

It was silent for a few minutes. Finally, I heard a noise and turned to where it came from. It'd sounded like a door opening from down the hall. 

Shortly after, I heard footsteps. I couldn't see the person clearly from my current spot. 

Several seconds later, they came into focus. The person was male, around 5'10 in height, had tanned skin lighter than mine, blonde hair that reached his shoulders, and light blue eyes. He was only wearing a pair of tight, baby blue boxers, a Poke ball necklace (a thick silver chain with a poke ball attached at the end,) and dark brown sandals.  
*Who's that?*

Before I could ask that out loud, the man stopped in front of me. "Hi. I'm Ilima: the first Trial Captain and also the Headmaster of this school."

Emily smiled at the man. "Hello sir,"  
Ilima nodded at her. "You're dismissed Emily,"  
Emily nodded and left into her office, shutting the door behind her. 

Ilima turned to me. "Follow me,"  
Ilima started walking away. I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and followed him. They followed me. 

Ilima led us down the hall and opened a door at the end. He entered it and me and my pokemon followed. 

\- - -

The inside of the room we entered reminded me of the building Kukui'd taken me to so I could get my Starter pokemon. There was a narrow bed in one corner, a desk in another with a computer, some papers, and some folders on it, a chair behind the desk, and a very comfortable looking black rug on the floor.  
Ilima gestured around him. "This is my illustrious office.

I have the bed in here so I can sleep when I get tired."  
I blinked.  
*That's a little odd ...*

Ilima turned to me, smirking. "Shut the door and lock it."  
*Why?*  
Instead of asking that out loud, I decided to do what he'd said. I shut and locked the door. 

I came back, seeing that Ilima was looking at my pokemon. "They all look very strong,"  
I smiled. "Yes they are,"

Ilima smirked. "You can keep them out, as long as they don't interfere."  
I gave him a weird look, which he returned with another smirk.  
*What does that mean?*  
I decided not to say anything to that. 

I glanced at my pokemon, they nodded, and I turned to Ilima. "I'll keep them out. ... And no, they won't interfere."

Ilima waved his hand. "Good! Now strip,"  
His tone clearly made the last part an order.   
I blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"In order to pass and leave this school, you need to do a test for me." Ilima said with a wink.  
I shook my head. "I don't get it. What does that havta do with me stripping in front of you?"

Ilima sighed, then started explaining. "The test isn't exactly a 'normal' test. It works like this: you must become a fucktoy for the next several hours for me and my students--who're all male.

So, Russ Nearguard: strip for me."  
I shrugged (no longer worried about the why of it,) glanced at Coal, the fighting type nodded, and I started stripping. I made sure to take off my pack and belt as well as the rest of my very minimal clothing. 

Once I was naked, Ilima came over to me and looked me over with hungry eyes. "I usually have guys fuck me. You look too submissive for that, so I'll be fucking you.

Move my office chair in front of the desk and lean against it--ass out."  
I went to get the chair, noticed that it was made of dark pink leather, and looked very comfortable, and set it down it where Ilima'd indicated. With that done, I got into the position he'd instructed. 

Then, I heard a sound like the shifting of cloth. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Ilima was removing his clothes. After, he picked up my clothes and accessories, took them to a door I hadn't seen before, opened it, and stuffed them inside. 

"You'll get them back when you've passed my part of the test." Ilima explained.   
I nodded that I'd understood.

Ilima turned to me and ordered: “Hold still so I can fuck your brains out."  
I glanced up at him, met his eyes, lowered my eyes submissively, then moved over to him.   
I started to lay on my stomach so he could fuck me, but he gestured for me to stop. "Actually, I've decided to see how good you are with your mouth first."

I nodded, got up, moved over to him, stopped in front of him, lowered myself to my knees, grabbed onto his hips gently, licked the tip of his dick twice, swallowed it down my fuckhole, and started sucking him off. I did this for quite a while, making him cum four times, which I drank down hungrily. I knew I'd creamed myself three times during it.

After I'd swallowed the fourth load, Ilima pulled his dick from my fuckhole. I whined in protest.   
Ilima smirked down at me, his dick still hard. "Don't worry little cocksucker, I'll be giving you something that'll really make you cry--cry out in pleasure that is.

Go over to the chair and lean against it with your ass out for me again."  
I did that, turning my head so I could watch him. Ilima came over to me, spread my ass-cheeks, looked at my wet, but not-as-wet-as-it'd-been-before-Meowth'd-eaten-some-of-the-cum-inside-it cunt, shoved two fingers inside said cunt, spread them wide inside me a few times, pulled them out, licked them clean, positioned his dick so it pointed straight at the needy hole, then pushed the head in. 

My hips were grabbed by the man, then he shoved his dick in all the way to the hilt. He and I both moaned at the contact: mine completely submissive and his blissed-out with pleasure. Ilima's grip tightened on my hips, then he pulled his dick most of the way out, leaving only the head still inside. After, he slammed his meaty rod into me, starting up a rhythm of deep, hard thrusts. 

From what it looked and felt like, Ilima had a dick around twenty inches long and maybe twelve inches thick. It wasn't as big as Zippos’, but I supposed it was pretty big for a humans'. Either way, I wasn't going to complain since he'd be putting cum into my slutty cunt. 

While he fucked me, Ilima licked and sucked on my ears. Eventually, he moved his mouth to my neck, licking, sucking, and biting at the sensitive skin. Finally, he moved his mouth to my left shoulder, sucking dark marks and biting hard enough to draw little beads of blood from my skin. I loved every second of it. 

Ilima fucked me for what felt like at least half an hour. He'd put ten loads of cum into my hungry cunt. I distinctly remembered having creamed myself seven times during it. 

Finally, Ilima pulled out, his dick making a squelching sound as it was released from my now very messy cunt. I could feel cum dripping out of the used and very stretched-out hole.  
Ilima rubbed his still-hard dick against my ass. "You have a very slutty hole little kitten."

I gave him a seductive grin, reached a hand back to my ass, scooped up some cum that'd dripped from my cunt, and licked it off. "I call it a cunt."  
Ilima smirked, smacking my ass hard. "I'll remember that,"

It was silent for a few minutes. I could feel cum leaking out of my ass, and wished someone'd fill it with more cum and a nice, thick, long, hard dick. Finally, Ilima spoke. 

"You need to go through the next part of my 'test' little kitten. It shouldn't be a problem for you, since you're such a slut. 

... Now, grab your panties and follow me."  
Ilima moved to the office's door, unlocked it, and started walking out. I went over to the door Ilima'd put my things behind, gathered everything, put on my panties, belt, socks, and shoes, donned my pack, and followed him. My pokemon followed me. 

Ilima led me down the hall and down the stairs. After that, he kept going. I followed with my pokemon. 

\- - - 

Finally, Ilima stopped. I looked around. We were in the courtyard where I'd battled the Trainer who gave me TM 01 Work up.   
*Why'd we stop here?*

Before I could ask that out loud, a male student with shoulder length dark brown hair and light blue eyes ran up to Ilima. "Hi Headmaster!"  
He nodded at the student. "Go get one of those soft fuzzy blankets from my office closet Kaleb."  
The boy nodded eagerly and started to leave.   
"And Kaleb--be quick about it." Ilima said and the boy ran off. 

A few minutes later, the boy came back. He was carrying a large, dark pink blanket that looked very soft. He brought it over to Ilima, the Headmaster took it from him, brought it over to a bench I hadn't noticed earlier, set it down, and unfolded it.

Once it was all unfolded (covering most of the bench,) Ilima gestured for me to come over. I did.   
"Strip, put your things under the bench, then lay on your stomach on the blanket with your ass in the air little kitten. ... I'll have the students come over and start fucking you when you're ready." Ilima ordered.

I started toward the bench, but Ilima gestured for me to stop. "You need to know a few things first. ... This part of the school (this being the male portion,) takes only male students from ages 8-19.

Every student that comes here takes special drugs that make their genitals mature faster and their dicks grow bigger than usual (some up to 20 + in length). Each student can cum quite a lot--usually at least 10 loads per boy.

There are seventy students here today. ... You'll be fucked and used by all of them little kitten."

After the explanation, I nodded that I'd understood. Next, I stripped and put my things under the bench, lay on said bench on my stomach, then put my ass in the air.  
I turned my head toward Ilima. "I'm ready."

Ilima nodded, unhooked the poke ball from the necklace he wore, tossed it in the air, there was a flash of red light, then a Fearow appeared.  
"Go let all the students know I need them." he ordered the bird.  
The bird nodded, flapped its wings, took to the sky, and flew off. 

Ilima pointed to me, then addressed Kaleb. "This Cat-boy's to be a fucktoy for every student here for the next three hours. He's to be fucked up the ass mostly, but students can use his mouth or cum on his body too if they like.

I expect everyone to empty their balls either in his ass, on his body, or in his mouth. You'll be starting things off while we wait for the others Kaleb."

Kaleb nodded to Ilima, came over to me, took off his clothes (a light blue t-shirt, a short, yellow mini-skirt, no underwear, and hot pink sandals,) straddled my hips, pulled my ass-cheeks apart, then pushed his dick into my cunt. The boy growled in pleasure and I moaned at being filled again.   
Kaleb pulled out so only his head was still in me. "You're such a slut."  
Then, he started fucking me hard. 

He fucked me for several minutes, depositing a few loads of cum into me. I'd only cum twice myself while being fucked. Eventually, the boy stopped, his dick still buried inside me.

I was about to protest, intending to beg him to fuck me some more, but the noise of flapping wings stopped me. I glanced toward the sound, seeing Fearow flying back with a whole host of boys behind it.  
Ilima turned to Kaleb. "Stop fucking him for now, but stay inside."  
Kaleb nodded, his hands moving to grip my waist tightly. 

Fearow continued to fly toward us for a minute or two, then flew over to Ilima, nuzzled its beak against his hair, and perched itself on the back of his neck. A few seconds later, the boys the bird'd brought walked up to us and stopped a few feet away. I knew there were supposed to be seventy of them, but seeing them like this made me realize just how many boys (and dicks) that number really was. 

Now that they'd stopped, I got a closer look at the boys. Many of them were dressed similarly to the boy whose dick was currently stuffing my cunt. Some wore sleeveless shirts and tight booty shorts, but most had on t-shirts and short mini-skirts. They all wore sandals or tennis shoes with their outfits. 

Ilima turned to me. "I require my students to wear what I personally pick out for them. And yes, before you ask little kitten, these are all of them."  
After, Ilima turned to address all of the students. 

He pointed to me, then started explaining. "This boy here will be your fucktoy. You'll have three hours to fuck and use him. 

Each boy is to either use his mouth, cum on him, or fuck him up the ass--preferably fuck his ass. ... Boys, he has a cunt. 

None of you can get him pregnant, but he loves being fucked. I expect you each to use him until your balls run dry."

Then, Ilima turned to Kaleb. "Kaleb, you get first dibs since you were the first one here. Once you're done, you choose the next boy to use the fucktoy. It'll go on like that until every one of you has emptied out your balls."

Ilima gestured for Kaleb to continue. "Go ahead and keep fucking him Kaleb--we both know you want to."  
Kaleb moaned, pulled his dick all the way out of my cunt, gripped my hips hard enough to leave bruises, bit into my back hard enough to draw blood, then slammed his dick back into my cunt hard. He did this a few times, then started up a rhythm of hard, brutal thrusts into my cunt. I moaned, whimpered, and meowed in pleasure, loving every second of it and begging for more. 

\-- Three hours later -- 

For the last three hours, I'd been fucked by all of the students. They'd each put at least ten loads of cum into my needy cunt. I knew I'd creamed myself at least thirteen times with each boy who'd fucked and used me.

Some of them'd also come on me and down my fuckhole. Several'd double-teamed me: one fucking my cunt and one using my fuckhole.

Ilima'd watched the whole thing. eventually, he'd told the boys the three hours were up and made them stop. He'd then finished things off by fucking me again--putting ten more loads into my cunt. I knew that I'd creamed myself fifteen times while he'd fucked me.

Now, Ilima'd just finished and his dick was still inside me. Since he was done and I'd been fucked by so many males, I wanted to know how big my stomach was. I lifted myself up slightly, reached a hand under me to feel my belly, and found out that it looked like I should be pregnant with how big said belly was. In fact, it looked like I should be about to have a baby with the enormous size of it.

I moaned and whimpered loudly, loving the feeling of a swollen belly full of cum. I probably wouldn't need to eat for the rest of the day with how sated it felt.

After, Ilima got my attention by pulling out of my cunt. What felt like a large bucket of cum to me rushed out immediately following that.  
"Just in case you have any ideas: don't plug up your ass." Ilima ordered. 

I turned my head toward him and nodded in agreement.  
Ilima smacked my ass a few times. "You were a hot little fuck-boy for my students. ... Congrats little kitten--you passed my test!"

I groaned in disappointment that it was over. I was glad however that I'd have a break now from being fucked. I wasn't tired enough to fall asleep immediately (Cat-boys could last a very very long time with anything sex-related,) but I wasn't sure how much longer I'd last.

Ilima grunted, getting my attention.  
I turned to him and he started explaining. "My Trial's at Verdant cavern.

The Trial will consist of a Totem pokemon (a pokemon that's much larger than average for its species,) fucking you along with other tasks. ... The Totem pokemon'll fuck you at the end of the Trial little kitten."

I nodded that I'd understood.   
Ilima continued: "Deino is the Totem pokemon that'll be fucking you. I suggest that you get fucked as much (and by as many dicks as possible,) before doing the Trial--Deino has a humongous dick.

... Being a dark/dragon type, Deino has a bigger dick than most (in its normal form,( and it's even more so in its Totem form. This particular Deino is 5'11 in height instead of its usual 2'07, 191 lbs. instead of its usual 38.1 lbs., and it has a dick that's 80 inches long and 65 inches thick.

... If you enjoy feeling like you're pregnant from having so much cum in your belly, you'll love being fucked by Deino; It can cum an extreme amount of times, has loads that fill nearly an entire one and a half gallon bucket, and its cum's so thick it makes you choke when you try and swallow it. That’s not an exaggeration by the way.”

I moaned loudly at the idea, feeling my cunt fill up with slick. The slick overflowed the slutty hole and gushed out along with more cum.   
"Deino might play with you for a while after emptying its balls, then use you again once they're full once more." Ilima added.

*Arceus fuck. I can't wait to be that pokemons' fucktoy!*

Ilima waved a hand in front of my face, getting my attention.   
I blinked at him and he spoke: "You can re-dress and leave my school now."  
I nodded. 

"You can come back here to get fucked and ready for the Trial later today or tomorrow if you want; My students are always ready and willing to fuck sluts like you.” Ilima said.  
I nodded, got dressed, donned my pack, thanked Ilima, and left the school.

 

\---------------------------------

Songs for this chapter:  
43 Trainers' school (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
25 Battle! (Trainer) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
43 Trainers' school (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
25 Battle! (Trainer) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
43 Trainers' school (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
52 Evolution (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
43 Trainers' school (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
25 Battle! (Trainer) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
43 Trainers' school (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)


	10. chapter 3 part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the somewhat delayed update. i am my own beta reader, so i have to edit everything myself before posting. With it being summer and all, I have a more lax schedule than usual, but I've been helping family with things lately and finally just finished this installment now.

Pack dynamics  
Here are the pack ranks: Main Alpha (pack leader, highest rank,) Secondary Alpha (there's not always one of these, meant to take over if the Main Alpha is ill or unable to perform their duties, second highest, only below Main Alpha,) Alpha-mate (mated to Main Alpha, can be mated to Secondary Alpha, but that's rare, has a say in what goes on in the pack, like adding new members, ranked below Main Alpha and Secondary Alpha, if there is one, ranked higher than any other members of the pack that are Beta and below,) Alpha female/Dono Alpha (not often used, refers to honored members of the Main Alpha, Secondary Alpha, or Alpha-mate's family, such as parents, sisters, or brothers, has a say in things but not as much as Alpha-mate, ranks the same as Alpha-mate,) Beta (also called enforcers or captains, carries out Pack laws and orders from Alpha positions, ranks below any Alpha position but above any lower-ranked members,) Members (members with little to no rank, participate in pack activities, rank below Beta,) Omega (new members of the pack, subordinate to everyone, lowest rank in the pack). 

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid  
journey equals short-form for Pokemon journey  
professor (when said by Lillie) equals short-term for Prof. Kukui  
PB necklace equals short-form for Poke ball necklace

Nicknames:  
little kitten equals what Ilima calls Russ

Pokemon nicknames:  
Coal equals Russ' Riolu  
Spike equals Russ' Quilus  
Zippo equals Russ' Ponyta  
Thunders equals Russ' Jolteon

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut, breeder, or cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole, cunt equals Russ' asshole  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ  
broodmare, cunt-boy equals what Ponyta calls Russ  
meat equals what Russ calls Ponyta's dick  
sire equals what Russ calls Ponyta

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Non-human/human sex (male Cat hybrid/male human, not too often,) Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship, Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Crossdressing main character, Pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives, Large cock, Excessive cum swallowing, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Possible violence/gore, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairings - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario) - primary  
Russ/Zippo (male Cat hybrid/male Ponyta or Rapidash) - secondary  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER III (Part 3) / \\*  
Ilima's Trainer's School, Hau'oli city, the Team of Skulls, and a New Kind of Pokemon

 

Russ, Alola region, Hau'oli city, Outside Trainer's school, January 4 (15:21) --

 

Lillie met me outside. "I can show you around some of Hau'oli city if you like,"  
I agreed. A couple seconds later, Lillie started walking away.

I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and followed her. They followed me.

Lillie led me to a beach front. 

\- - - 

Lillie walked over to the ocean water here and stopped, turning to me. "You can get pokemon here by surfing. You can use the move Surf or a Ride pokemon for that. 

You'll mostly find water type pokemon in the water."  
*I already knew most of that! ... The part about finding mostly water types in water's pretty much common sense.*

Lillie waved her hand in front of my face, getting my attention. "I suggest you go back to the Pokemart and purchase several Antidotes, poke balls, and Escape ropes--they'll all be useful soon. You might wanna get some Repels too: they prevent random pokemon battles for 100 steps."  
"Thanks Lillie, I'll do that later."

"Here in Hau'oli city, there are grassy areas behind gates where you can catch wild pokemon. You can find Abra and other pokemon in the grass.

The Abra know the move Teleport and use it immediately when you encounter them. You'll wanna throw a poke ball at them instead of trying to attack them." Lillie said. 

I thanked her for the information.  
Lillie smiled at me. "I'll meet up with you later,"  
Lillie left.

*... Oh right! I have a map now,*  
I shrugged off my pack, unzipped the front pocket, took out my Pokedex, zipped up said pack, donned it, lifted up the lid on the Pokedex, and brought up the map.

I spent several minutes studying the map. It turned out there was a lot of stuff to do in Hau'oli city. There was a Tourist bureau, the Pokemon center (which had the Pokemart and Cafe, both of which I'd already visited, in it,) an Apparel shop, a Salon, a Malasada shop (whatever those were,) several grassy areas behind gates, and other stuff I didn't really care about. 

I decided it'd be best to just explore the city. I shrugged off the pack, unzipped the front pocket, put the Pokedex inside it, zipped up the pocket, and donned it.

First, I checked out the area I was currently in. Other than the water, there wasn't much here. I did however find poke ball x 1 and received Potion x 1 when I talked to someone. I stashed them in my pack. 

Next, I returned to the main part of the city and started walking around. 

\- - - 

I hadn't been walking for long, when Hau came up to me. "Follow me Russ."  
*It won't hurt to see where he wants to take me,*

Hau began to walk away. I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and followed him. They followed me.

Hau led me to a building nearby and stopped in front of it.  
He turned to me. "This is the Tourist bureau."  
I glanced at the building and spotted a huge sign that said "Tourist bureau" hanging over the front window.  
*That was pretty obvious …*

Before I could comment on that, Hau entered the building. Me and my pokemon followed him inside. 

\- - - 

Inside, Hau led me to a counter with a smartly dressed woman behind it.   
"Can you give my friend here the Poke finder?" Hau asked the woman.   
She nodded and gestured for me to come forward. I did. 

The woman handed me a computer chip. "Put that into your Pokedex, download Poke finder, then return it to me."  
I nodded at her in thanks, stepped aside so I wouldn't block the counter, shrugged off my pack, unzipped the front pocket, pulled out the Pokedex, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack. After, I put the chip into a slot on the Pokedex, heard some beeps, and saw the message 'Downloading, do not remove chip ...' flash across the screen.

A few minutes later, the message 'Download complete' flashed across the screen. I removed the chip, shrugged off the pack, unzipped the front pocket, stored the Pokedex inside it, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack. With that done, I went over to the counter, gave back the chip, and thanked the woman.  
"You can take pictures of pokemon with the Poke finder and post them on a forum." she explained afterward. 

She gestured to another lady next to her. "She does the Lotto Id--I suggest you check it out."  
I thanked her again and moved over to the other lady.

I asked how the Lotto Id worked when I made it to the other lady. She smiled and explained. When she was done, I drew a Lotto ticket. 

"Three digits of pokemon from your team match the number you drew. Congratulations! You get PP max x 1 as a prize." the lady said. 

She handed me a small box, saying: "Here's your prize. You can draw a Lotto ticket once per day."

I thanked her, stepped aside, opened the box and removed the PP max x 1 from inside, removed the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, and stowed the item and box in the pocket. After, I zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, and looked around the building's interior. 

Before I could explore what I'd seen, Hau came up to me. "I'll meet up with you later."  
Hau left. 

I began to check out the inner workings of the building after he left. First, I talked to a man who wanted me to have ten pokemon species or more recorded as "caught" in my Pokedex. I told him I'd caught over ten species of pokemon--which was true.

After, he asked to see my Pokedex. I removed the pack, unzipped the front pocket, pulled out my Pokedex, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, and handed the device to him. 

He unflipped the lid of the Pokedex, pressed a few buttons, then turned to me. "You're right."  
The man handed me back the Pokedex, then took some poke balls from his pocket.  
He gave them to me. "That's Ultra ball x 10."  
I thanked him, shrugged off my pack, unzipped the front pocket, put the Pokedex inside it, zipped up said pocket, unzipped the largest pocket, put the poke balls inside it, zipped up that pocket, then donned the pack. 

I looked around a little more, trying to find out if there was anything else to do in this building. I didn't spot anything. I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and left the building. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Hau and Lillie both met me outside.  
"We'll see you later Russ," they both said in unison, then walked off in different directions. 

After, a man came up to me.  
He pointed to a nearby wall. "There's a crack in that wall.

You can go over to the crack and take pictures of pokemon beyond it using your Poke finder."  
I thanked him for the info and went over to the crack. 

\- - - 

I passed through it and saw an area with some pokemon milling about. I stopped, shrugged off the pack, unzipped the front pocket, pulled out the Pokedex, unflipped the lid, typed on the keys for a bit, found the Poke finder program, and powered it up. After, some text appeared on the screen.

I read through it quickly. It'd been directions on how to use the Poke finder. 

*I hope there's something really cool or really cute to take pictures of here,*  
I glanced around and spotted a Pikachu. I walked over to it, knelt down in front of it (making sure my body language conveyed that I was being friendly,) smiled at the pokemon, it smiled back at me, and took its picture.

When I was done, I looked at Pikachu. It was smiling brightly and appeared to be very happy. I selected the picture I'd taken and showed the pokemon the image. 

Pikachu stared at it, clapped its hands, let off a few sparks from its cheeks in excitement, and jumped up and down. I grinned at the electric type, snapped a few more pictures of it, went through them and chose the one I liked best, then posted it on the forum. I saved that picture to an archive on my Pokedex afterward. With that done, I rubbed Pikachu's ears affectionately, said good-bye to it, removed my pack, unzipped the front pocket, put the Pokedex inside, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, then left back through the crack in the wall. 

\- - - 

I headed further down the road once I'd returned to the main part of the city. I hadn't been walking for very long when I saw Lillie up ahead. I made my way over to her.

Lillie turned to me and smiled. "Hi Russ! ... I'm going shopping now.

here, take this."  
Lillie handed me a small black case.

Lillie smiled happily and started explaining. "You can buy lenses to change your eye color, clothing to change your appearance somewhat, and get your hair cut, dyed, and styled in stores nearby. That's a Lens case for holding lenses to change your eye color."  
Before I could thank her, she walked off. 

I unslung my pack from my shoulders, unzipped the largest pocket, slipped the Lens case inside it, zipped up the pack, and donned it. Next, I looked around and saw that I was near a building with a sign that said "Apparel shop" above the door. I made my way over to the shop. 

I'd just reached it, when a woman came up to me.   
She smiled and handed me a square plate that was pink and had a picture of a small, cute pokemon with wings on it. "That's the Pixie plate: it raises the power of fairy type moves by 20 percent when held by a pokemon."  
I thanked her, unslung my pack from my shoulders, unzipped the largest pocket, slipped the Pixie plate inside it, zipped up the pocket, then shouldered the pack. 

With that done, I entered the Apparel shop. 

\- - - 

I went up to the counter and asked the woman behind it what they sold here.  
She handed me a clipboard with some papers attached to it. "Please step aside sir so that other customers can buy their things."  
I did that. 

I found an open space not far from the counter and looked at the papers attached to the clipboard. I read:

Items for sale (male clothing) \  
Tops:  
Alola Sea tank, Casual striped tee (beige, black, orange, pink, red, yellow,) Collegiate tank, Flower-print tee, Plain tee (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Polo shirt (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Surfing tank, Tank top (beige, black, blue, gray, green, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow)

Bottoms:  
Capri pants (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Casual striped tee trousers (green)

Footwear:  
Casual striped tee socks (blue,) Crew socks (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Casual striped tee shoes (navy blue)

Head wear:  
Casual striped tee hat (purple,) Trilby hat (white)

Accessories:  
Casual striped tee glasses (gray)

Items for sale (female clothing) \  
Tops:  
V-neck tee (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Tank top (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Surfing tank, Alola Sea tank, Collegiate tank

Bottoms:  
Pleated shorts (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Casual shorts (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow)

Footwear:  
Over-the-knee socks (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Crew socks (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow)

Head wear:  
Trilby hat (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow)

**These are the 'generally sold' items. Ask a cashier or Sales representative about Special order items.**

Riolu growled, getting my attention. 'Do they sell skirts or dresses here?'  
I turned to him, shaking my head. "They sell some female clothing, but nothing like that."  
Coal rolled his eyes, probably thinking humans were weird or something. 'Does what you're holding list all they sell?'

"No, the sheet mentioned Special order items, which I need to ask an employee about."  
Riolu growled and ordered: 'Ask someone about the items you mentioned slut.'  
I smiled at him. "I was planning on doing that anyway Coal."

I made my way back to the counter, set the clipboard down on top of it, and asked the woman behind it about the Special order items. "Ah yes ... You'll need to talk to a Sales representative about that."  
The woman rang a bell on the counter in front of her. "Step aside sir.

Someone'll be here to talk to you shortly."  
I thanked her and moved out of the way. 

A few minutes later, a guy walked up to me. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, had shoulder length sandy brown hair, dark green eyes, tanned skin lighter than mine, and was wearing a tight dark blue tank top, tight black booty shorts, and orange sandals.  
He stopped in front of me and smiled. "Are you the one wanting to know about Special order items?"

I nodded.   
He smirked and glanced at my pokemon (who all glared at him,) then his eyes moved back to me. "Come with me."  
He started walking away, I gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and followed him. They followed me.

The guy led me past some racks of clothing, then through a door. Me and my pokemon followed him in.

\- - - 

Inside, I saw a desk, a chair, and a small couch.  
The man sat in the chair. "Close the door please,"  
I shut the door. 

I came back toward the man when I was done.  
He smiled in thanks and gestured toward the couch. "Go ahead and sit down there,"  
I made my way to the couch and sat down. 

Zippo snorted, getting my attention. He barely fit in the room, occupying a space right in front of the door. Coal growled softly, came over to the couch, and jumped onto my lap--still glaring at the guy. Thunders made an almost-purring sound, came over to the couch, smirked smugly, and curled up at my feet. 

The guy cleared his throat, getting my attention.   
He turned to me. "Your pokemon don't seem to like me very much."  
I shrugged. "They probably think you're a threat of some kind."

The guy blinked a few times in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
I started explaining. "Since I'm a Trainer, they're the ones who use and fuck me the most (except for Jolteon, who hasn't touched me yet); In my mind, that's not crazy at all."

The guy nodded.   
"So, what do you have available for Special order clothing?" I asked before things could get any more awkward.

The guy shrugged. "We have several Special order clothing lines in stock. ... What exactly are you looking for?"  
I rolled my eyes and asked again: "What do you have available?"

He smirked, opened a drawer on the desk, and took out a clipboard from inside it. I could see some papers attached to it.  
He set it down in front of me. "Look these over and I'll answer any questions you have afterward."

I made my way to the desk, grabbed the clipboard, nodded to him, and started reading from the papers. I read:

Special order items (male clothing) \  
Tops:  
Casual cotton vest (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Athletic tank (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Iconic top, Leppa tee

Bottoms:  
Booty shorts (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Cammo cargo shorts (blue, gray, green)

Footwear:  
Sporty sneakers (black, blue, green, navy blue, pink, red, white,, multi blue, multi green, multi red,) Low-tap sneakers (white)

Head wear:  
Street cap long neck

Bags:  
Leather backpack (black, blue,) Sporty backpack (blue, red) 

Accessories:  
Aviator shades (blue, gray)

Special order clothing (female clothing) \  
Tops:  
Designer top (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Polka-dot ruffled tank (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Luvdisc tank, Halter top (beige, black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow)

Bottoms:  
Flower-print flared skirt (black, blue, green, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red, white, yellow,) Plain flared skirt (hot pink, white, black, light blue, light purple, red, navy blue, green, multi pink, multi blue, multi green, multi orange, multi red,) Plain pleated skirt (black, blue, green, navy blue, orange, hot pink, purple, red, white, light pink, light blue,) Plain miniskirt (black, blue, green, navy blue, orange, hot pink, purple, red, white, light blue, light pink)

Footwear:  
Low-heeled sandals (black, light blue, hot pink, light pink, purple, red, white,) Espadrilles (black, blue, green, navy blue, orange, hot pink, purple, red, Thunderbolt, Dragon, Fiery, Watery, Sparkles, Shiny, Fairy, Poison, Dark, Fighting, Psychic)

Head wear:  
Beach hat (black, blue, green, navy blue, orange, pink, purple, red)

Bags:  
Satchel (light blue, hot pink, red, purple, white,) Messenger bag (black, blue, green, gray, navy blue, orange, hot pink, purple, red, white) 

Accessories:  
Gem barrettes (blue, light purple, light green, green, light blue, hot pink, purple, red)

Special clothing lines (male) \  
Bondage line/ G-string {comes with one of each} (black, red, white,) Leather collar {comes with one of each} (black, dark brown, red, dark blue,) Metal wrist shackles with attached chains {comes with one of each} (black, silver,) Metal ankle shackles with attached chains {comes with one of each} (black, silver,) Metal nipple clamps with attached chain {comes with one of each} (black, gold, silver) 

Slut line/ Tight booty shorts {comes with one of each} (black, white, hot pink, bright red,) Sleeveless hoodie {comes with one of each} (black, dark blue, hot pink, white,) Cotton vest with zipper {comes with one of each} (black, medium purple, white, hot pink,) Tight boxers {comes with one of each} (black, white, bright red, hot pink,) Tight briefs {comes with one of each} (black, white, baby blue, bright red, hot pink)

Special clothing lines (female) \  
Slut line/ Tight silk panties {comes with one of each} (black, white, hot pink, light blue,) Sleeveless cotton vest with zipper {comes with one of each} (hot pink, white, black, light blue,) Extra short pleated miniskirt {comes with one of each} (hot pink, black, white, light blue, dark orange,) Extra short plain miniskirt {comes with one of each} (hot pink, black, white, light blue, royal purple,) Tight halter top {comes with one of each} (hot pink, black, white, light blue, dark orange) Strappy sandals {comes with one of each} (hot pink, black, white, light blue,) Extra long ribbons {comes with two of each} (hot pink, black, light blue,)

Ultra slut line/ Extra small cotton panties {comes with one of each} (hot pink, black, light blue, white,) Pleated cotton mid-thigh dress {comes with one of each} (hot pink, black, light blue, dark orange,) Extra short pleated dress {comes with one of each} (black, hot pink, light blue, medium purple,) Pleated knee length dress {comes with one of each} (hot pink, light blue, black, light purple,) Extra long ribbons {comes with two of each} (hot pink, light blue, light purple,) Pair of flower-and-heart barrettes {comes with one of each} (hot pink, light blue,) Low-heel sandals {comes with one of each} (hot pink, light blue, medium blue, dark orange,) Pair of espadrilles {comes with one of each} (Fairy, Watery, Jewel)

I set the clipboard down on the desk and looked at the Sales guy. "How am I supposed to wear the clothes as a Trainer? I was told I was only allowed to wear my Trainer uniform and not much else."

The Sales guy laughed. "All official Apparel shops in Alola have a special contract with the Island Trial management."  
He opened another drawer on the desk and took something out of it. 

He put it down on the desk and gestured for me to take a look. I picked it up and examined it. It was a small leather band similar to a watch band that had a silver circle of metal on it with a picture of four islands with water surrounding them etched into it.

The number seven was in the middle of the islands and the band itself was hot pink.  
*What's the picture for?*

Before I could ask that out loud, the Sales guy started explaining. "The picture is the symbol of the Island Trial challenge. ... As long as you wear that, you're identified as a Trainer.

As long as you're an official Trainer, you can have that for free. ... When you wear it, you can wear whatever clothing and accessories you want via Official Trainer rules. ... I'll need proof that you're an Official Trainer though, if you want the band."

*What'd be considered proof?*  
Out loud I asked: "What do you need as proof that I'm an Official Trainer?"  
"A Pokedex and an Alola passport (if you're not originally from this region,) are enough.

I'll need to see those and check the Pokedex registry to make sure the device and its content are official." the guy explained.   
I nodded, took off my pack, opened the front pocket, removed the Pokedex and passport from it, zipped up the pocket, put the pack on the floor, and set the Pokedex and passport down in front of him. He picked them up and looked them over. 

As I watched, he flipped open the Pokedex and examined it. A few seconds later, I could hear him tapping on the buttons of the device. Eventually, he stopped doing that, put the Pokedex down, and examined the passport.

A few minutes later, he held out the Pokedex and passport to me. I reached out and took them.  
The Sales guy smiled. "I've gotten all the proof I need that you're an Official Trainer.

... I'll need to call the Prof. Kukui who put your registry together though."  
I nodded that I'd understood, unclipped the X-Trans from my panties, tapped the screen, scrolled to the Phone program, found Kukui's number, and called him. 

I held out the X-Trans to the guy afterward. "I'm calling him now."  
He took it and held it against his ear. 

I could hear a couple rings, then Kukui answered. The man then asked if he was Prof. Kukui. Though I could hear Kukui's voice replying easily, I decided not to pay attention to what he was saying (or what the guy said back to him). 

Several minutes later, the Sales guy handed the X-Trans back to me. I made sure the call'd ended, then clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties. 

"You can keep that band. Make sure you put it on if you purchase any clothing from here though.

... Like I said, you can now buy and wear any clothing from an official Apparel shop in Alola--which is signified by a light blue check mark somewhere on the outside of each building." the guy said.   
I smiled at him in thanks and slipped the band onto my right wrist. It had a latch (also silver,) like a watch band would, which I fastened in order to keep it in place. 

The guy cleared his throat, getting my attention. "Do you have any more questions?"  
I bit my lip, thought for a moment, then decided to ask something I'd wondered since I'd looked over the Special order lists--despite the fact that he might find the question (or concept behind it) silly. 

Out loud I asked: "Can I buy one of the female lines to wear myself?"  
The guy smirked, but didn't say anything at first. 

It was silent for a bit.  
Finally, the Sales guy spoke up. "Yes, you can buy that; Our store doesn't (and I know others don't either,) discriminate or judge a customer on what they buy or choose to wear. 

I'll need your measurements so I can have things altered--since the girls' clothing was originally made for a girl though."

*Hmmm ... I wonder which clothes Coal'd like better on me?*

I turned to Riolu. "What clothes would you like me to buy Coal?"  
The fighting type growled softly. 'What was the Special order stuff?'  
I told him what I'd read, making sure to give all the details.

Riolu was silent for a few minutes after the explanation, probably thinking.  
Finally, he spoke. 'Get both of the girls' lines slut.'   
I nodded that I'd understood. 

'Would you wear the Bondage line for males if I had you buy it slut?' Coal asked.   
"I would if you wanted it Alpha."

Riolu growled in annoyance. 'Would you 'want' to wear it slut?'  
I thought for a moment, then spoke. "I don't particularly like anything in the Bondage line except the wrist shackles with chains and ankle shackles with chains.”

Coal growled in approval. 'Tell the man you want both girls' lines. Ask him also if you can get wrist shackles with chains by themselves.'  
I nodded, turned to the guy, and did that. 

After, he took out a notebook and pencil from the desk and wrote something down.  
When he was done, he looked up at me. "I just wrote down your order, and yes, you can buy the shackles by themselves. You can also buy the shackles without the chains if you like ...?"

Without hesitating, I said: "I'd like both the shackles and chains."  
Riolu growled, getting my attention. 'Buy both in black slut.'  
I turned to my Alpha, nodded to him, turned back to the guy, and told him I wanted both in black. 

The guy wrote something down again.  
When he was done, he looked up at me. "I've added that to your order. Do you want anything else?"

I gestured for the guy to wait. Next, I grabbed the clipboard with the clothing lists and read everything on it out loud to Coal.  
The fighting type thought for a moment, then spoke: 'Get the Plain flared skirt in hot pink, light blue, and multi pink, the Plain pleated skirt in hot pink, the Plain miniskirt in hot pink and light blue, and the Espadrilles in hot pink, Dragon, and Fiery. 

... Do you want anything you choose slut?'  
I smiled at him in thanks. "I want the Sparkles, Fighting, and Psychic Espadrilles."

Riolu smiled back. 'Go ahead and get those slut. Do you want any bags or accessories?'

I thought for a moment, then spoke. "I want some gem barrettes in hot pink and light blue."  
'You can get those too slut.' Coal said. 

I turned to the Sales guy. "Add Plain flared skirt hot pink x 1, Plain flared skirt light blue x 1, Plain flared skirt multi pink x 1, Plain pleated skirt hot pink x 1, Plain miniskirt hot pink x 1, Plain miniskirt light blue x 1, Espadrilles hot pink x 1, Espadrilles Dragon x 1, Espadrilles Fiery x 1, Espadrilles Sparkles x 1, Espadrilles Fighting x 1, Espadrilles Psychic x 1, Gem barrettes hot pink x 1, and Gem barrettes light blue x 1 to my order."  
He wrote something down.  
After, he looked up at me. "I've added those to your order.

... Now, can I have your measurements for the alterations?"  
I frowned. "I don't know them,"

The Sales guy pulled out a tape measurer from a drawer of his desk. "I can measure you."  
I nodded. "What do I need to do?"  
"Stand up, strip out of all your clothes and accessories, and hold still while I measure you.

I require all that so I can get accurate measurements; I won't make a move on you during them."  
I nodded that I'd understood, stripped out of my clothes and accessories, stood up, and waited for him to start. 

Almost immediately, the guy came over and got to work. It was awkward for me since my pokemon clearly didn't like him and I wasn't in the mood to let a random stranger touch me, but he kept to his word and just did the measuring. When he was done measuring my body, he took out a metal device shaped like a shoe from the same drawer he'd gotten the measuring tape and measured my feet.

Several minutes later, the measuring was all done. After, the guy gathered up his tools, put them back in the drawer they'd come from, went over to his notebook, and wrote something down.  
When he was done, he looked up at me. "I just wrote down your measurements.

... I can offer you a discount on the price for everything that's not part of the Special lines since you haven't done any of the Trials yet."  
I blinked, knowing I'd never told him about my current Trial challenge progress. "How do you know that?"  
"It gets recorded in your Pokedex and on your passport (that is, for those who have a passport,) when you finish a Trial or defeat a Kahuna." the guy explained. 

I nodded that I'd understood. The Sales guy smiled at me, pulled out a calculator from a drawer of the desk, and picked up the clipboard. He studied the sheets on the clipboard, then tapped some buttons on the calculator.

He did that for a few minutes.  
Finally, he stopped and turned to me. "The total amount for the items is 82820 poke dollars. An additional 200 on top of that is to be added for the items that need to be altered.

The final total with the add-ins is 84020 poke dollars."

It was silent for a moment.   
The Sales guy broke it: "I can take 3000 off each of the clothing lines and 400 off for each individual item. This brings the total down to 71620 poke dollars."

*I know I don't have that much money. ... Oh yeah! I've got lots of items to sell--some Dad's even said that sell for very high prices.*

Before I could say anything about that, the guy spoke up. "I'll be doing the alterations myself. I'll need half an hour, maybe a little longer, to get them done." 

"... Okay, I can come back later."  
The guy smiled at me. "I'll have the clothing ready at the front counter for you to pick up when you come back.

... What name do I put on the order?"  
"Russ Nearguard,"

The Sales guy wrote something down, looked up at me, then winked. "I just wrote your name down. ... You're cute and quite obviously a bottom; If you ever wanna be fucked by some human dick, you can find me here at the store."

Before I could say anything to that, the guy smirked. "No one'd miss you for a while if you came in here and I fucked your tight ass."  
Riolu growled in obvious anger and Ponyta glared daggers at him after hearing that. Thunders got up and sparks flew off his body in anger. 

The Sales guy turned to Zippo and glared back at him.  
Then, he turned to me. "They own you don't they?"  
I nodded in the positive. 

The guy smacked his forehead, his face turning red in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I thought you were fair game, because some Trainers let their pokemon and other humans or Hybrids fuck them."

I shook my head. "Only pokemon and other males Riolu-Alpha and Ponyta-sire allow to fuck me can."  
The guy nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Then I felt it: the air in the room'd gone still and felt almost sharp with tension.  
I turned to Coal and Zippo. "The man'll back off now that he knows I belong to you and only those you guys approve of can use and fuk me."  
They stared at each other, then hesitantly relaxed slightly. I heard the guy sigh in relief from behind me afterward. 

The Sales guy cleared his throat, getting my attention.  
I turned to him and he started speaking: "My name's Jeremy by the way.

If you ever need Special order clothing here again, I'll help you out."  
I smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

It was silent for a moment.  
Finally, Jeremey gestured for me to leave his office. "I need to get started on the alterations to your clothes."  
I thanked him, grabbed my Pokedex and passport, picked up the pack, unzipped the front pocket, put both items inside, zipped up the pocket, put on my clothes (including the panties, my shoes and socks, the PB belt, and the Official Trainer band,) donned the pack, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and left the office. They followed me. 

I started making my way back to the front of the shop. 

\- - - 

I stopped at the front counter. "I'd like to check out lenses. Where can I buy them?"

The woman behind it pointed to the right. "The counter with the guy that has multi-colored hair behind it sells them."  
I thanked her and walked over there. 

\- - - 

There was indeed a man with multi-colored hair behind the counter when I arrived. His hair was very long and was made up of bright orange, dark green, hot pink, light purple, and light blue streaks of color.  
I made sure to keep any feelings (surprise mostly by the strange hair colors,) to myself. "What color of lenses do you sell?"

The man smiled at me. "The colors are Black, Blue, Brown, Burgundy, Gray, Green, Hazel, Violet, and Yellow. ... There are some new lenses that emulate Animal hybrid eyes available as well."

I asked him about the latter.   
He smiled brightly, set a clipboard on the counter, and tapped a stack of papers attached to it. "Cat and Canine lenses are the most popular at the moment. You can look at pictures of all that's available right here."

I grabbed the clipboard and stepped aside so other customers could make their purchases.  
Riolu stopped in front of me and growled questioningly. 'What are you looking at slut?'  
I sat down with my back against the counter and gestured for him to come closer to me.

He came over and jumped into my lap. Then, I explained what lenses were, that I was looking at some lenses now, and that these were new lenses that were supposed to emulate Hybrid eyes.

After, we both studied the pictures. The colors were Violet purple, Violet blue, Light blue, Bright yellow, Dull yellow, Amber, Dark blue, Orange, Light green, Green-ish yellow, and Russet.  
'What colors do you want slut?' Coal asked when we were done.  
"I want Violet purple, Light blue, and Green-ish yellow."

Riolu growled softly. 'This time, you decide slut.'  
I blinked at him. "Why?"  
'I see that you're interested in the lenses and am letting you choose as a treat.' he explained. 

I smiled at him in thanks, rubbed him behind the ears, he growled softly in pleasure, I gently put the fighting type on the floor, and stood up. I walked back to where the multi-colored hair man was and stopped in front of the counter. 

I set the clipboard down. "I've chosen what I want."  
The man smiled hugely. "Great! What did you pick?"

"I want the colors Violet purple, Light blue, and Green-ish yellow in the Cat Hybrid style."  
The man nodded, grabbed the clipboard from the counter, and rummaged around behind said counter.

A few minutes later, he brought out three small clear plastic cases.  
He set them down on the counter and started explaining. "Each color has its own case. Each case comes with 4 sets of lenses. 

Each set costs 400 poke dollars. The total if you buy all of them'll be 4800 poke dollars."  
I unslung my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, grabbed the money for the purchase, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, and handed over the money. "I'll take them all,"

"Thanks for your purchase." the man said.  
Then, he explained how to put the lenses in, demonstrating with a set of his own. 

After, he pointed to a door at the back of the shop. "You can put on new clothes and lenses in there."  
I thanked him, unslung the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, put the cases for the Violet purple and Light blue lenses inside it, shouldered the pack, carried the case for the Green-ish yellow lenses, and started toward the room the man'd indicated.

\- - - 

I un-shouldered the pack, set it down on a bench inside the room, and opened the Green-ish yellow lens case.  
Coal growled, getting my attention. 'There's a mirror in here slut if you wanna check out what they look like after you put them in.'  
I thanked him for the information and carefully put the lenses in. Once they were in, I made my way to the mirror to see what they looked like. 

*They look pretty good on me,*  
'Try on the others slut; I'm curious to see what they look like.' Riolu ordered.  
I smiled over at him, removed the current lenses, put them away in their case, went over to the pack, took out the other two lens cases, put the Green-ish yellow case in the pack, opened the Violet purple case, and put those lenses in.

I set the Light blue case down and walked over to the mirror to check out how the Violet purple lenses were on me. They were amazing! I returned to the cases, put the Violet purple lenses back in their case, opened the Light blue lens case, removed the lenses from it, and put them in.

After, I returned to the mirror to check them out. They looked great on me too! Then, footsteps coming toward me got my attention.  
I turned to see Coal, who spoke: 'I like these ones the best slut.'

I smiled down at him. "I'll wear them for you now if you like Alpha."  
'Yes, now. You can wear the others some other time if you wish.'

I thanked him, went back over to my pack, rummaged inside it for the Lens case Lillie'd given me, opened it, put all the cases for the lenses I now owned inside it, put the Lens case inside the pack, zipped up said pack, donned it, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and left the room. They followed me.

\- - - 

Once I arrived back in the main part of the building, I left the shop. My pokemon followed me.

 

\---------------------------------

Songs for this chapter:  
14 Lillie's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
17 Hau's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
50 Apparel Shop (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)


	11. Chapter 3 part 4

Author's note

Sorry for no sex in the last chapter folks. Chapter 3 is a heavily plot-based part of the story, so there'll be bits with plot and others with just sex. This one for instance, has more sex in it, as well as plot.

Pack dynamics  
Here are the pack ranks: Main Alpha (pack leader, highest rank,) Secondary Alpha (there's not always one of these, meant to take over if the Main Alpha is ill or unable to perform their duties, second highest, only below Main Alpha,) Alpha-mate (mated to Main Alpha, can be mated to Secondary Alpha, but that's rare, has a say in what goes on in the pack, like adding new members, ranked below Main Alpha and Secondary Alpha, if there is one, ranked higher than any other members of the pack that are Beta and below,) Alpha female/Dono Alpha (not often used, refers to honored members of the Main Alpha, Secondary Alpha, or Alpha-mate's family, such as parents, sisters, or brothers, has a say in things but not as much as Alpha-mate, ranks the same as Alpha-mate,) Beta (also called enforcers or captains, carries out Pack laws and orders from Alpha positions, ranks below any Alpha position but above any lower-ranked members,) Members (members with little to no rank, participate in pack activities, rank below Beta,) Omega (new members of the pack, subordinate to everyone, lowest rank in the pack).

Current members of the pack: Riolu/Coal (Alpha –sometimes referred to as ‘main alpha,’-) Ponyta/Zippo (Secondary Alpha –prefers to be called Sire,-) Russ Nearguard (Alpha-mate,) Quilus/Spike (Beta). 

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid  
journey equals short-form for Pokemon journey  
professor (when said by Lillie) equals short-term for Prof. Kukui  
PB necklace equals short-form for Poke ball necklace

Nicknames:  
little kitten equals what Ilima calls Russ

Pokemon nicknames:  
Coal equals Russ' Riolu  
Spike equals Russ' Quilus  
Zippo equals Russ' Ponyta  
Thunders equals Russ' Jolteon

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut, breeder, or cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole, cunt equals Russ' asshole  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ  
broodmare, cunt-boy equals what Ponyta calls Russ  
meat equals what Russ calls Ponyta's dick  
sire equals what Russ calls Ponyta

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Non-human/human sex (male Cat hybrid/male human, not too often,) Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship)s,) Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Public sex, Alpha/beta/omega roles, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Crossdressing main character, Pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives for and during sex, Use of insulting words/names, Large cock, Excessive cum swallowing, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Possible violence/gore, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairings - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario) - primary  
Russ/Zippo (male Cat hybrid/male Ponyta or Rapidash) - secondary  
Other pairings - Russ/wild Growlithe (male Cat hybrid/male Growlithe) - not relationship  
Russ/male pokemon (many)

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER III (Part 4) / \\*  
Ilima's Trainer's School, Hau'oli city, the Team of Skulls, and a New Kind of Pokemon

 

Russ, Alola region, Hau'oli city, outside Apparel shop, January 4 (17:30) --

 

Outside, I walked back to the Pokemon center (which was where the Pokemart was obviously). When I reached it, I entered it. My pokemon followed me inside. 

\- - - 

The first thing I did when I got inside was go over to the Pokemart counter.  
"I have things to sell," I told the clerk behind the counter.   
"Very good sir!

Please step aside so you can get your stuff and other customers can make their purchases." the clerk said.  
The clerk (who was male) handed me a large basket. "You can put your goods to sell in there sir."  
I thanked him and moved out of the way like he'd suggested.

Next, I unslung my pack, satdown on the floor with my back against the counter, unzipped the largest pocket of the pack, and started rummaging through it for items to sell. After a few minutes of going through the items I had, I decided to sell Balm mushroom x 20 (which was the entirety of them). I gathered them all from the pack, placed them in the basket, zipped up the pack, donned it, picked up the basket, and went back over to the clerk.

"How much would I get for Balm mushroom x 20?"  
He plucked a mushroom from the basket and scanned it with a small scanner. "Each mushroom's worth 6200 poke dollars."

The clerk produced a calculator and tapped on its buttons for a bit.  
"If you sell 20 of them, you'll get 124000 poke dollars sir." he explained when he was done.  
I nodded that I'd understood. "I'd like to sell that many."

The clerk nodded, took the basket of mushrooms, set it down behind the counter, opened a drawer behind the counter, rummaged inside it, then pulled out a large box. He set the box on the counter, opened it, and counted out loud until he'd brought out 124000 poke dollars.  
He set the money on the counter in front of me. "You might want to buy something safe to put all this in sir. 

... This Pokemart's having a sale on some lock boxes we just got in today that should help. You can buy one for 1200 poke dollars."  
I smiled at him. "I'll take one."

The clerk smiled, took something out of a drawer behind the counter, and set a medium sized metal box with a lock and key on the counter. "I'll take the money for the purchase straight out of the money I owe you."  
I nodded and watched him count out, then take 1200 poke dollars from the money he'd laid out in front of me.  
"You're all set sir. I took the purchase price, which leaves you with 122800 poke dollars." the clerk said when he was finished. 

I thanked him, opened the lock box, grabbed the remaining money, and put it in said box. After, I set up the lock on the metal box, slid the key into the keyhole, and locked the money inside.

I was about to pick up the box and leave, but the clerk waved a hand to stop me. He took something from behind his counter, and held out two chains--one in each hand. One was gold and very thin and the other was silver and looked to be around an inch thick.

He smiled. "I'll give one of these to you for free to put the key on."  
I stared at the chains for a moment, then made my decision. "I'll take the silver one."

The clerk handed it to me, I unclasped the chain and slid the key onto it, then slipped said chain over my head and neck. It dipped a few inches past my collarbone. After, I thanked him, stepped aside, un-shouldered the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, put the lock box inside it, zipped up the pocket, and shouldered the pack. 

*... I might need to wait a little longer for the clothes to be done. I'll see what pokemon can be caught here and maybe explore the city some more while I wait.*  
I gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and left the Pokemon center. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Outside, I removed the pack, unzipped the front pocket, pulled out the Pokedex from it, zipped up the pocket, shouldered the pack, unflipped the lid on the Pokedex, and brought up the map. I studied it for a few minutes. Finally, I found out there was a grassy area near my current location.

The grass was behind a red, metal gate. Next, I unslung the pack, unzipped the front pocket, stored the Pokedex inside it, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, and walked toward the gate.

When I got to it, I pushed it open, and walked through it.

\- - - 

There was a large patch of grass and some grass-less area behind the gate. I made my way over to the grass and stopped in front of it, unclipped the X-Trans from my panties, and scanned the area with the Scan for wild pokemon program.  
"Wild pokemon in the area: Abra (psychic,) Alolan Grimer (poison/dark,) Magnemite (steel/electric,) Alolan Meowth (dark,) Pichu (electric,) Wingull (water/flying,) Yungoos (normal, day only,) Alolan Rattata (normal/dark, night only)." the X-Trans said. 

I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties.   
*I only need Abra from here,*

After, I entered the grass and searched for an Abra. It took a while, but I finally found one. I quickly un-shouldered my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, pulled out Fast ball x 1, zipped up the pocket, shouldered the pack, and tossed the ball at Abra before it could teleport away. 

The ball hit the pokemon (which was dozing and snoring softly,) in the face and it was sucked inside. After, the ball fell to the ground and lay there, not even shaking once. I knelt down, picked up the ball, and it disappeared. 

*... I might wanna do a little training here.*  
I stepped into the grass to start. 

I removed the pack, unzipped the front pocket, pulled out the Pokedex, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack. I scanned Riolu, who I'd work with first. He was lv 12 and knew the moves Thunder punch, Power-up punch, Swift, and Counter.

I raised him to lv 16 and stopped. He learned Force palm at lv 15 (which I got rid of Counter for). He now knew the moves Thunder punch, Power-up punch, Swift, and Force palm.

I grabbed Quilus' ball from my PB belt next.  
*He's not really doing too much right now. He might be more useful (against things weak to ice,) later.*  
I returned the ball to my belt and didn't train the ice/fighting type.

I scanned Ponyta after. He was lv 12 and knew the moves Low kick, Flame charge, Tail whip, and Ember. I elevated him to lv 16 and stopped. He learned Flame wheel at lv 13 (which I got rid of Ember for). He now knew the moves Low kick, Flame charge, Tail whip, and Flame wheel. 

I scanned Dratini next. He was lv 10 and knew the moves Shock wave, Bubble beam, Rage, and Thunder wave. I raised him to lv 16 and stopped. He learned Dragon rage at lv 15 (which I got rid of Thunder wave for). He now knew the moves Shock wave, Bubble beam, Rage, and Dragon rage. 

I scanned Jolteon after. He was lv 9 and knew the moves Hyper voice, Rage, Tackle, and Thunder shock. I elevated him to lv 16 and stopped. He learned Quick attack at lv 13 (which I got rid of Tackle for). He now knew the moves Hyper voice, Rage, Quick attack, and Thunder shock. 

I scanned Hawlucha last. He was lv 10 and knew the moves Tackle, Hone claws, Karate chop, and Wing attack. I raised him to lv 16 and stopped. He learned Roost at lv 12 (which I got rid of Hone claws for) and Aerial ace at lv 16 (which I got rid of Tackle for). He now knew the moves Aerial ace, Roost, Karate chop, and Wing attack. 

*... It might be a good idea to use TM's on them,*  
I removed the pack, unzipped the front pocket, slipped the Pokedex inside it, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack.

After, I started with Coal. He knew the moves Thunder punch, Power-up punch, Swift, and Force palm. I taught him TM 31 Brick break (getting rid of Force palm) and TM 27 Return (getting rid of Swift). He now knew the moves Thunder punch, Power-up punch, Return, and Brick break.

I decided to ignore Quilus again. Since I wouldn't be using him, I didn't need to teach him anything right now.  
*Once I've found something good to replace him with, I'll do it.*

Zippo was next. He knew the moves Low kick, Flame charge, Tail whip, and Flame wheel. I taught him TM 35 Flamethrower (getting rid of Flame charge) and TM 11 Sunny day (getting rid of Tail whip). He now knew the moves Low kick, Flamethrower, Sunny day, and Flame wheel. 

Dratini came after. He knew the moves Shock wave, Bubble beam, Rage, and Dragon rage. I taught him TM 24 Thunderbolt (getting rid of Shock wave) and TM 55 Scald (getting rid of Bubble beam). He now knew the moves Thunderbolt, Scald, Rage, and Dragon rage.

Thunders came after. He knew the moves Hyper voice, Rage, Quick attack, and Thunder shock. I taught him TM 24 Thunderbolt (getting rid of Thunder shock) and TM 27 Return (getting rid of Hyper voice). He now knew the moves Return, Rage, Quick attack, and Thunderbolt.

Hawlucha was last. He knew the moves Aerial ace, Roost, Karate chop, and Wing attack. I taught him TM 31 Brick break (getting rid of Karate chop) and TM 76 Fly (getting rid of Aerial ace). He now knew the moves Fly, Roost, Brick break, and Wing attack. 

*... It should've been long enough for the clothes to get done now,*  
I withdrew Dratini, Hawlucha, and Thunders, returned their balls to my belt, gestured for my pokemon (Coal and Zippo) to follow me, and started back toward the Pokemon center. They followed me.

When I made it to the building, I entered it. My pokemon followed me inside. 

\- - -

Once inside, I went to the healing counter and had my pokemon healed. Afterward, I made my way to the Pc. I turned it on. 

I deposited Quilus.  
*Maybe I have something I can replace him with now,*  
I looked at what I had in the Pc, decided not to withdraw anything for now, and turned said machine off.

Next, I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and left the center. They followed me.

\- - - 

Outside, I walked to the Apparel shop. When I arrived, me and my pokemon entered. 

\- - - 

Immediately after entering, I went up to the front counter and spoke to the woman behind it. "I'm here to pick up an order."  
"What's your name?" the woman asked.   
"Russ Nearguard,"

The woman smiled slightly, rummaged around behind the counter, and produced a large box.   
She set it on the counter. "Here's your order. You can use one of the dressing rooms here (there are several,) to open it and try things on."  
I thanked her, picked up the box, and started toward the dressing room I'd used before. 

\- - - 

When I got to it, I knocked to see if anyone was inside. No one answered. I set the box on the ground, pushed the door open, picked up the box, and stepped inside. 

\- - - 

Inside, I set the box down on the floor and opened it. Next, I started going through what was in it. Everything I'd ordered was there. 

*... What would Coal want me to wear?*  
I turned to Riolu. "What do you want me to wear Alpha?"  
The fighting type growled softly. 'Open the Ultra slut line slut.'  
I nodded that I'd understood and did that. 

When I was done, Coal came over and rummaged through the clothing line. He picked out some things and laid them out on the bench I'd used earlier. I looked and saw that he'd picked out Extra small cotton panties hot pink x 1, Pleated cotton mid-thigh dress light blue x 1, Extra long ribbons light purple x 2, and Espadrilles Watery x 1. I examined the Espadrilles, finding out that they had a picture made up of a sea-green base color with huge, aqua blue waves that had white caps on top of them.

Riolu growled, getting my attention. 'Strip and put those on slut; Wear your belt with them just like you wear it now.

... Unclip the X-Trans from your current panties and place it on the bench. ... Once you've got the new clothes on, put your hair in pig tails with the ribbons.'

I nodded that I'd understood, removed the pack and put it on the floor, unclipped the X-Trans and set it where indicated, stripped off my socks, shoes, panties, and belt, then put on the new outfit along with the belt (the outfit consisting of the very small and tight hot pink cotton panties, the mid-thigh light blue dress, the Espadrilles, the belt, worn at the top edge of the panties, under the dress, and my other accessories). Next, I ran my hands through my long, hot pink braided hair, quickly counted the number of braids (50,) separated them into two sections of 25 each, then slipped one of the ribbons behind a set of 25.

*Should I tie it in a bow?*  
I turned to Coal and asked that out loud: "Should I tie the ribbons in bows?"  
'Yes slut, but make sure they're very tight and won't fall off.' Riolu said.   
I nodded, finished up the first ribbon, then did the other one.

Coal growled, getting my attention, when I was done. 'Grab the X-Trans and clip it to the panties you wear now slut.'  
Before I could do that, he started explaining. 'I want you to do that so you havta lift up your dress to get to the device--which I look forward to seeing. You'll also need to lift up your dress to let out any pokemon that aren't already out of their balls, which I'm pleased with as well.'

I smiled and clipped the X-Trans to my new panties (having to lift up the dress to do so).  
'Check yourself out in the mirror now slut.' Riolu ordered.  
I nodded that I'd understood and went over to the mirror to do that.

When I arrived, I saw myself in the mirror.   
*Arceus fuck, I look really hot in this outfit! ... The light blue color works very well for me and goes with my hot pink hair, hot pink cat features, and darkly tanned skin.*

I leaned closer to the mirror, spotting the accessories I was currently wearing (the thick silver chain with the lock box key and the hot pink Official Trainer band). They complimented the outfit and me perfectly.  
Coal growled, getting my attention. 'Do you like the outfit slut?'

I turned to him. "Yes, I do Alpha. I think I look really hot in it too,"

Riolu smirked and growled in approval. 'I agree slut. ... Sometimes I might have you wear the dress without panties, but for now, you'll wear them.'

The fighting type licked his lips and gave me a hungry look. 'I can't wait to shove you to the ground, push up your dress, pull down your panties, and fuck your brains out.'  
I moaned loudly at the idea, feeling my cock plump to full hardness so fast it almost hurt. The panties were so tight and confining, that I could tell by feel that the needy flesh completely filled them out. 

*... Wonder what I look like now--with my cock this hard in these panties ...*  
I looked down and saw that there was a huge bulge tenting out the front of the dress I wore. I reached down with my left hand and touched my cock (it felt so hard, warm, and needy under my hand,) but didn't stroke it--even though I desperately wanted to.

Coal growled in approval. 'You look like a little girl who's ready to be fucked and fertilized. … The fact that your tail hangs down past the bottom of the dress is a nice touch too.’  
I meowed loudly and my tail flicked invitingly after hearing that. 

I hadn't explicitly said so, but I loved the idea of being feminized. The fact that I was horny as fuck from hearing that and ready to beg for my Alpha to fuck me was a good indication that I also enjoyed being feminized in practice, not just theory. 

Riolu growled, getting my attention. 'Put the rest of the stuff from your order in the pack.'  
I nodded that I'd understood, walked over to the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stowed everything from the box inside it, grabbed the clothes from my previous outfit and stashed them inside the pack as well, zipped up the pocket, then shouldered the pack.

When I was done, Coal growled softly. 'I want you to buy a Messenger bag later slut; It'll go great with your current outfit and other girly clothing.'  
I nodded in agreement. 

'I love how the Light blue lenses look on you slut--but you need to put in another color for this outfit; There's too much blue.' Riolu said. 

I nodded that I'd understood, un-shouldered the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, pulled out the Lens case, opened it, took out the case for the Light blue lenses, removed said lenses from my eyes, carefully put them away in their case, and closed said case.  
I turned to the fighting type. "What lenses should I wear Alpha?"

'Put the Violet purple ones in slut.' Coal ordered.  
I stored the Light blue case in the Lens case, withdrew the Violet purple case from the Lens case, opened it, and put them in. "Do they look good on me Alpha?"

'Yes, slut--they make everything you wear now hotter.' Riolu said.   
I smiled at my Alpha, stowed the Violet purple case in the Lens case, returned the Lens case to the pack, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack.

Suddenly, there was a pleased whinny from near the door of the room. I looked over and saw Ponyta staring at me with dialated, aroused, sea-green eyes.  
*Arceus' balls, I forgot he was there ...*

As I watched, Coal smirked at Zippo. 'Do my outfit choices for the slut meet your approval?'  
Ponyta made a pleased snuffling noise. 'The cunt-boy looks absolutely delicious and ready to be fucked and used. The cunt-boy also looks good dressed as a girl.'  
Then, the fighting and fire types smirked at each other. 

Several seconds later, Riolu spoke. 'You should leave this place now slut.'  
"Alright, but I need to pay for the clothes first. I should probably take the box to the front counter too, since I don't need it."

Coal growled in agreement. I picked up the box, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and left the room. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Back in the main part of the store, I made my way back to the front counter.   
I put the box down on the counter. "I don't need this anymore and would like to pay for my order."  
"Alright sir: the price is 71620 poke dollars." the woman behind the counter said.

I nodded that I'd understood, took off the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, pulled out the lock box, zipped up the pack, shouldered it, unclasped the chain from around my neck, unlocked the lock box with the key attached to it, counted out the price, plus 3000 poke dollars extra, and laid the money on the counter. "The extra 3000 is a tip for Jeremey, the guy who worked on my order and altered the clothing."  
The woman picked up the money. "I'll make sure Jeremey gets the tip. Do you need anything else sir?"

I shook my head no. "No,"  
"Very good sir. I suggest you move out of the way while you put away your money so other customers can go about their business here." the woman said. 

I nodded at her in thanks, stepped away from the counter, un-shouldered the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, locked the lock box with its key, looped the chain around my neck and clasped it, stashed the lock box inside the pack, zipped up the pocket, then shouldered the pack.  
After, I turned to Riolu. "Do you wanna do anything else in here Coal?"  
'No slut.' the fighting type said.

I turned to Ponyta next. "What about you Zippo?"  
'No cunt-boy.' Ponyta said. 

I smiled at them both, gestured for them to follow me, and left the shop. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Outside, I glanced around and spotted a sign on a nearby building that said "Hau'oli city salon." I decided to go inside it and check things out. I walked toward the building and entered it. My pokemon followed me. 

\- - -

Inside, I walked up to a counter. "What do you guys do here?"  
"You can either get your hair cut, styled, or dyed here--for a fee of course." a woman behind the counter said.  
"What are the options for styles and dyes?"

The woman produced a clipboard and handed it to me. "Everything you wanna know's on here sweetie."  
I thanked her, glanced around, saw an unoccupied chair, went over to it and sat down, then examined what was attached to the clipboard. There were words and pictures on pages attached.

I read:  
Hair styles (male): Medium and layered, Medium and smooth, Caesar cut, Long and tousled, Modern coif, Braided cornrows

Dye colors: Black, Honey blonde, Dark brown, Ash brown, Caramel blonde, Platinum blonde, Pink brown, Wine red, White

*Highlights of these colors are also available as well as individual streaks.*

When I was done, I turned to Riolu and read the contents of the pages to him out loud.  
He shook his head. 'I don't want you to get your hair cut or dyed slut.'  
I nodded. "I didn't wanna get it cut anyway--but I wouldn't mind getting it dyed a certain color at some point."

'What color is that slut?' Coal asked.  
"Platinum blonde; It'd probably look good with the lenses I'm wearing now or the Light blue lenses."

'I agree slut, but you won't get your hair dyed right now.' the fighting type said.  
I nodded that I'd understood.

Next, I got up, returned to the counter, then set the clipboard down on it. "I don't wanna get my hair cut, styled, or dyed right now."  
The woman behind the counter smiled at me. "I hope to see you again soon."  
I thanked her, then left with my pokemon following behind me. 

\- - - 

*... Time to explore more of the city,*  
I started exploring. 

Near the Salon I gathered Insect plate x 1, I came across another gate with grass beyond it (which I checked behind, found nothing, then ignored,) and I also stumbled upon another gate with grass behind it (where I found and collected Revive x 1, and nothing else). I unslung my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stowed the items inside it, zipped up the pocket, shouldered the pack, and kept going. 

A little farther along in the city, I found another Pokemon center. A man came over to me and handed me Heal ball x 1 just outside of it. I removed my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, shoved the ball inside it, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack.

*... Right, Lillie said some items would be useful from the Pokemart.*  
I entered the building, my pokemon following behind me.

\- - - 

Inside, I made straight for the Pokemart. I bought Antidote x 3, Escape rope x 10, and poke ball x 15, moved away from the Pokemart's counter, un-shouldered my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, shoved the new items inside it, zipped up the pocket, then donned the pack. Afterward, I explored the center a bit. 

First, I encountered a man who'd delete moves for no cost, but didn't have any pokemon I wanted to do that with at the moment. Next, I found a woman who said she'd give me 1000 poke dollars if I showed her a Drifloon. I didn't have one, so I couldn't do that yet. 

I did a bit more searching, but didn't find anything else to do in here. So lastly, I made my way to the healing counter and got my pokemon healed. Once that was done, I left the center. My pokemon followed me. 

\- - - 

Back outside, I continued my exploration. A little ways down the street, near an intersection, I heard people talking. I stopped to listen. 

There were a lot of people talking at once (some very loudly, which gave me a fucking headache,) but I did manage to catch the words 'team skull,' 'Hau'oli marina,' and 'the plan.'  
*What was that about?*

I waited to hear more, heard nothing, then resumed exploring. I picked up Ether x 1 that was lying on some grass, gained Lumiose galette x 1 from a woman in a building, gathered Meadow plate x 1 outside of a building with a sign on it that said "Hau'oli city hall," got Revive x 1 from a woman inside the hall, and picked up Tiny mushroom x 1 in some grass. I unslung my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stored the items inside it, zipped up the pocket, and shouldered the pack. 

Once done, I moved on. I hadn't been walking for long, when Hau ran up to me.  
"Hi Russ! I'm hungry." Hau said. 

He pointed to a nearby shop. "That's a Malasada shop--most towns and cities have them. ... Malasadas are a special bread made only in Alola."  
Then, Hau entered the bread shop.

I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and followed him inside. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Hau met me just inside the door and turned to me. "You can buy either Sweet Malasada for 200 poke dollars (which when fed to a pokemon boosts their Happiness level) or Big Malasada for 300 poke dollars (which when fed to a pokemon heals all their status problems). You can also eat the Malasadas yourself too if you want!

I'll see you 'round Russ,"  
I watched Hau buy something, then he left. 

When he was gone, I made my way to the only counter in the place and bought Sweet Malasada x 5 and Big Malasada x 5.  
The man behind the counter handed me a large paper bag. "This is your order sir. If you don't need the paper bag, you can bring it back here."

I thanked him, looked around for an empty table, found one and made my way over to it, set the bag down on the table, pulled everything out of it, discovered that I had everything I'd ordered, un-shouldered the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, grabbed one of the Field containers from inside it and opened it, added the new food to what was already there, closed the container and put it back inside the pack, zipped up the pack, shouldered it, picked up the paper bag, then returned to the counter.  
I deposited the bag on the counter. "I don't need this anymore."

The man behind the counter smiled brightly and took the bag. "Thanks for your purchase. Have a nice day!"

I thanked him, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and left the shop. They followed me.

\- - - 

Once outside again, I went back to exploring. I found and collected TM 49 Echoed voice (near some grass) and Draco plate x 1 (in an empty lot near a building with a sign on it that said "Hau'oli city police station"). I shrugged off the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stashed the plate inside, searched for and located the metal box where I kept my TM's, opened it, shoved the new TM inside it, closed the box, returned it to the pack, zipped up the pocket, and shouldered the pack. 

Next, I moved on. Not long after, I came across a sign that said "Hau'oli city marina up ahead, beware of ships coming in."

*Might as well check it out. ... Those people earlier (whoever they were,) mentioned this place, so I might as well see what they're up to.*

I entered the marina, my pokemon following behind me.

\- - - 

The first thing I saw was water, lots and lots of water. There were docks with boats next to them too. The second thing I saw was Ilima. 

I started toward the Headmaster. As I approached, I could see that there was a man next to him with spiky blue hair who was wearing mostly black thug-like clothing. His shirt had a skull helmet on it and there was a pendant with a skull and an 's' on it hanging from a thick chain around his neck.

There was a Yungoos and a pokemon holding a paint brush next to Ilima that I'd never seen before along with the blue-haired man. The Headmaster himself looked angry. The guy in the thug-like clothing was sneering at Ilima and the pokemon. 

I stopped several feet away from the group and heard the blue-haired guy speaking: "I want your pokemon faggot!"  
Ilima shook his head, turned to the pokemon, and ordered: "Get behind me."  
They moved behind the Headmaster.  
Then, Ilima glared at the man. "You can't have them!"

Suddenly, Ilima looked up, his eyes meeting mine. He gestured for me to come over. I did. 

I'd moved directly in front of Ilima, blocking him from the man (this last part purely by coincidence).   
Ilima turned to me. "Russ, why don't you battle this thug for me ...?"   
It'd been phrased as a question, but Ilima's tone made it more like a very strong suggestion (or an order). 

I shrugged (I had no reason to say no,) and agreed to battle the blue-haired man. The battle started almost immediately, the man eager to 'prove he was better than me,' his words not mine. He sent out a Zubat lv 8, which I had Riolu take care of. The fighting type took the small bat down easily. 

After the battle, the blue-haired man (who I was now thinking of as 'that punk-ass thug,') handed me some money. "I'm from Team skull! I may just be a Grunt, but my superiors will hear about this little faggot! ..."

I glanced down at the money he'd given me, ignoring what he said next. I counted it, finding 512 poke dollars.  
The punk-ass thug whistled loudly, getting my attention. "Are you listening to me little faggot?!"

I sneered. "Why should I if all you do is insult me? You seem pretty lame to me 'mister.'"

I made sure to put extra emphasis on the 'mister,' implying that he was much older than me; Basically calling him an old man. I smirked, waiting for his reaction. 

He didn't disappoint, his face going purple with rage. "Take that back!"  
I rolled my eyes and said nothing.  
"Fine, I'm leaving! I don't want anyone to know I failed in my mission--to a girly-looking boy little faggot no less."

Before I could do or say anything (and I really, really, really wanted to rial him up some more--it was fun,-) he ran off.   
*What was that about? And who or what was that Team skull he mentioned?*

Ilima cleared his throat, getting my attention. "Thanks for dealing with that little kitten."  
I shrugged. "It was no trouble really,"  
"Here, let me heal your team." Ilima offered.

I nodded and he healed them.  
After, Ilima smirked. "Let's see if you're ready for my Trial yet.

I challenge you to a battle little kitten!"  
I smirked back. "I accept."

\-- Several minutes later --

It turned out that both the pokemon I'd seen near Ilima when I'd arrived at the marina were his. They were Yungoos lv 9 and Smeargle (the pokemon with the paint brush) lv 10. I'd had Riolu deal with Yungoos and Hawlucha take care of Smeargle. Both pokemon'd been normal types (which I'd discovered by scanning them with the Pokedex,) which made those I'd chosen for the battle the best possible defenders. 

Once the battle was over, Ilima came up to me, smiling.   
He handed me some money. "Here you go little kitten, it's 2400 poke dollars, which you've more than earned."  
"Thanks," I said, curling my fingers around the cash.

Ilima nodded. "Here's my number,"  
He recited his number.  
Ilima smirked. "Call me first if you wanna get fucked by my students. Hell, if I'm not busy, I'll join in."

I smirked back. "Okay, I'll do that."  
After, I unclipped the X-Trans from my panties (having to lift my dress to do so,) saw Ilima watching me hungrily, tapped the device's screen, scrolled to the Phone program, typed in Ilima's number, and saved him as a Contact. Then, I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties (having to lift my dress again to do so).

Ilima smirked. "You picked out a great outfit to wear little kitten; It makes you look sexy and very fuckable."  
I didn't say anything to that (What was I supposed to say anyway? That I was glad he thought me attractive enough to fuck again? I liked pokemon more; They were a lot more aggressive and could cum more).

"You're definitely ready for my Trial. ... You'll need to battle a few pokemon (some of them pretty strong,) before you reach the Totem Deino.” Ilima said.  
Before I could say anything to that, Ilima smiled at me, winked, and left. 

Once he was gone, I decided to explore the marina, since I was already here. I started walking around, keeping my eyes peeled for items and interesting things or people. 

I gained X Defense x 1 from a woman, X Attack x 1 from a man, and Super potion x 1 near where the ships came in. I shrugged off my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stored the items inside it, and shouldered the pack. With that done, I looked around some more, found nothing else to do, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and left. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Back in the main part of the city, I explored some more. Specifically I went north, since I hadn't gone through most of that part yet. At some point, I ran into Lillie. She spoke for a bit, then left. 

Once she'd left, I kept going. I didn't immediately find items.  
*Did I find everything I could here already?*

Finally, I came to a town exit. I discovered and collected Toxic plate x 1 near it. I shrugged off the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, shoved the new item inside, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, then went out the exit. They followed me. 

\- - - 

The first thing I saw after exiting was lots and lots of grass. There was also a sign, which I went over to check out. It said "Route 2 south section."

Next, I made my way to the grass, unclipped the X-Trans from my panties (lifting up my dress to do so,) tapped the screen, and scanned the area with the Scan for wild pokemon program.  
"Wild pokemon in the area: Abra (psychic,) Drowzee (psychic,) Alolan Meowth (dark,) Smeargle (normal,) Yungoos (normal, day only,) Alolan Rattata (normal/dark, night only,) Makuhita (fighting)." the X-Trans said.

After, I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties (lifting up my dress to do so).  
*I need Drowzee, Smeargle, and Makuhita from here,*

Now that I knew what was here, I stepped into the grass and went in search of pokemon. I found and captured all three (Drowzee, Smeargle, and Makuhita) pretty quickly. Because I'd caught Drowzee first, it (it was a she,) was added to my team.

Once that was done, I decided to explore this part of the route a bit. I found and picked up Heal ball x 1, Super potion x 1, and entered a building that was a motel and got Nest ball x 2 from someone inside it. After, I shrugged off the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, shoved the items inside it, zipped up the pocket, and shouldered said pack. 

I didn't really feel like battling Trainers, so I decided to do that later. Whenever I came across a Trainer, I made sure to dodge around them so they wouldn't challenge me to a battle. 

With the items taken care of (the last ones I'd gotten,) I kept moving along the route. Eventually, farther north, a pokemon came up to me and stole my pack. I recognized it as Delibird, an ice/flying type. I glared at the pokemon, and was about to pounce on it and take the bag back, but it squawked, then ran off.

I growled in annoyance, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and ran after Delibird. They followed me. 

\- - - 

We ran on for several minutes. Eventually, the ice/flying type stopped at a place with lots of trees. I glanced around and saw that they all had berries hanging from them. 

Next, I searched for Delibird. I spotted it not too far away, walked over to it, it bobbed its head, then held out my pack. I nodded at the pokemon, grabbed the pack, then donned it.   
*... Why'd it bring me here?*

I forced myself to focus back on my surroundings and gazed around the area. There was a guy who appeared to be a farmer and something ... odd; There were two members of Team skull near the farmer, and they were just standing around. 

They were both wearing thug-like clothing and had blue hair, so I figured they were also Grunts, like the guys I'd come across at the Hau'oli marina earlier.  
I turned to my pokemon. "Let's see what they're up to."  
They both nodded, and I started toward the Team skull members. My pokemon followed me. 

As I got closer, I could see that one of the Grunts was glaring at the farmer and the other was rolling his eyes. Both members appeared to be male.  
I approached one of the Grunts. "What's going on here?"

The guy I'd asked turned to me. "It's none of your business kid. But, if ya wanna make it yer business, ya can battle me!"

*Well, that was rude ...*  
I smirked. "Fine, let's battle."

During the next few minutes, I battled the Grunt and won easily. He'd only had a Drowzee lv 10, which I'd had Zippo take care of.

Once the battle was over, the Grunt stamped his foot, marched up to me, slapped some money into my hand, and sneered at me. "I'll make sure my boss hears about you!"   
After, the blue-haired man turned to his fellow Team skull member, thumped him on the back, and they both ran off. 

With them gone, I counted the money: it was 640 poke dollars. Before I could do anything else, the farmer came up to me.   
He smiled. "Thanks for helping me out back there!

Here, take this Oran berry x 1."  
He handed me the berry. I smiled in thanks, unslung my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stashed the money inside it, pulled out one of the Field containers, opened it, put the berry inside it, returned the container to the pack, zipped up said pack, and shouldered it. 

Once that was done, I looked around and saw that Delibird was gone.  
*Where'd it go? ... I should see if there's anything else to do around here.*

I looked around and saw another area to explore nearby.   
I was about to move toward it when the farmer spoke up: "Make sure you stop by my house before you leave."  
*Why?*  
Instead of asking that out loud, I said: "I will."

Next, I waited for a few seconds to see if the man'd say more, he didn't, I gazed around for his house, spotted it, and made my way over to it. When I reached it, I gestured for my pokemon to follow me, then entered it. They followed me. 

\- - - 

Inside, I spotted Delibird. It squawked happily and came up to me. It held something out to me, I took it, examined it, and discovered that it was Revive x 1. 

Then, the ice/flying type walked away, picked up something from the ground, and came back over to me. Delibird held it out to me, I grabbed it, examined it, and found out that it was Silver powder x 1. 

After, I thanked the pokemon. It bobbed its head, smiled at me, then walked off. When it was gone, I shrugged off the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stored the items inside it, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, then left the house. They followed me. 

\- - - 

When I got outside, I explored the area. I walked around the house, saw nothing of interest, and moved on. I didn't see much else nearby, but there was what appeared to be some fields with a large sign near them that said "Berry fields." 

I gestured for my pokemon to follow me, then started toward them. They followed me. 

\- - - 

I explored the fields and found Repel x 1, Paralyze heal x 1, and Big mushroom x 1. I removed my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stowed the items inside it, zipped up the pocket, then donned the pack. After, I glanced around, saw nothing else to do in these fields, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, and returned to the area I'd been in before entering the fields. My pokemon followed me. 

\- - - 

Back near the farmer's house, I walked toward the main part of Route 2 once more. I had to go past the farmer as I did, he thanked me again, I nodded, and me and my pokemon returned to the main part of the route. 

\- - - 

Back on the main part of Route 2, I searched around, found Revive x 1, snuck up behind a Trainer, and picked up Super potion x 1. I shrugged off my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stashed the items inside it, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, then moved on. 

Me and my pokemon walked on for several minutes. Eventually, I came across a small wall with grass beyond it. There was a sign nearby that I read: "Route 2 northern section."

I climbed over the short wall and looked around. There was lots of grass and some small trees nearby.   
*... I should see if there are any new pokemon around here,*

I unclipped the X-Trans from my panties (lifting up my dress to do so) and used the Scan for wild pokemon program.  
"Wild pokemon in the area: Cutiefly (bug/fairy,) Growlithe (fire,) Smeargle (normal,) Spearow (normal/flying,) Yungoos (normal, day only,) Alolan Rattata (normal/dark, night only,) and Crabrawler (fighting, only under Berry trees)." the X-Trans said. 

After, I clipped the X-Trans back onto my panties (lifting up my dress to do so).  
*I need Cutiefly, Growlithe, Spearow, and Crabrawler from here,*

Next, I stepped into the grass and went in search of pokemon. The first pokemon I found was Cutiefly. I had Zippo take care of it and caught it with no problems. With that done, I walked around in the grass some more, found another Cutiefly and captured it to trade with Korrina--since it was obviously an Alolan-native. 

Next, I came across a striped dog-like pokemon: Growlithe. It barked at me, paced around a bit, stopped a few feet away from me, then growled loudly. I was a little worried it'd attack me. 

Before I could do anything about that, Riolu stepped forward, growling himself. Not sure what to do, I glanced at Coal (who was still growling at the dog,) then Zippo (who was glaring daggers at Growlithe,) then to the dog-like pokemon itself.  
I turned to my pokemon, forcing confidence into my voice I didn't really feel at the moment. "What the fuck's going on?"

Instead of answering me, Riolu turned to Ponyta. 'Watch Growlithe.'  
The fire horse agreed and moved in front of me.   
*Arceus fuck! Will someone tell me what the hell's going on here?!*

Before I could ask that out loud, Coal turned to me and started explaining. 'This Growlithe (which is male,) smells aroused. Zippo and I both see him as a threat.'  
I rolled my eyes after hearing that. 

Ponyta snorted, getting my attention. 'Growlithe wants to fuck you cunt-boy.'  
Then, Riolu walked over to Ponyta and glared at Growlithe.

Coal turned to Growlithe. 'Do you want to join our pack?'  
Growlithe barked once. 'Yes.'  
I was curious as to why the fighting type was offering that since he'd called the dog-like pokemon a threat, but didn't ask about it.

Before I could do anything else, Riolu turned to me. 'Do you want Growlithe to join the pack slut?'  
I blinked in confusion. "Why're you asking me Alpha?; My position's below yours in the pack."

Coal growled softly. 'As Alpha-mate, you get a say in things like this slut.'  
I thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of having another fire type not only as part of the pack, but also as part of my team and/or the pokemon I'd captured so far.  
Finally I said: "Yes, I want him in the pack."

Riolu nodded and turned back to Growlithe. 'If you join the pack, you'll be an Omega until you gain rappore and become higher in rank.'  
Growlithe nodded. 'I'm fine with that.'

There was silence for a moment.  
'I approve as well,' Zippo said.  
Afterward, the fighting type looked Growlithe up and down critically. 

A few minutes later, he spoke: 'You can fuck the slut Growlithe.'  
Next, Coal turned to me. 'I want you completely naked for this slut.

Give me your clothes and shoes.'  
I nodded, stripped out of everything (including my shoes, socks, jewelry –which included the Official Trainer band,- and pack,) and handed them to the fighting type.

After, I turned to Growlithe--intending to ask him what he wanted me to do.   
Before I could, Riolu turned to Growlithe and spoke: 'As an Omega and newbie to the pack, you only get to fuck the slut on his stomach.'  
The dog-like pokemon nodded after hearing that. 

Coal growled threateningly. 'I'm the Alpha of this pack, and what I say goes. You aren't allowed to knot him Omega until you've gained several ranks.'

Growlithe whined and tilted his head submissively at the fighting type. 'I understand.'  
*... Wonder what Riolu-Alpha means by 'knot?’*

Before I could ask that out loud, Coal ordered: 'Lay on your stomach on the grass slut.'  
I did that.  
Next, I heard Riolu-Alpha say to the dog-like pokemon: 'As Omega, you're lower in rank than the slut (he's the Alpha-mate,) so you can't give him any orders.'

Growlithe barked once and agreed.   
Then, Coal came to stand in front of me. 'Growlithe will fuck you now slut. 

… He can't give any orders as he's Omega (the lowest rank in the pack). ... If you ask or demand something while being fucked by him, he has to accommodate you--since you're higher ranked than him in the pack.'

There was silence for a moment.  
'Do you understand all that slut?' Riolu asked, breaking it.  
I nodded. "Yes, Alpha."

Then, Coal turned to Growlithe. 'Do you understand Omega?'  
The fire dog (Growlithe) growled in agreement. 

Riolu turned back to me. 'Do you want your cunt eaten out before the Omega fucks you slut?'  
I nodded vigorously. "Yes, Alpha."

Coal growled softly. 'Ask for or order it then slut.'  
I gathered my confidence and turned my head toward Growlithe. "Eat out my cunt. 

Make sure to swallow lots of cum and slick while you're at it."  
Riolu growled and spoke: 'Wait Omega,'  
Then, Coal explained the kinds of things I liked during sex, talked about my cunt-boy anatomy, and listed off the names he and Zippo used for things during sex.

When the explanation was over, Riolu turned to Growlithe. 'Do you understand everything Omega?'  
The fire dog growled in agreement.   
'You may proceed Omega. 

You're only allowed to use the names for body parts and what the Alpha-mate likes to be called (slut) until you gain some ranks.' Coal ordered.  
Growlithe nodded and growled in agreement. 

After, I saw Growlithe move out of the corner of my eye and turned my head to watch him. He went behind me, laid his head on my ass for a few seconds, then spread my ass-cheeks with his paws. Next, he lowered his head and began to lick at my cunt with his tongue. I knew that the slutty hole was still dripping cum and still extremely sloppy and wet from all the dicks I'd taken at the Trainer's school.

As I watched, the fire dog licked my cunt several times, then shoved his tongue into the messy, cummy hole. Afterward, he ate me out for several minutes. I could feel him pulling out some of the cum inside me with every movement he made.

He was probably licking up slick too, but I couldn't really tell that by feel.   
In the background, I heard Riolu-Alpha say: 'Swallow all the cum and slick you lick up Omega.'

A bit later, I spoke up. "Stop Growlithe."  
He immediately did.  
After, I spread my legs, begging: "Fuck me!"

Coal moved in front of me and growled loudly in disapproval. 'You don't beg for Omegas slut.'  
I nodded that I'd understood, collected as much assertiveness as I could muster, and ordered: "Fuck me Omega."

The fighting type (who was still in front of me,) smirked at me. 'That was very hot little slut.'  
After, Coal moved a short distance away--still facing me, but out of the way so Growlithe could get to work. 

Once Riolu-alpha'd moved, I turned my head so I could watch the Omega. A few seconds later, I both felt and saw the fire dog pull his tongue out of my cunt; I felt some slick gush out of the slutty hole immediately after.

Nothing happened for a few minutes.   
Finally, I asked: "What's wrong Growlithe?"  
The fire dog whined softly and tilted his head toward me in submission. 'My dick's still in its sheath; I can't fuck you until it's out ... Alpha-mate.'

I blinked in surprise.   
*I didn't think his dick was still in its sheath,*  
"Come over to my face and position yourself so I can get at your sheath Omega." I ordered.  
I turned my face forward, felt Growlithe leave my ass, then saw him in front of me a few seconds later.

I smirked and ordered: "Lay on your back with your legs spread Omega."  
He did that, panting a little afterward.

Next, I crawled between the fire dogs' legs, nuzzled between them, licked some orange fur devoid of stripes (his sheath,) then sucked on said area. I did that for a little while, then Growlithes' dick slid out of the sheath--furry, hard, and leaking. I leaned over the dick, examining it. I felt my fuckhole water as I did.

*... It's gotta be around 11 to 12 inches long and maybe 8 inches thick. Arceus fuck, it looks delicious!*

After, I forced myself back to reality, lowered my head, and sucked the dick to the root down my fuckhole. I sucked it for a few minutes, making Growlithe cum twice. I swallowed it all down eagerly. I hadn't cum even once during it.

After the second orgasm, I sucked the fire dogs' dick until he was hard again.  
When that was done, I let his dick fall out of my fuckhole, then pushed myself back a few feet so he had room to move. "Fuck me Omega."  
I turned my head so I could see him, and as I watched, Growlithe started moving. He made his way behind me, then lowered his head and growled softly in submission. 

A few seconds later, the fire dog pulled my ass-cheeks apart, licked my cunt once, spread his own legs, lined himself up, then pushed his dick into my cunt (which was plenty wet from the work he'd done on it earlier). I meowed cutely and Growlithe growled loudly in pleasure at the new position.  
*... I need to be fucked now!*

I growled and ordered: "Move Omega and fuck me as hard and as deep as you can."  
The fire dog growled in agreement and started to pull his dick out of my cunt. 

He pulled it almost all the way out, then slammed it back in to the hilt hard. Next, I felt small pricks of pain on my hips. I looked down and saw that Growlithes' front claws were digging lightly into them.

After, I heard an angry growl and turned to see where the noise'd come from.  
It was Coal--he'd come over to us and was currently glaring at the fire dog. 'Remove your claws now Omega!'

I shook my head at my Alpha. "No, I want them in."  
The fighting type shook his head at me. 'You really are a pain slut,'  
I nodded.

Then, Growlithe started fucking me in earnest.   
After it'd been going on for a while, I glanced at my Alpha. "Permission to have him completely empty his balls into my slutty cunt Alpha?"  
The fighting type nodded. 'The Omega has to do what you say slut; I'm fine with that.'

I glanced at my Sire, asked the same question, and he agreed as well.  
Then, I turned my head to face forward, moaned loudly at a particularly hard and deep thrust from Growlithe, and ordered: "Keep fucking me until your balls are empty Omega."

The fire dog growled and kept fucking me.   
A few minutes later, I ordered: "Bite into my back nice and deep while you fuck me."  
Growlithe growled in agreement and buried his fangs into the middle of my back. 

For the next several minutes, I ordered him to bite me harder and harder, making him break through skin and draw blood, until I was satisfied with the results. The whole time, the fire dog continued to fuck my cunt and use it as his personal cum-dump.

What felt like at least half an hour later, Growlithe stopped moving, his dick shooting one last load into my slutty hole. After, I felt his dick start to shrink. I remembered having creamed myself 20 times and taking almost as many loads into my cunt.

A few seconds later, Riolu-Alpha came over to stand in front of me. 'It's time for me to remind you what you are: my breeder.'  
I nodded and moaned loudly, feeling my cunt produce a fresh wave of slick in anticipation. 

Then, Coal turned to Growlithe and ordered: 'Pull out and give me some room to fuck the slut Omega; You've had your turn.'  
The fire dog barked once, pulled his dick from my cunt, then moved a short distance away. 

Afterward, Riolu moved behind me, pulled my ass-cheeks apart, licked my cunt a few times, then shoved his dick into the sticky, sloppy, used hole to the hilt. I moaned loudly and whimpered at the fullness I could feel from his dick inside me. The fighting type growled dominantly in pleasure, then started fucking me hard. 

*... Mmmmmm, he feels a little ... heavier and his ... dick feels longer ... and wider inside me ... than it did ... when he first popped ... my cherry ...* I thought hazily.

A few minutes later, Riolu-Alpha was fucking me harder and deeper than I ever remembered him doing before. Taking a page from Growlithe's book, he bit hard and deep into my back--right next to the fire dog's teeth marks. His bites were even harder than Growlithe's; Apparently he wanted to leave even more noticeable marks on me than the other pokemon had. Along with the bites, the fighting type also dug his claws into my hips, his going even deeper than the fire dog's had.

For what felt like forty-five minutes or more, Coal deposited 30 loads into my cunt. After the last load, he bit my left shoulder hard, making me cry out in both pain and pleasure, then pulled out. I knew I'd creamed myself at least 32 times during it. 

There was silence for a few minutes.   
Finally, Riolu broke it. 'How many times did you cream yourself slut?'  
"At least 32 times Alpha,"

The fighting type growled in approval. 'That pleases me slut. Was it more times than with the Omega?'

I nodded. "Yes, it was Alpha. ... The Omega came 18 or 19 times during his turn with me."

 

\---------------------------------  
Songs for this chapter:  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)   
29 The Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
29 The Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)   
50 Apparel Shop (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
49 Salon (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
29 The Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
17 Hau's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
51 Malasada Shop (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
54 Ferry Terminal (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)   
56 Team Skull Appears! (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
58 Battle! (Team Skull) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
54 Ferry Terminal (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
45 Hau'oli City (Day) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
55 Route 2 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
55 Route 2 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)


	12. ch 3 part 5

Author's note

Very little sex in this part, but there'll be plenty in the next chapter.

Russ' current outfit  
Russ currently wears Extra small cotton panties hot pink x 1, Pleated cotton mid-thigh dress light blue x 1, Extra long ribbons light purple x 2, and Espadrilles Watery x 1. His accessories and jewelry include his X-Trans inside its case (X-Trans hot pink, case mostly hot pink, case clipped to his panties,) his Poke ball belt ( belt hot pink with six black circles for poke balls, made of leather, worn at the top edge of his panties under the dress,) Official Trainer clothing band (pink watch-like band made of leather with a silver circular metal plate that has a picture of four islands surrounded by water and the number seven in the middle of the islands etched into it,) a thick silver chain with the key for his lock box hanging from it, and his pack (hot pink with black straps and lots of pockets). 

Pack dynamics  
Here are the pack ranks: Main Alpha (pack leader, highest rank,) Secondary Alpha (there's not always one of these, meant to take over if the Main Alpha is ill or unable to perform their duties, second highest, only below Main Alpha,) Alpha-mate (mated to Main Alpha, can be mated to Secondary Alpha, but that's rare, has a say in what goes on in the pack, like adding new members, ranked below Main Alpha and Secondary Alpha, if there is one, ranked higher than any other members of the pack that are Beta and below,) Alpha female/Dono Alpha (not often used, refers to honored members of the Main Alpha, Secondary Alpha, or Alpha-mate's family, such as parents, sisters, or brothers, has a say in things but not as much as Alpha-mate, ranks the same as Alpha-mate,) Beta (also called enforcers or captains, carries out Pack laws and orders from Alpha positions, ranks below any Alpha position but above any lower-ranked members,) Members (members with little to no rank, participate in pack activities, rank below Beta,) Omega (new members of the pack, subordinate to everyone, lowest rank in the pack).

Current members of the pack: Riolu/Coal (Alpha -sometimes referred to as 'main alpha,'-) Ponyta/Zippo (Secondary Alpha -prefers to be called Sire,-) Russ Nearguard (Alpha-mate,) Quilus/Spike (Beta,) Growlithe (Omega).

Abbreviations and short-form words:  
X-Trans equals X-Transceiver  
Starter or Starters equals short-form for Starter pokemon   
PB belt equals short-form for Poke ball belt  
Hybrid equals short-form for Animal-human hybrid  
journey equals short-form for Pokemon journey  
professor (when said by Lillie) equals short-term for Prof. Kukui  
PB necklace equals short-form for Poke ball necklace  
Official Trainer band equals short-form for Official Trainer clothing band

Nicknames:  
little kitten equals what Ilima calls Russ

Pokemon nicknames:  
Coal equals Russ' Riolu  
Spike equals Russ' Quilus  
Zippo equals Russ' Ponyta  
Thunders equals Russ' Jolteon

Terms used for sexual things in this story:  
slut, breeder, or cock sleeve equals what Riolu calls Russ  
dick equals anyone's dick that isn't submissive or Russ'  
cock equals Russ' dick  
cream equals Russ' cum  
cum equals anyone else's but Russ' cum  
fuckhole equals Russ' mouth and throat  
butthole, cunt equals Russ' asshole  
kitty equals what Quilus calls Russ  
broodmare, cunt-boy equals what Ponyta calls Russ  
meat equals what Russ calls Ponyta's dick  
sire equals what Russ calls Ponyta

Warnings: M/M, A/U, Pokefelia, Non-human/human sex (male Cat hybrid/male human, not too often,) Possible M/M/M, Non-human/Pokemon relationship)s,) Part cat main character, OC main character, OOC characters, Graphic sexual content, Public sex, Alpha/beta/omega roles, Vulgar language, Minor, Underage sex, D/S dynamics, Pain kink, Feminizing kink, Crossdressing main character, Pregnancy kink, Use of degrading names/Adjectives for and during sex, Use of insulting words/names, Large cock, Excessive cum swallowing, Slutty main character, Lots of sex, PWP (porn with plot,) Pseudo sex slave concept, Possible violence/gore, Another criminal team, Author's creative licensing.

Pairings:  
Main pairings - Russ/Coal (male Cat hybrid/male Riolu or Lucario) - primary  
Russ/Zippo (male Cat hybrid/male Ponyta or Rapidash) - secondary  
Other pairings - Russ/male pokemon (many)

Key:  
"..." equals talking  
*...* equals thinking (whoever's point of view it is)  
: ... : equals emotions Russ feels from pokemon, humans, and hybrids  
...'' equals pokemon speech (only pokemon and Russ can understand it mostly)  
*Note* Russ can only understand it after having pokemon cum put into his body.  
*/*/*/*/* equals battle  
x/x/x/x equals explanations  
\/\/\ equals intros  
y3y3y3 equals third person point of view  
\- - - equals scene breaks and time skips (usually only a few minutes at most)

*\ / CHAPTER III (Part 5) / \\*  
Ilima's Trainer's School, Hau'oli city, the Team of Skulls, and a New Kind of Pokemon

 

Russ, Alola region, Route 2, January 4 (22:55)

 

Coal smirked. 'The Omega needs to practice more.'  
I meowed softly, flicking my tail lazily, and agreed.   
Riolu grinned. 'Ponyta's aroused too.'

A few seconds later, Coal called Ponyta over. Zippo snorted and came over.  
Riolu turned to Ponyta. 'The slut can take care of your dick, but there won't be time for you to fertilize him right now; We should continue exploring this area.'

I whined in disappointment after hearing that, feeling my ears droop.  
Next, Zippo lowered himself to the ground and situated himself so his dick was in front of my face. 'I'll make you my needy, pregnant-looking, broodmare later cunt-boy.'  
I moaned loudly, feeling a thick stream of slick ooze from my cunt. 

Ponyta snorted, getting my attention. 'Open your fuckhole nice and wide for me cunt-boy.'  
I did that. I barely had time to breathe, then Zippo was shoving his dick down my fuckhole to the hilt.

My fuckhole felt stretched impossibly wide, but I wasn't afraid--knowing I'd done this before (taking his dick down my fuckhole) and'd handled it fine the last time.  
Ponyta moaned softly, getting my attention. 'I'm gonna use your fuckhole nice and hard cunt-boy.'  
I moaned around him after hearing that--looking forward to it.

A few seconds later, Zippo pulled his dick all the way out and ordered: 'Rub the drooling head of my dick against both of your cheeks and get them soaked in my pre-cum.'  
I nodded that I'd understood, reached a hand out and grasped his dick a few inches below the head, gently manipulated it so it could rub against my left cheek, tilted my face so I had a better angle, rubbed the head against my cheek, then did the same with the right one. I'd barely finished with that when the fire horse pulled his dick from my grasp, flicked his tail across my face, surprising me and making me open my mouth, and slammed his dick down my fuckhole to the root.

Afterward, he started using my fuckhole roughly--pushing his dick down it as far as it'd go. As he moved his dick in and out, I began to feel that now-familiar sensation of having a dick so far down inside my body that it almost felt like it was in my stomach. I moaned around the pokemons' humongous meat, loving every second of it. 

During the next half hour or more (I couldn't tell for sure,) Zippo deposited 28 super thick, ridiculously potent, loads down my fuckhole. Afterward, he pulled out, his dick still hard. I remembered creaming myself 25 times during it.

After, I stared at his still-hard dick, which was leaking profusely. I whined in protest, wanting it back in my fuckhole--the hole-made-for-dick feeling empty without something to fill it.  
Ponyta snorted and shoved his dick back into my fuckhole. 'Get me hard again cunt-boy.'

I immediately started sucking on his meat. I managed to get him hard quickly and he pulled his dick out afterward. I was about to whine in protest at the loss, but Zippo cumming all over my face stopped me.

Ponyta snuffled in approval. 'Clean up your face cunt-boy. Before you whine again, listen. I'll feed you more cum later and get your face dirty again as well.'

I nodded that I'd understood, wiped as much cum off my face as I could with my hands, and eagerly licked them clean after. I repeated that a few times, doing the best I could to get clean. I also tried to lick the cum off my cheeks, but didn't have much success.

Not long after I'd started, Riolu came over and began licking my face, helping out. Several minutes later, with the fighting types' help, my face was all clean.

Next, Coal walked off, grabbed my clothes and pack, brought them over to me, and set them down. 'Get dressed my naughty, well-fertilized, and well-used little girl.'  
I whimpered loudly in pleasure after hearing that, felt several thick streams of cum and slick rush out of my cunt, then down the back of my thighs, grabbed the stuff, and got dressed. After, I adjusted my jewelry (making sure the chain with the lock box key and Official Trainer band were on right,) checked to make sure the X-Trans was still clipped to my panties, it was, donned the pack, and stood up.

*... Growlithe needs a name. Hmmm, what to use ...*

A few minutes later, I came up with something. Growlithe were sometimes called Gardie, so I'd call him something similar: Guard.  
I turned to Growlithe. "How do you like Guard for a name?"

Riolu growled in irritation, getting my attention, and shook his head. 'You can't ask him that slut.'  
I blinked in confusion, turning to my Alpha. "Why?"  
Coal stared at me, his expression suggesting I was being an idiot. 'As an Omega, he has to do whatever you or an Alpha says.'

I stared straight into his eyes, defiant. "In this case, I want Growlithe's opinion."  
The fighting type grumbled, but didn't say anything. I was a little surprised by that; He was my Alpha, and according to the pack dynamics he'd explained earlier, he easily could've ordered me to do whatever he wanted and I'd have had to do it.

Growlithe barked, getting my attention. 'I like the name Alpha-mate. ... Will I be performing the duty of being a guard as well?'

I thought for a moment. "I'd like that; You'll need to stay out of your poke ball though."

Growlithe barked once. 'I'll do whatever you or the Alphas ask of me. ... I'll do my best to be a good guard Alpha-mate.'

Next, I unslung the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, rummaged around inside it, pulled out a poke ball, zipped up the pack, then shouldered it.  
After, I knelt down in front of Growlithe, set the ball on the ground, then stood up. "This'll be your poke ball Guard.

I need you to go in there for a bit; That way you'll be recognized as one of my pokemon. Afterward, you can come out again."

Guard nodded, tapped the button in the middle of the poke ball with his nose, there was a flash of red light, then he disappeared. The ball shook twice, then stopped. Then, there was a flash of red light and Growlithe appeared.

*... I'll keep Guard with me in my party.*  
Next, I pulled Drowzee's ball from my PB belt (lifting up my dress to do so,) tapped the top, and it disappeared. With that done, I picked up Guard's ball and put it on my belt (lifting up my dress to do so). This brought my team to Coal (Riolu,) Zippo (Ponyta,) Thunders (Jolteon,) Dratini, Hawlucha, and Guard (Growlithe). 

After, I quickly filled Growlithe in on the pack dynamics and what I was doing on the route. I made sure to mention the names of all my pokemon (those that actually had names other than their species name that is). When I was done, Guard nodded that he'd understood. 

With that taken care of, I went in search of pokemon. I found and captured a Spearow pretty quickly.   
*I still need Crabrawler from here,*

*... The X-Trans said they could only be found in Berry trees.*  
After, I looked around, spotted a tree with berries on it nearby, started toward it, and stopped a few feet away. The area was silent for a moment, then the tree shook violently and something fell out of it.

I stayed where I was, my eyes roving over what'd fallen. It was a pokemon I'd never seen before. It was a pretty short crab-like pokemon with a mostly purple shell.

Before I could do anything else, it lunged at me. Growlithe immediately stepped in front of me, was slammed into by the pokemon, and knocked over in the process. Next, Guard bit down on its neck, and it spit bubbles from its mouth.

I recognized the attack as Bubble, a water type move. The attack hurt Growlithe a lot (he was a fire type after all,) but he didn't let go.

A few seconds later, Riolu growled and ordered: 'Let go Omega.'  
Guard nodded, reluctantly let go, slowly moved out of the way and rested on the ground, then Coal slammed a glowing fist into the crab-like pokemon. The attack, which I recognized as Thunder punch, knocked said pokemon out.

With that over with, I un-shouldered the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, pulled out a poke ball, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, and tossed it at the unknown pokemon. It hit its shell, there was a flash of red light, said pokemon was sucked inside the ball, it shook twice, then stopped with a loud 'ding!'

After, I thanked Riolu and went over to make sure Growlithe was okay. The Omega was really hurt, but still conscious.

I gently rubbed Guard's neck. "Can you walk?"  
He nodded and tried to stand, but ended up falling down instead. In response to that, I removed the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, grabbed a Super potion, knelt down in front of the Omega, and used said potion on him.

Immediately, he started to look better.  
I smiled at him, set the pack down on the ground, and rubbed him behind the ears. "You feeling better Guard? Think you can walk now?"  
He barked once. 'I'm fine now Alpha-mate and can do my job as guard once again.'

After, I nodded, picked up the pack, zipped up the pocket, shouldered said pack, then bent down and grabbed the poke ball with the unknown pokemon. Afterward, said ball disappeared.   
Then, Coal growled, getting my attention. 'That's Crabrawler, a pretty rare pokemon.

I've heard they're fighting types that can learn water type moves as well as fighting.'  
I blinked. "How rare?"

Riolu shook his head. 'This is the first one I've ever seen.'  
*It'd probably be easier to breed this one rather than trying to find another one.*

Since I'd finally caught all of the pokemon here, I continued to explore the route afterward. I walked on for a bit, my pokemon following behind (or in Guard's case, beside) me. Eventually, I spotted Hau and made my way over to him. 

As I approached, Hau turned, saw me, and came over. He then proceeded to excitedly tell me what he'd had for dinner. I pretended to listen, but was really just staring off into space. 

Finally, Hau said something interesting. "... and yeah, so, I want you to follow me Russ."  
I blinked. "Okay, sure."

Hau beamed, looking at Growlithe. "Your Growlithe's really cute."  
I smiled at the boy. "Thanks. I just got him and I've named him Guard."  
"Cool! I like that name." Hau said. 

Before I could respond to that, Hau started walking away. I gestured for my pokemon to follow me and followed him. They followed me. 

Hau led me to a familiar red-roofed building: a Pokemon center. He entered and me and my pokemon followed him. 

\- - - 

Inside, Hau stopped near the door, turned to me, and gestured around us. "This is the Route 2 Pokemon center."  
*Yes, that was obvious ...* I thought in exasperation. 

Hau waved a hand in front of my face, getting my attention. After, he smiled, took off his pack, opened it, rummaged inside it, and handed me Revive x 3. I smiled slightly and thanked him. 

Hau nodded, closed his pack, and shouldered it. "I'll see you 'round Russ,"  
Hau left. 

Next, I removed the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stashed the items inside it, zipped up the pocket, and shouldered the pack. With that done, I made my way to the healing counter and got my pokemon healed.  
*... I'll explore in here a bit.*

I started exploring, keeping my eyes peeled for anything interesting. The first thing I came across was a girl who wanted a Spearow. She said she'd give me a Machop for it. From my study of fighting types (they were one of my favorite types, so I'd made it my business to know as much about them as I could learn,) I knew it to be a fighting type that was very strong strength-wise.

*They're not exactly my favorite fighting type, but it wouldn't hurt to get one.*  
I told the girl I'd catch her a Spearow, then come back for the trade. 

The second was a little girl who wanted to see Cutiefly's Pokedex entry. She said that if I showed it to her, she'd give me 3000 poke dollars. I smiled at her, unslung the pack, unzipped the front pocket, grabbed the Pokedex, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, flipped open the Pokedex, located the entry in question, and held out the device for the girl to see.

She smiled at me, did a happy, but awkward dance, produced the money, and handed it to me. I thanked her, went over to this center's Cafe, saw an empty table and claimed it, removed the pack, set it down on the table, unzipped the front pocket, put the Pokedex inside it, zipped up said pocket, unzipped the largest pocket, pulled out the lock box, unclasped the chain from around my neck, unlocked the box with the key from the chain, put the money I'd just received (along with any other money I found in the pack) in the box, locked it, returned said box to the pack, looped the chain around my neck and re-clasped it, zipped up the pocket, then shouldered the pack.

Then, I left the center with my pokemon. 

\- - - 

Outside, I looked around, spotted the nearest grass to the center, made my way over to it, and entered it. I started moving around in said grass, came across a Spearow, and captured it.   
*That takes care of the girl's wanted Spearow for the trade.*

I glanced around and saw the Berry tree I'd caught Crabrawler near earlier, along with lots and lots of grass.   
*... I forgot to get the berries from that tree earlier,*

Next, I made my way over to the tree. Said tree shook violently as I approached. Then, it was still for a bit. 

A few seconds later, a Crabrawler dropped out of the tree right in front of me. I hissed in surprise and took several steps back. Before being told to, Riolu rushed forward to engage the crab-like pokemon. 

As I watched, Coal's fist turned white and he slammed it into the other pokemon. Since he only knew two punching moves at the moment, that had to be Power-up punch. The attack did massive damage, knocking Crabrawler over and rendering it unconscious. 

Once it was out, I removed the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, grabbed a poke ball, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, and tossed the ball at the unconscious pokemon. There was a flash of red light, Crabrawler was sucked inside the ball, said ball didn't even shake once, I made my way over to where the ball'd landed, bent down and picked it up (no doubt exposing my panties in the process,) and said ball disappeared.   
*... I now have all the pokemon I need from here--even got another Crabrawler to trade with Korrina.*

With that done, I walked up to the tree and picked the berries from it. They were Leppa x 3, Oran x 3, and Chesto x 3. After, I unslung my pack, unzipped the largest pocket, took out one of the Field containers, opened it, stored the berries inside it, closed it, returned the container to the pack, zipped up the pocket, and shouldered the pack. 

After, I returned to the Pokemon center. Then, me and my pokemon entered it.

\- - - 

The first thing I did when I got inside, was have my pokemon healed at the healing counter. After, I made my way over to the Pc, turned it on, deposited Hawlucha, and withdrew the Spearow I'd just caught. Then, I walked over to the girl who wanted said bird and made the trade. 

Afterward, I went over to the Cafe, claimed an empty table, let out my new Machop, removed the pack, unzipped the front pocket, pulled out the Pokedex, and scanned Machop with it. It was male, lv 9, and knew the moves Ice punch, Low kick, Focus energy, and Karate chop. Further examination with the Pokedex revealed that his name was Musculo (which I knew I couldn't change due to him being a traded pokemon) and he was holding Guard spec x 1.

I returned the Pokedex to the front pocket of the pack, zipped up the pocket, shouldered the pack, withdrew Machop, put his ball on my belt (lifting up my dress to do so,) went back to the girl I'd traded with, thanked her, and made my way to the Pc. Next, I let out Machop, took the Guard spec from him, withdrew him, un-shouldered the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stowed the item inside it, zipped up the pocket, and donned the pack. Then, I turned on the Pc, deposited Machop, withdrew Hawlucha, and turned off the machine.

*... I still have the box I got from the nurse to open. Since I don't know who sent it, I should probably open it in private. The nurse here should be able to help me with that,*

Next, I made my way to the healing counter and spoke to the nurse behind it. "Can I get a room here?"  
The nurse smiled at me. "Sure.

You'll need to be a Trainer for that though."  
I nodded, shrugged off the pack, unzipped the front pocket, grabbed my passport and Pokedex, zipped up the pocket, donned the pack, handed the nurse said passport and Pokedex, then waited.

The woman examined them both--flipping open the Pokedex and tapping the keys a bit.  
Finally, she looked up at me. "I now have proof that you're a Trainer."  
She smiled and handed me my stuff. "I'll get you a room key now,"  
I nodded. 

After, the woman opened a drawer behind her counter and started rummaging through it. While she did that, I shrugged off the pack, unzipped the front pocket, stored the passport and Pokedex inside it, zipped up the pocket, then shouldered the pack.

A couple minutes later, the nurse set a key on the counter in front of me. "Here you go. Your room's the first one on the left down the hallway that's next to the Cafe."

I thanked her, picked up the key, gestured for my pokemon to follow me, then started toward the Cafe. They followed me. 

Once I got there, it wasn't hard to find the hallway the nurse'd spoken of. Eventually, I came to the door indicated, unlocked it with the key I'd been given, and entered it with my pokemon following behind me.

\- - -

It was very spacious inside the room, and there was a full-sized bed, a small dresser, an attached bathroom, and a nice, comfy-looking light green rug on the floor. I put the key on the dresser, went over to the bed, shrugged off the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, rummaged inside it, dragged out the box, then zipped up the pack.

I was about to open it, but Coal came over to me, growling softly. 'What are you doing slut?'  
I turned to him. "I got this box at the first Pokemon center in Hau'oli city from the nurse behind the healing counter Alpha. ... I'm going to open it now."

Riolu nodded. 'Go ahead slut, I won't stop you.'  
I smiled at him in thanks, set the box on the bed, and opened it. Inside, I saw a large pile of items, some poke balls, a few small unidentifiable things, and two sheets of paper.

I picked up the papers first, hoping they might answer some of my questions (mainly: who sent this stuff and why). I glanced at the first sheet, there were words on it, and I read:

Russ Nearguard (yes, we know your name,)  
You've been chosen as our sponsored Trainer this year. We are The Neglected, an organization. That is all you need to know about us.

We give you things you'll find useful on your journey. There are several items you'll be no doubt using constantly in this box, along with poke balls with some new pokemon for you, and two devices you'll also want. 

The device that looks like an over-sized watch is an Ascend-x machine. It allows you to convert certain pokemon into stronger, and very different (in most cases,) versions of themselves--these changes being permanent. They gain changes to their appearance, stats, abilities, sometimes their type, and other alterations. They're indeed stronger afterward, those this machine affects.

Here's a little trivia for you. Pokemon that you see or get that don't look normal are called Ascend pokemon (or A-pokemon for short). Pokemon that you see or get that are normal, then change after being exposed to the substance Ascend-x, which can be released from the Ascend-x machine, are called Closed pokemon (or C-pokemon for short).

The other device in this box is a special Pokedex our organization created for Ascend and Closed pokemon. It's called the Ascend-dex (or A-dex for short). It'll give Pokedex information for regular (that is, non-Ascend or Closed pokemon,) but it's made specifically for Ascend-class pokemon (either A-pokemon or C-pokemon). Having an extra Pokedex isn't exactly of the norm, so make sure you keep it a secret.

We know what you're thinking: what's the catch? Do I have to pay for this somehow? The answer is no. We sponsor you, and all we ask in return is that you use the pokemon, items, and devices we give you to achieve your goals, which we've been informed are to finish the Island Trial challenge as Champion and defeat the Ultra program's Gym leaders. 

Good luck,  
The Neglected staff

*... Who are these 'neglected' people? It's hard to believe they'd give me this stuff for free--but I might as well use it since it's here.* 

I laid the letter on the bed and looked at the second sheet of paper. There was writing on it, and I read:

 

;Items;  
Restorative items/  
Elixir x 25, Energy powder x 30, Energy root x 40, Full heal x 35, Full restore x 40, Heal powder x 25, Hyper potion x 40, Lemonade x 40, Max potion x 40, Max revive x 15, Moomoo milk x 40, Revival herb x 40, Revive x 40  
Poke balls/  
Dive ball x 30, Dusk ball x 30, Fast ball x 30, Friend ball x 35, Great ball x 35, Heavy ball x 30, Lure ball x 30, Luxury ball x 45, Net ball x 30, Poke ball x 50, Quick ball x 30, Timer ball x 30, Ultra ball x 40  
Evolution items/  
Dawn stone x 2, Dusk stone x 2, Fire stone x 4, Oval stone x 1, Shiny stone x 2, King's rock x 2, Leaf stone x 4, Metal coat x 2, Moon stone x 6, Thunder stone x 4, Water stone x 4, Sun stone x 2, Dubious disc x 1, Electirizer x 1, Magmarizer x 1, Protector x 1  
Useful items/  
Escape rope x 30, Max repel x 60, Adrenaline orb x 50, Poke toy x 5, Heart scale x 30, Honey x 30, Pink nectar x 10, Red nectar x 10, Purple nectar x 10, Yellow nectar x 10, Black flute x 1  
Items to be sold/  
Balm mushroom x 40, Big mushroom x 40, Big pearl x 40, Big nugget x 30, Comet shard x 30, Nugget x 40, Pearl string x 30, Rare bone x 40, Star piece x 40, Stardust x 40  
Hold items/  
Big root x 1, Black glasses x 1, Black sludge x 1, Bright powder x 1, Cleanse tag x 1, Damp rock x 1, Ever stone x 5, Eviolite x 1, Expert belt x 1, Grip claw x 2, Icy rock x 1, Lax incense x 2, Leftovers x 1, Life orb x 2, Light ball x 2, Lucky egg x 1, Magnet x 1, Metronome x 2, Muscle band x 1, Mystic water x 1, Never-melt ice x 1, Odd incense x 2, Poison barb x 1, Rocky helmet x 1, Sharp beak x 1, Shell bell x 2, Smooth rock x 1, Soft sand x 1, Soothe bell x 2, Spell tag x 2, Thick club x 1, Toxic orb x 1, Wide lens x 5  
TM's/  
04 Calm mind, 06 Toxic, 08 Bulk up, 19 Roost, 25 Thunder, 30 Shadow ball, 34 Sludge wave, 42 Facade, 50 Overheat, 52 Focus blast, 53 Energy ball, 57 Charge beam, 59 Brutal swing, 65 Shadow claw, 72 Volt switch, 80 Rock slide, 81 X-scissor, 83 Infestation, 98 Waterfall  
Berries/  
Aspear berry x 40, Cheri berry x 50, Chesto berry x 50, Leppa berry x 40, Oran berry x 40, Pecha berry x 50, Persim berry x 50, Rawst berry x 40, Sitrus berry x 60  
Vitamins/  
Calcium x 120, Carbos x 120, HP up x 120, Iron x 120, Protein x 120, PP up x 120, PP max x 120, Zinc x 120  
Money/  
1,000,000 poke dollars

After, I grabbed the pack, unzipped the largest pocket, stashed the items inside it, pulled out the lock box, unclasped the chain from around my neck, unlocked the box with the key, stowed the money inside it, locked the box, looped the chain back around my neck, returned the lock box to the pack, pulled out the metal case I kept TM's in, opened it, stowed the new TM's inside it, closed it, returned it to the pack, and zipped up the pocket. With that done, I picked up the unidentifiable things. One looked like an over-sized watch with a dark blue leather band, silver watch face, black screen, and gold buttons. The other was a dark orange, triangular flip-style device.

I set both down on the bed for now, and grabbed the poke balls. They all had what looked like symbols on them. One had some wavy blue lines on the top, another had a purple fang with something dripping from it on the top, and the last had a light pink, sparkly spiral on top.

*What do they mean?*  
Next, I tossed them in the air, one after the other. 

There were three flashes of light, then a Kirlia, a Sylveon, and a Froakie appeared. The Kirlia didn't look like others I'd seen before, but it was obviously a Kirlia. The other two appeared to be normal for their species. 

Kirlia shook its head, getting my attention. I saw that it had a base color of black (replacing all the normally white areas on its body,) its legs were bright red, the horns on its head were light green, its hair was bright red, and its eyes were violet blue. Instead of a tutu-like outfit, it wore an outfit made up of a black muscle shirt and black capris with laces down the sides, both of which fit like a glove. It also wore light green fingerless gloves on its hands (which now had four fingers,) and its hair was still in the pig tail style, but reached almost to its knees.

I blinked in confusion at its drastically altered form.  
*Why does it look so different than others I've seen?

... It might be a good idea to try out the new Pokedex; It could have some answers.*  
I picked up the A-dex from the bed and scanned Kirlia with it. 

"Kirlia, the Render pokemon ... Gender: Male Type: Poison/psychic Level: 10 Height: 4'02 Weight: 48 lbs. Original abilities: Synchronize, Trace, Telepathy Ascend abilities: Iron barbs, Poison touch, Merciless

Iron barbs: If physical contact is done to this pokemon, the opponent receives damage equal to 1/8th of its maximum Hp.   
Poison touch: When the pokemon attacks its opponents with a move that causes physical contact, there is a 20 percent chance that the target becomes poisoned.  
Merciless: The pokemon's attacks become critical hits if the target is poisoned.  
Attacks: Venoshock, Cross poison, Teleport, Psystrike." the device said.

"Ascend status: Yes, Ascend pokemon.  
Ascend DNA active: Yes.  
Ascend changes: Different stats, abilities, EXP. gain, different typing, taller, and heavier than usual for its species. This pokemon's main type has been changed to poison and it's gained the secondary type of psychic. Because of this, it can learn almost any poison type move, along with its original level up. It can also learn almost any psychic type move.

This pokemon grows much faster than average for its species. It may evolve quicker than normal due to this.

Instead of just sitting back and using its psychic powers from a distance to attack, like others of its species, this pokemon gets aggressive. It uses its poison attacks to devastate its enemies and specializes in poison and psychic type moves that do physical damage to their targets.

They have retractable blades in their arms, which they use to slice up their enemies. This version of Kirlia is sometimes called the "silent assassin." It's recommended to use Black sludge, Poison barb, or Muscle band as hold items for this pokemon. * Physical attack x 11 Hp x 8 Defense x 7 Sp. Atk. x 11 Sp. Def. x 11 Speed x 10 Accuracy x 6 EXP. gain x 7 STAB damage x 11*" the A-dex finished.

After, I laid the A-dex down on the bed.   
*... I should try out the Ascend-x machine. ... Wonder what it'll do to Froakie and Sylveon (since the letter hinted that they probably would change when exposed to the Ascend-x substance). If I try it out, I'll find out I guess.*

Next, I grabbed the Ascend-x machine and strapped it to my left wrist. I examined the buttons on the device, then pressed one that said 'on.' The screen lit up and the words 'Activate Ascend-x?' flashed across the screen in bright green. 

Underneath the words, were two virtual buttons that said 'yes' and 'no.' I tapped the one that said 'yes.'

For a few seconds after that, nothing happened. Then, without warning, a black mist wafted from the machine, flowed toward Sylveon and Froakie, swirled around them a few times, and entered their bodies. Afterward, they both collapsed to the ground and passed out. As I watched, their bodies turned black, stretched, and started to morph. 

A few minutes later, Froakie stirred and got up. The movement caught my attention and I studied the Kalos Starter. It now looked different than before. The changes weren't as drastic as with Kirlia, but they were there.

Froakie now had a base color of black, light blue accents, and dark blue hands. Its eyes no longer protruded from its face, were very large, and had red irises, dark blue sclera, and light blue pupils. It had four fingers on its hands and three webbed toes on its feet. Otherwise, it looked the same as it had before.

I picked up the A-dex from the bed and scanned Froakie with it.  
"Froakie, the Spark jet frog pokemon ... Gender: Male Level: 5 Type: Water/electric Height: 1'9 Weight: 12.5 lbs. Original abilities: Torrent, Protean Ascend abilities: Protean, Lightning rod, Adaptability 

Protean: Before the pokemon uses a move, it becomes a pure pokemon of that type.   
Lightning rod: Electric type moves are drawn to this pokemon. Electric type moves will do no damage and the pokemon's Sp. atk. is raised by 1 stage. If the pokemon is ground typed, moves are drawn to it, but it gets no boost.  
Adaptability: Powers up moves of the same type. Increases the same type attack bonus from 1.5 to 2.  
Attacks: Aqua jet, Bubble, Shock wave." the device said.

"Ascend status: Yes, Ascend pokemon.  
Ascend DNA active: Yes.  
Ascend changes: Different stats, abilities, different typing, taller, and lighter than usual for its species. This pokemon's gained the secondary type of electric. Because of this it can learn almost any electric type move, along with its original level up. It can also learn almost any water type move. 

Unlike others of its species, this pokemon has mostly mastered water. It specializes in water type attacks that do more damage than just bubbles. It's known for its use of Aqua jet, which gives it its classification.

This variety of Froakie is also known for being extremely bright. They're often seen combining water and electric type moves for maximum damage. It's recommended to use Mystic water, Magnet, or Muscle band as hold items for this pokemon. * Attack x 7 Defense x 7 Sp. atk. x 7 Hp x 9 Accuracy x 8 Speed x 7 STAB damage x 9*" the A-dex finished.

Suddenly, I heard a noise and turned to face the direction it'd come from. It was Sylveon, who was struggling to its feet. Just like Froakie, it now looked different too.

Sylveon now had a base color of black (replacing all previously pale cream-colored fur on its body,) and a secondary color of pink (all pink-ish areas were now a vivid hot pink). Instead of bunny ears, it had what appeared to be fox ears. In place of the bows it normally would have, it had stars, four of them (one on each ear, one on its neck where the neck bow used to be, and one on its front left paw,) and its tail was still shaped like a crescent moon, but now six feet long, and had a star at the tip.

The stars were hot pink, its feelers were light pink with pale blue tips, it now had sharp, white claws on all four paws, and its eyes were red with white pupils. It looked the same as others of its species otherwise. 

Next, I scanned Sylveon with the A-dex.  
"Sylveon, the Fairy defender ... Gender: Male Level: 5 Type: Fairy/water Height: 4'3 Weight: 65 lbs. Original abilities: Cute charm, Pixilate Ascend abilities: Liquid voice, Pixilate, Fairy aura

Liquid voice: All sound-based moves become water type moves.  
Pixilate: Increases the power of normal type moves by 30 percent. It then changes those moves to fairy type moves.  
Fairy aura: Powers up every pokemon in plays' fairy type moves by 33.3 percent.  
Attacks: Razor wind, Sparkling aria, Boomburst, Return." the device said.

"Ascend status: Yes, Ascend pokemon.  
Ascend DNA active: Yes.  
Ascend changes: Different stats, abilities, different typing, taller, and heavier than usual for its species. This pokemon has the added secondary type of water. Because of this it can learn any water type move, along with its original move set and fairy type moves. It can also learn any sound-based move. 

Unlike most of its species, this pokemon doesn't try to stop fights. It's extremely loyal to its Trainer and will do anything it can to protect them. It specializes in sound-based and fairy type attacks. It's recommended to use Pixie plate, Mystic water, or Silk scarf as hold items for this pokemon. * Sp. atk. x 10 Attack x 8 Defense x 10 Hp x 9 Accuracy x 7 Speed x 12 STAB damage x 12*" the A-dex finished.

*... Will any of my other pokemon change from exposure to Ascend-x?*  
After, I removed the balls for Thunders, Dratini, and Hawlucha from my belt (lifting up my dress to do so,) and tossed them in the air. There were three flashes of light, then Jolteon, Dratini, and Hawlucha appeared.

Then, I glanced at them, gestured for them to wait, and went back to the Ascend-x machine. It'd switched itself off. I turned it back on, saw the 'Activate Ascend-x?' message, and tapped the 'yes' button on the screen.

The mist appeared from the depths of the small device, flowed toward Dratini, swirled around him a few times, then entered his body. He cried out in pain, his body shook several times, then he fell to the floor unconscious. As I watched, his body turned black, stretched, and started to morph.

A few minutes later, he stirred. He twitched, then sat up (which I found extremely odd, since he didn't have legs). I blinked in confusion, studied him, and noticed that he now looked completely different than before. If I had to choose the best way to describe the change in very little words, I'd say that he became a Dragon hybrid, which was similar to a Cat hybrid--but with dragon instincts and features.

Dratini now had a base color of black, his body was humanoid, he had four-fingered hands, three-toed clawed feet, and long arms and legs. His head had a mostly human-looking face, with large, slitted violet blue eyes that had dark blue sclera, a human-like snout, a bright red claw-like mark in the middle of his forehead, two light blue horizontal streaks under each eye, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. His torso had a human shape, his hips were lean, and he had a six-foot long tail (also black, like most of him,) with a light blue tip shaped similar to the end of a Charmander's tail.

His arms each had one large aqua blue fin and one smaller, light blue fin (the smaller one on the bottom of his wrist and the larger one at the back of his elbow,) there were medium blue scales covering large portions of his arms and legs, and he had shoulder-length pale purple hair that reached the middle of his back. There were four light pink rings on his tail near the tip, a light pink ring around his neck, and a small, light pink triangle in the middle of his chest.

There were four bright red orbs on his body: one in the middle of each wrist and one in the middle of each ankle. The orbs appeared to be a part of the skin, but they were defined well and looked like genuine orbs (or gems,) not merely just skin. There were three small, light blue fins that seemed to form a sort of necklace around his neck. These fins hung right beside each other and the two on either side were smaller than the one in the middle.

Dratini flexed his hands and hot pink claws extended from his fingers. Seeing that reminded me of my own claws, which I could retract back into my hands at will. As I watched, Dratini did just that, the claws vanishing back into his hands with a soft clicking sound.

After, I scanned him with the A-dex.  
"Dratini, the Small draconic warrior ... Gender: Male Level: 18 Type: Dragon/fairy Height: 4'5 Weight: 57.2 lbs. Original abilities: Shed skin, Marvel scale Ascend abilities: Sheer force, Pressure, Wonder skin

Sheer force: Removes added effects to increase move damage.  
Pressure: The pokemon raises the foe's PP usage from 1 to 2 when the user is hit by a move.  
Wonder skin: Makes status-changing moves more likely to miss.  
Attacks: Thunderbolt, Scald, Rage, Dragon rage." the device said.

"Ascend status: Yes, Ascend pokemon.   
Ascend DNA active: Yes.   
Ascend changes: Different stats, body structure, abilities, different typing, shorter, and heavier than usual for its species. This pokemon has the added secondary type of fairy. Because of this it can learn any fairy type move, along with its original move set and dragon type moves. It can also learn almost any normal type move. 

This pokemon is completely loyal to its Trainer and will fight fiercely to protect and keep them safe. They have a strong sense of honor and duty and will not stop defending their Trainer if they're in danger until knocked out or dead. They specialize in physical contact dragon and normal type moves and won't hesitate to use fairy type moves when they feel it's necessary. It's recommended to use Life orb, Dragon fang, or Pixie plate as hold items for this pokemon. * Attack x 10 Sp. atk. x 10 Hp x 7 Accuracy x 7 Speed x 9 Defense x 7 Sp. def. x 8 STAB damage x 11*" the A-dex finished.

*... The new pokemon and Dratini need names.*  
I thought for several moments, then came up with some. I decided to call Kirlia Thorn, Froakie Ninja, Sylveon Shield, and Dratini Gunjin (the last meaning soldier).

After, I turned to Kirlia. "How does Thorn sound for a name?"  
The poison/psychic type nodded his head. 'I will answer to that.'

Next, I turned to Froakie. "How do you like Ninja for a name?"  
There was silence for a moment from the water/electric type. 'What does it mean?'  
I smiled at him. "Ninjas are assassins and secret warriors.

I chose the name because of your final evolution, Greninja, which is actually a ninja."  
When the explanation was over, Froakie nodded. 'I like the name.'

After, I turned to Sylveon. "How do you like Shield for a name?"  
The fairy/water type blinked. 'I know what a shield is, but why did you choose it?"

I flicked my tail idly. "I chose it because I have the feeling you'd shield me from any harm."  
Sylveon nodded. 'yes, you're correct. You may call me Shield if you wish.'

Lastly, I turned to Dratini. "How do you like Gunjin for a name?"  
The dragon/fairy type blinked slowly and came over to me. 'What does it mean?'

I gave him a warm smile. "Gunjin means soldier. ... I've always thought of you as my loyal, honorable soldier."  
Dratini was silent for a moment. 'Yes, it suits me.'

 

\------------------------------

Translations:  
Gunjin equals Japanese for "soldier"

Songs for this chapter:  
55 Route 2 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
Overall theme for Russ: Rei Hino (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JX9Jsy7l4-c)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
55 Route 2 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
55 Route 2 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
17 Hau's Theme (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
29 The Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
55 Route 2 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
55 Route 2 on Melemele Island (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
21 Battle! (Wild Pokemon) (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
29 The Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
38 Trade (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
29 The Pokemon Center (Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon: Super Music Collection)  
Ascend-x transformation theme: Power puff girls z transformation theme extended (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0R99UW6GlJg)  
Overall theme for Ascend pokemon: Corrupted by McFly (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKME3w0w5zs)


End file.
